Interludio: El guardián del zafiro y el protector del girasol
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [KUROSHITSUJI III] Después de su conversión demoníaca, el Conde Phantomhive deberá resolver su primer gran caso como Perro Guardián de Inglaterra; además de recuperar lazos y revelar varios secretos. Grell por su parte lidiará con una misión ligada a fantasmas del pasado y solucionar asuntos que creía más que muertos. Todo relacionado a una pequeña niña que no desea estar sola.
1. PRÓLOGO

_**DISCLAIMERS:** Ni 'Kuroshitsuji' ni sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es esta historia y los OC's (Original Characters) incluidos._

_**.**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:** Continuidad alternativa al final de Kuroshitsuji II. Historia ocurrida entre el prólogo y el primer capítulo de "**Akuma no Tengoku, Tenshi no Jigoku**"._

_**»** Insinuaciones de parejas crack, parejas no tan crack y también de parejas que incluyen y/o se conforman por OC's._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_"PRÓLOGO"_**

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Era una apacible noche de primavera, de esas donde sopla la brisa y se agitan las flores. En una gran casa de campo a las afueras de Londres, resonaban risas dentro de una de sus tantas habitaciones. El propietario y una niña se divertían jugando al caballito, con ella montada sobre la espalda de su padre y éste desplazándose torpe, pero animadamente como si fuera un animal de cuatro patas.

Howder Sunflow adoraba a su pequeña hija, era el rayo de luz de su vida y literalmente la niña de sus ojos. Ambarinos como los girasoles que tanto le encantaban a su madre, de quien Darla Sunflow heredó sus cabellos cremosos y su piel sonrosada. Su padre tenía el cabello corto, peinado hacia los lados y de un color castaño oscuro, al igual que su bigote.

Dentro de una semana sería el séptimo cumpleaños de ella, y como toda infante, estaba bastante emocionada. Lo mismo ocurría con el hombre de treinta y siete años, quien después de acabar el juego, le leyó una historia de esos tantos seres mitológicos que su difunta esposa solía contarle a Darla antes de dormir.

—Mira, ¿recuerdas cómo se llama éste?

—Sí, ése es el unicornio —Respondió la chiquilla de los rizos, señalando con su dedito al hermoso caballo de pelaje blanco y con un plateado cuerno en su frente, que en la ilustración del libro iba acompañado por otra criatura—. ¡Y éste es un centauro!

—Ohhh, aunque el centauro luce un poco aterrador para mí… a ti te gusta, ¿no es así?

La sonrisa de Darla se ensanchó ante el dibujo de la criatura con torso de hombre, todo musculoso y sujetando arco y flecha con sus manos, pero cuya parte interior de su cuerpo era la de un caballo café. Aparentemente usaba su arma para defender al "caballo del cuerno" de algún peligro, ya que no apuntaba la flecha en dirección a éste. Cualquiera pensaría que a la pequeña le gustaría más el unicornio… pero en realidad su criatura favorita era el centauro. Siendo el que más le gustaba de todas las historias que escuchó desde que tenía memoria.

—¡Es muy grande y fuerte! Pero a la vez es muy bueno. Como tú, papá~

—¿Así que me parezco a un centauro? —Él enarcó una ceja, pero sonrió y llevándose una mano a la boca cual tímida señorita, cuestionó—. ¿Pero al menos soy un centauro lindo?

Ella se rió y asintió para después bostezar, cerrando el libro para abrazarlo contra su pecho. Howder finalmente la acomodó en la cama y la arropó. Él tendría que salir en la noche con sus compañeros arqueólogos para investigar unas extrañas ruinas, ubicadas en lo más profundo del bosque. Quería avanzar lo suficiente en esa semana para no perderse el cumpleaños de Darla.

—Ya me debo ir, pero volveré en la mañana del día de tu cumpleaños, ¿está bien?

—¿Lo prometes? —Él asintió y ella murmuró—. Te voy a extrañar, papá.

—Yo también, pero no te dejaré por mucho tiempo —Le besó la frente con amor y susurró de misma forma—. Manténme cerca en tus sueños.

Y cuando se retiró de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una última sonrisa a la pequeña, el hombre cerró la puerta. En menos de media hora ya se había arreglado, y se subió en el carruaje que conducía una de las pocas sirvientas que se encargaba de la casa de campo. Todo eso era observado por una figura de largo cabello rojo, que yacía posada sobre lo alto de un árbol no demasiado alejado del lugar.

Grell Sutcliff entrecerró sus ojos verde fluorescente y dedicándole una mirada a su libreta, soltó un suspiro entre resignado y ligeramente apenado. No había duda… ese humano era del que debería encargarse dentro de unos días. Llegaría a su destino, pero según sus apuntes: habría una avalancha en las ruinas a las que se dirigía y ya no podría abrazar a su hija nunca más.

_«A veces me pregunto cuántas tragedias puede sufrir una misma familia…» _Pensó al recordar cuando tuvo que cosechar el alma de la esposa del mortal, ya hace un par de años. Se alzó de hombros y simplemente desapareció del árbol.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

_Y una semana después, a primera hora de la mañana…_

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Darla Sunflow corría por los pasillos con emoción y todavía vistiendo su camisón de dormir, abrazándose al libro que su padre le leyó siete días atrás. Estaba muy concentrada leyendo su cuento favorito —_el del centauro que protegía al unicornio de los que buscaban hacerse inmortales bebiendo su sangre_— cuando escuchó como un carruaje entraba en los terrenos de la casa de campo. Seguramente era su padre que volvía de su investigación para celebrar su cumpleaños, tal y como le había prometido.

Pero estando a sólo un par de pasos de entrar a la sala principal, se detuvo de súbito al escuchar las voces de los humildes y amables empleados del lugar:

—Esto es terrible… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar?

—Y-y justo antes de su cumpleaños, ¿c-cómo podría tener el corazón para d-decírselo?

—Ahora la Señorita Darla está sola en el mundo…

La segunda de las voces era la que más quebrada sonó, y no era para menos. Pues fue la persona que sin saberlo, llevó al Amo que tanto respetaba al lugar de su muerte; aunque fuera un lamentable accidente. Todos se sobresaltaron al ver a la niñita entrar al salón, con pasos dubitativos y una carita de curiosidad. Vio muchas caras conocidas, pero también algunas que no resultaban familiares.

—S-Señorita Darla… —La cochera de la mansión se levantó de su silla, teniendo sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto que había derramado desde hace una semana.

—¿Denise? ¿Por qué lloras? Y mi papá… ¿dónde está mi papá?

La joven de cabellos tangerinos y ojos verdosos se mordió el labio, luchando por no volver a llorar y simplemente se le acercó, agachándose y abrazándola contra su pecho. Uno de los hombres que no se le hacía familiar y vestía ropas de arqueólogo, se levantó sosteniendo un sombrero entre sus manos. Lucía cabizbajo y atormentado.

—Debo decírselo, jovencita… su padre, él…

.

.

.

Ya había caído la noche, el ambiente se notaba fúnebre y sumamente silencioso. Darla Sunflow había llorado durante el transcurso del día y ni siquiera cruzó por su mente la idea de comer pastel, no tenía hambre.

Denise la escuchaba llorar desde el exterior de su cuarto, apretando contra su pecho el antiguo, pero rústico y bello espejo de plata que trajo el compañero de su difunto Amo. Ese arqueólogo comentó que cuando el Señor Howder lo encontró, quería llevárselo como obsequio a su pequeña. Pero oyendo el llanto de Darla, la cochera entendía que no quería regalos, no quería nada más que tener a su padre a su lado… quería entrar y confortarla, pero tenía miedo de verla y quebrarse de nuevo.

¿Por qué? Primero una enfermedad le quitó a su madre, y ahora quedaba huérfana. ¿Por qué? Nunca había una respuesta para ese tipo de preguntas.

Lo único que quedaba era velar por ella, siendo tan joven y quedando como cabeza de la familia Sunflow: probablemente muchos codiciosos querrían manipularla y robarse todo lo que el señor Howder había dejado. Por más que él, tras morir su esposa, adelantó el testamento y dejó la gran mayoría de posesiones a nombre de su hija, siendo algunas propiedades más para los sirvientes que durante años le sirvieron fielmente.

—P-Papá… —Susurraba con voz llorosa y algunas lágrimas cayendo sobre la cubierta del libro—. Papá, p-por favor, vuelve…

El espejo en las manos de la sirvienta pareció despedir un destello. Fue por un micro-segundo nada más, pero Denise pudo captarlo. ¿Habría sido su imaginación? ¿O acaso…?

—H-haré lo que sea, papá… así que, por favor…

¡No! Definitivamente el espejo había vuelto a brillar, ahora por un par de segundos más. Incluso Denise sintió algo de calor rodeándolo y, por acto reflejo, lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo. Sin embargo, el objeto no se quebró ni el cristal se agrietó.

—N-no me importa cómo, pero alguien, quien sea… ¡por favor, devuélvamelo!

Denise tuvo que contener un grito, ya que en el vidrio apareció reflejado el rostro de una figura oscura, de la que sólo se apreciaban un par de ojos brillantes, violetas y con pupila tan contraída como la de un reptil. Justo después, a velocidad vertiginosa y como si tuviera vida propia, el espejo se deslizó por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de la niña. Denise intentó cogerlo, pero aunque sus dedos tocaron apenas un bordecito del mango, algo similar a una descarga de energía sacudió su cuerpo y la empujó hasta chocar con la pared frente a la puerta.

Sobresaltándose por el sonido del golpe, la expresión sorprendida y llorosa de la niña se incrementó al oír una voz profunda, masculina, casi sobrenatural resonar por toda la habitación:

_**«**__**«**__¿Fuiste tú quien me invocó?**»**__**»**_

Ella levantó su mirada, buscando al dueño de aquella voz, pero no había nadie más en el cuarto. Preguntando quién fue el que habló, con triste curiosidad más que miedo, Darla volvió a oírlo:

_**«**__**«**__Fui yo… levántame del suelo, ¿sí? Quiero verte mejor**»**__**»**_

Antes de que acabara esa oración, la de cabellos color crema ya había caído en cuenta que la voz provenía del espejo. Casi por mecánica inercia, se acercó para cogerlo entre sus manitas. Estaba caliente, pero no tanto como para quemar su piel. Tal como Denise, pudo ver una cabeza oscura y de ojos brillantes reflejada al otro lado del cristal.

—¿Q-quién eres? —Preguntó Darla, sorprendida de ver que los ojos pestañeaban y todo, en lugar de ver su propia carita reflejada—. ¿Qué haces d-dentro del espejo?

_**«**__**«**__Mi nombre no tiene importancia. Estoy atrapado aquí por culpa de la maldición que me lanzó un… conocido mío**»**__**»**_

—¿No puedes salir?

_**«**__**«**__Supongo que podría. Pero primero necesitaba que alguien encontrara esta "celda" y luego…» _

Sintiéndose incitado por un _"¿y luego?"_ de su oyente, el ser al otro lado del vidrio añadió:

_«Y luego, si tenía suerte, poder hacer un contrato con alguna persona**»**__**»**_

—¿Un contrato? —Lo vio rodar los ojos con molestia, para luego entrecerrarlos con repentino interés.

_**«**__**«**__Sí, ¿no sabes lo que es un contrato, niña? __¿Cuántos años tienes? Por lo que me parece, eres una niña pequeña, ¿no?**»**__**»**_

—Se supone que hoy sería mi séptimo cumpleaños… —El ser no pasó por alto el tono dolido en la voz de la menor, y con una tranquilidad que habría resultado fría para cualquier persona que fuera mayor que Darla, preguntó:

_**«**__**«**__¿Así que tienes siete años? ¿Y entonces por qué esa cara larga?**»**__**»**_

Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar, pero le explicó todo lo ocurrido.

El ente volvió a pestañear, ya que ella al final cuestionó si había alguna forma de ayudarlo a salir de su prisión; como si no se hubiera esperado que se mostrara atenta con su situación, a pesar de su estado de luto. Afirmando que sí podía ayudarlo haciendo un contrato con él, explicándole a su vez que consistía en cumplir un "deseo" que tuviera, y a cambio recibiendo "algo" de ella. Darla bajó la cabeza.

_**«**__**«**__¿Qué sucede? ¿No tienes algún anhelo, objetivo o deseo en mente? ¿Incluso uno de cumpleaños?**»**__**»**_

—N-no sé qué podría pedirte. Aunque quiero algo, sé que es imposible…

_**«**__**«**__Nada es imposible para alguien como yo. ¿Qué tal si hacemos el contrato por adelantado? Para cuando sepas qué deseas y estés satisfecha con mis servicios, nuestro pacto se daría por terminado y ambos tendríamos lo que deseamos del otro__**»**__**»**_

Normalmente no estaría permitido hacer un contrato sin un deseo, pero lo que más le importaba era escapar de ahí.

Al verla asentir luego de otro par de segundos, le dijo que tendría que darle un poco de su sangre para salir de su prisión. No demasiado, con sólo una gota bastaría. Darla era una niña tan extraña que la idea de sangrar sobre un espejito para sacar a alguien atrapado, o siquiera el tener que dar su sangre no le causaba miedo. Pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerse sangrar y al captar eso, su interlocutor le indicó que él se encargaría de todo.

_**«**__**«**__Tan sólo tienes que tocar el cristal y yo obtendré lo que necesito__**»**__**»**_

Para el momento en que Denise despertaba, siendo sacudida por otro de los sirvientes y preguntándole qué le había pasado, la infante colocó un dedo tembloroso sobre el frío vidrio.

La cochera había gritado el nombre de Darla a la vez en que la niña soltó un quejidito de_ "¡Ouch!"_, sintiendo como si una aguja del otro lado del cristal le hubiera pinchado la piel. Separó el dedo rápidamente y notó como una gotita roja cayó sobre el espejo, pero en lugar de quedarse sobre la superficie, lo atravesó como si se tratara de una ventana abierta. Casi como si alguien lo hubiera absorbido.

Todo el cuarto de repente se hundió en penumbras, siendo el espejo la única fuente de iluminación. Pero no una que fuera "brillante", sino más bien opaca y difusa, casi como neblina con parpadeos intensos. El objeto cayó al suelo con esa bruma incrementándose encima suyo y tomando una forma grande, justo cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió por un par de patadas de las personas que estaban afuera.

—_¡SEÑORITA DARLA!_

—P-pero… _¿¡QUÉ ES ESO!?_

La imponente figura todavía se veía rodeada de niebla, pero se había vuelto lo suficientemente visible para apreciarse su contorno. No era nada que tranquilizara a los adultos, sobretodo a Denise cuando… "eso" giró la cabeza lo suficiente para notarse los mismos ojos violáceos de antes. Y con una voz calmada pero potente, el ser habló:

—No interfieran en lo que no les concierne, humanos.

Denise volvió a sentir como otra descarga de energía la golpeaba, al igual que a los demás sirvientes, empujándolos hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta al final. Pero aunque la pelirroja intentó volver a golpear la madera de roble, no había manera de abrirla. Como si algo poderoso lo presionara desde adentro, para mantener cerrada la puerta que para colmo se sentía bastante gélida.

—¿H-humanos? —La vocecita de Darla le hizo volver la cara hacia ella, pero a diferencia de Denise, ese par de ojos sobrenaturales le inspiraron curiosidad en vez de miedo.

—Ah, cierto. También eres humana —Lo vio rodar los ojos y entonces la niebla poco a poco se fue disipando—. Pero a diferencia de ellos, eres una que me interesa. ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

—N-no lo dije —La carita de Darla enrojeció al notar eso, por lo que se presentó avergonzada—. Pero, ¿entonces cómo te llamas tú?

—Ya dije que eso no tiene importancia —Repuso la voz sombríamente, con la niebla disipándose cada vez más y apreciándose una dentadura filosa en su boca mientras hablaba—. Incluso, no habría problema si quieres ponerme un nombre de tu preferencia.

—¿Y-yo? Bueno… —Pensó en su padre sin saber bien por qué, recordando lo bonito que le sonaba su nombre. Y sin darse cuenta murmuró—. S-se llamaba Howder.

—¿Howder, entonces?

—¡No! Aunque… bueno, si no te molesta que te diga así…

—Me da igual, sinceramente. Pero necesito un nombre con el cual identificarme mientras me encuentre en este mundo.

Para ese punto, la niebla desapareció por completo y la oscuridad del cuarto se vio reemplazada por la luz de la luna, colándose por la ventana. El sonido de unos cascos de caballo hizo eco cuando la figura empezó a caminar, comentando que se sentía bien mover las piernas luego de tanto tiempo… y maldiciendo por lo bajo a "un impertinente cuervo".

—¿Eh? —Ella se frotó los ojos con sus manos, sin poder creer inicialmente lo que veía, como si todo lo ocurrido antes no fuese bastante extraño de por sí—. ¿E-eres un centauro?

Gracias a la luz lunar pudo apreciarlo perfectamente. El cuerpo cuadrúpedo y negro de un caballo, con el torso musculoso y algo cetrino de un hombre donde originalmente estaría la cabeza del animal. Su cabellera hacía juego con el marrón oscuro de su "cola equina", y era tan voluminosa como la melena de un león. Aunque su rostro parecía ser de alguien con cierta edad, con algo de barba y todo, lucía relativamente atractivo.

_«¿Así es como los humanos apodaron a los de mi especie? ¿Centauro?» _Pensó para sus adentros, cruzando sus fuertes brazos frente a su humanoide pecho. Bueno, al menos no era tan humillante como ser apodado "Unicornio". Pero al recordar que la chiquilla lo veía, como no le agradaba el afirmar ser "una criatura fantasiosa de la mentalidad humana", optó simplemente por contestar:

—Soy lo que tu triste corazón tanto anhelaba —Un click hizo eco en la mente de Darla y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, haciéndolo enarcar una de sus oscuras cejas.

—¿P-Papá…? ¿Eres tú? —Tras verle su rostro fijamente como confirmando su idea, corrió hacia el "disque centauro" y lo tomó por sorpresa al abrazar una de sus piernas de caballo—. ¡Papá, en verdad eres tú!

_«¿Pero qué cara-?»_

—¡Te ves como el centauro del libro, pero eres tú! —Lloriqueaba alegremente. Según las palabras de él, entonces sus suplicas fueron escuchadas. Lo que más anhelaba era recuperar a su padre, y aunque tenía otro aspecto: ahí estaba. Sonrió apegando su infantil carita contra su peluda patota—. Oh, papá…

_«¿Papá?»_ Se cuestionó bajando su cabeza y mirándola fijamente. Sin moverse un centímetro lejos de su abrazo, entrecerró lentamente sus ojos violetas. _«Si eso es lo que desea…»_

Al escuchar nuevamente unos golpes contra la puerta, la niña se sobresaltó y el ser se enojó. Con una suavidad que no coincidía con su intimidante aspecto, la cargó para ponerla sobre el colchón de la cama del cuarto. Le dijo que esperara en lo que se encargaba de esas "molestias", y tan pronto lo vio darse la vuelta, Darla le sostuvo apresuradamente de su cola. Eso normalmente le habría ofendido, pero giró su cabeza sobre su hombro al momento en que ella le pedía:

—S-son buenas personas. No las lastimes, papá…

¿Eso debería considerarse una orden?

Tal vez se tratara de una mera infante, pero prácticamente era su "Ama y Señora". Así que tenía que seguir su voluntad y todo lo que le indicara. Por lo que tan sólo asintió y antes de salir de la habitación, susurró con voz ronca y serena:

_—Yes, My Darling.***(1)**_

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

—_¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL~!_

Aquél que correspondía al nombre de William T. Spears se apartó a un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar que lo rodearan los brazos de su afeminado compañero. El pobre pelirrojo terminó chocando contra una pared del Despacho Shinigami y una vez separó la cabeza de la dura superficie —_esperemos que sin haberse roto la nariz o se armaría tremendo berrinche_— notó como su Jefe se le acercaba.

—Grell Sutcliff —Habló William, pensando internamente que nunca llegaría el día en que diría lo siguiente—. Que bueno que apareces.

—¿C-cómo? —El de dientes filosos aparentemente pensaba lo mismo, cuando de pronto el otro le tendió una hoja de papel—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Todo lo que debes saber para tu nueva misión.

—_¿¡NUEVA MISIÓN!?_ —Grell le dio una repasada rápida a la información de la hoja, frunció su ceño y volvió a ver a William—. ¡Pero acabo de regresar de ese lugar, Will!

—No soy yo quien tomó esa decisión, pero considerando lo que te asignaron en esta misión… —El de cabellos oscuros se ajustó las gafas como solía hacer, con su Death Scythe en forma de largas tijeras de jardín. Y entrecerrando sus ojos fluorescentes, le dedicó una mirada severa—. Servirá para compensar lo que hiciste aquella vez.

El Sutcliff hizo un puchero sabiendo bien a qué se refería, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes. Por lo que cuando vio alejarse al otro por los pasillos, se puso a leer con más detenimiento la información y alzó con sorpresa sus finamente depiladas cejas.

_«¿Por qué algo así aparecería en el mundo humano tan repentinamente? Y después de tanto tiempo, ¿por qué ahora?»_

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

_**Notas de autora:**_

_***(1)** "Yes, My Darling" es un juego de palabras que (en inglés) podría significar: "Sí, querida"; pero también algo como: "Sí, mi amor"._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

No estaba muerta, Kuro-fandom. Andaba de parranda (?)

Okya, es raro volver a publicar algo en este sección x'D

Sobretodo con una intención que no sea la de re-editar y actualizar fanfics viejos. Los que ya corregí lo tienen señalado tanto en el Summary como al final de cada historia y/o capítulo. Aún faltan algunos más por editar, pero estaba también con la espinita de iniciar un proyecto relacionado a mi continuidad de "Kuroshitsuji III".

Un amigo me animó tras hablarle de esta idea, y bueno ¡aquí me tienen! Con una historia que tuve en mente desde hace mucho, pero que no pude plasmar sino luego de ordenar muchas ideas, además de salir de frustrantes años que me mataban la inspiración por cuestiones personales.

Espero les guste tanto a los que ya me conozcan por aquí, como a los que me lean por primera vez.

No olviden darle click a "follow" y "favorite". Se agradecerá también si dejan sus reviews.


	2. El perro guardián de Inglaterra

_**DISCLAIMERS:** Ni 'Kuroshitsuji' ni sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es esta historia y los OC's (Original Characters) incluidos._

**_._**

_**ADVERTENCIAS:** Continuidad alternativa al final de Kuroshitsuji II. Historia ocurrida entre el prólogo y el primer capítulo de **"Akuma no Tengoku, Tenshi no Jigoku"**._

_**»** Insinuaciones de parejas crack, parejas no tan crack y también de parejas que incluyen y/o se conforman por OC's._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_"El Perro Guardián de Inglaterra"_**

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

El propietario de la mansión yacía recostado contra el escritorio de su despacho, con su fiel mayordomo ubicado a su derecha y el resto de los miembros de la servidumbre parados en frente suyo. Tenía algo muy importante que decirle al cuarteto de humanos que le llevaban sirviendo desde hace tres años; aunque el señor Tanaka estuvo al servicio de aquél lugar desde incluso antes que naciera.

Parecía ser bastante delicado lo que estaba por comunicarles el conde del parche, ya que poseía una expresión sumamente seria y difícil de descifrar, manteniendo cerrado su único ojo visible. Una que le hacía verse muy similar al hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, a pesar de que no compartieran ningún tipo de parentesco… al menos uno del que los demás fueran conscientes.

—E-entonces… —Habló la mucama de cabello rojo granate y gafas tamaño botella, reuniendo valor para romper el silencio—. ¿Q-qué era lo que quería decirnos, Joven Amo?

—Debe ser algo urgente si es que Sebastián nos hizo venir a todos —Inquirió el chef de ojos turquesas y cabellos color mostaza—. ¿O me equivoco?

—J-Joven Amo… —Al ver que éste no abría su ojo todavía, el muchacho de revuelto cabello rubio fresa se sentía cada vez más nervioso—. N-no tendrá pensado despedirnos, ¿verdad?

Para temor del jardinero, el pequeño conde finalmente abrió su ojo ante aquél último cuestionamiento. ¿¡Realmente iba a despedirlos!? Pero, ¿qué habían hecho para enfurecerlo tanto? Al menos en esta ocasión…

—No, Finny, lo que les diré no tiene relación con sus empleos —Aclaró rápidamente para evitar que los humanos se alteraran—. Aunque… si desean renunciar después de que lo sepan, tienen el completo y absoluto derecho a hacerlo.

—_¿¡R-RENUNCIAAAAAR!?_ —Chilló el más joven de los sirvientes, luciendo alterado de que el condecito que les dio un hogar a él y los demás se atreviera a considerar algo semejante—. ¡Nunca haríamos tal cosa, Joven Amo!

—¡Eso, eso! —Afirmó Baldroy totalmente de acuerdo, siendo secundado por Maylene.

—¿¡Quién defendería la mansión y a usted mismo cuando el Sr. Sebastián no esté presente!? —El mayordomo los había reclutado hace tres años precisamente para eso, obteniendo todos un objetivo en común gracias al niño frente a ellos.

—Sin menospreciar las habilidades de cada uno de ustedes, en lo más mínimo: lo digo porque sus servicios ya no serían necesarios —Confesó de la forma más delicada que se le ocurrió, añadiendo con una mirada sombría—. Sencillamente porque sería capaz de cuidarme solo, incluso si Sebastián no estuviera conmigo.

—P-pero… ¿qué dice, Joven Amo? —Refutó Finnian tomándole de las manos, sin saber por qué le resultó doloroso pensar en "ya no ser necesario" para la persona que le otorgó una vida más feliz, una repleta de libertad—. Usted todavía es un niño, ¡incluso más pequeño que yo!

—Puede que siga siendo joven en edad y físico, Finny… pero realmente ya no soy un "niño" como tú.

Sin apartar sus enguantadas manos de las del jardinero, la sonrisa que el de cabello cenizo le dedicó fue extraña, como si quisiera dar a entender algo que iba más allá de la comprensión de cualquiera. Aparte de verse también algo triste, pensando que los valientes y formidables humanos que veía lo podrían abandonar al enterarse de lo que ocultaba.

—Joven Amo, con el debido respeto… ¡Pare ya con tanto misterio y díganos qué le pasa, con un demonio!

Sonriendo con ironía ante esa exclamación del chef, Sebastián finalmente habló luego de observar todo en completo silencio:

—Curioso, Bard. Sin darte cuenta, diste la primera pista para responder la duda de todos.

—¡No es momento para bromear, mayordomo del demonio! —Para enojo de Baldroy, lejos de ofenderse por ese comentario, la sonrisa del susodicho se ensanchó.

—Y volviste a acercarte a la verdad, no esperaba que fueras tan intuitivo.

Antes de que el ex-militar de origen americano se lanzara hacia el "demonio de mayordomo", una voz solemne y llena de años de experiencia se hizo oír:

—Joven Amo, Sr. Sebastián… por favor, sean sinceros y confirmen si van a decir lo que creo que van a decir…

Se trataba del mayordomo más anciano, el señor Tanaka. Siendo de noche en aquél momento, estaba en su forma original en lugar de la "miniatura". Tenía una mirada condescendiente, como para darle ánimos al pequeño conde y que dijera lo que tanto temía revelar. El viejito tenía dos sospechas sobre qué tendría que decir: una relacionada al mayordomo y otra exclusivamente con el jovencito.

—No cabe duda de que el Sr. Tanaka es realmente perceptivo… —Comentó el Michaelis, sin despegar su mirada del venerable humano sino hasta que se giró hacia el Amo en común de ambos—. ¿Desea decirlo usted o que lo haga yo, Joven Amo?

—Está bien, lo diré sin más rodeos… —Suspiró, acariciando con temblorosa ansiedad el anillo de borde plateado y cuya gema tenía el mismo color de su ojo—. Tanto Sebastián como yo somos, pues… _ninguno de nosotros… es humano…_

Dudó a último minuto de decirles _"qué"_ eran de forma directa, cruda y sin censura. Pero tampoco se acorbardó tanto para no revelar esa verdad a medias. Sebastián cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa paciente, sin intenciones de presionar a su "Amo y Señor" respecto al tema.

Finnian y Bard inicialmente ladearon la cabeza, con sus bocas entre abiertas y luciendo bastante confundidos. El señor Tanaka observó intrigado al pequeño Phantomhive, como queriendo buscar sin mucho éxito algún indicio de semejante respuesta. Estaba completamente seguro que había nacido y vivido como un niño humano desde que lo conoció… al menos antes de "aquella" tragedia, teniendo más que claro que el chico cambió para siempre desde entonces.

Maylene centró instantáneamente su mirada en Sebastián, sin saber la razón, sintiendo un muy ligero dolor de cabeza. Como si algún rincón de su mente luchara por recordar algo que hubiera olvidado, algo que hubiera sido suprimido por completo. Lo único claro fue que cuando el mayordomo le devolvió la mirada, ella apartó la suya y sintió un súbito calor agolpándose en sus mejillas.

Y ahora que se ponía a pensar… ¿desde cuándo se sentía atraída por él?

Cursilerías aparte, realmente no conseguía ubicar el momento en que había desarrollado ese "crush" por el Michaelis. En serio, sin intenciones de romance, ¿cuál era _LA RAZÓN_ de que su corazón se acelerara tanto cuando lo tenía cerca, o le susurraba algo a escasa distancia? Si ya estaba clara en que albergaba sentimientos por él, esa no era la respuesta a su incógnita. Incluso se le hacía sospechosa la migraña que sufrió ante esa revelación de que _"no era humano"._

Sebastián parecía plenamente consciente de lo que ella pensaba, observándola desde que ella dejó de verlo y entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos sangrientos. Pero decidió intervenir al ver que se le hacía tan difícil al jovencito:

—Lo que el Joven Amo está tratando de decir: es que tanto él como yo somos demonios.

Un largo minuto de silencio inundó el cuarto, sólo para verse roto por la carcajada de Baldroy.

—Que buena broma, Sebastián, muy buena. ¡Ahora, ya en serio! ¿Qué quiso decir el Joven Amo con lo de antes?

—Pues eso mismo, que a diferencia de ustedes: ninguno de nosotros es un humano.

—Basta, Sebastián. Ya no es gracioso…

—No se supone que lo sea, humanito~

Siendo sinceros, lo que más se aproximaba a un "demonio infante" era un humano de edad avanzada como Tanaka. Hombres más jóvenes como Baldroy no pasaban de parecer bebés, a comparación.

El pequeño noble apretó ligeramente su labio inferior con los dientes, respiró hondo y reunió más valor para retirarse el parche. Con ambos ojos abiertos, dejó a la vista el sello de su "eterno" contrato con el demonio más longevo.

Disimuló una expresión dolorida ante las caras de shock de los demás, especialmente las de Tanaka y Finnian. Si por el anciano guardaba los mismos sentimientos que tendría por un abuelo, al jardinero lo llegó a considerar su mejor amigo. No por nada siempre veían juntos el "programa favorito"_***(1)** _de Finny… ahora el condecito tenía miedo de no poder hacerlo nunca más.

—Sebastián es un demonio que conocí hace tres años, yo seguía siendo un humano entonces —Comenzó a hablar lo más firme que pudo—. Con la intención de que me ayudara a vengarme de los asesinos de mi familia: hice un contrato con él a cambio de "algo".

—¿Qué cosa…? —Finnian sonaba destrozado, Tanaka posó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Se refiere a su alma, ¿no es así? —El anciano recibió un asentimiento del noble, sintiendo pena por ver al jardinero bajando su mirada.

No sabía si sentía rencor contra el demonio mayor por haber atentado contra la "existencia entera" de su Amo, pero el más viejo estaba claro en que lo que realmente le atormentaba era su propia culpa. Fracasando en proteger a sus Amos en la noche del primer incendio…**_*(2)_** Incapaz de perdonarse por no salvar a la descendencia de Vincent y Rachel como debió haberlo hecho.

Sebastián retomó la palabra, como quien habla sobre temas sin mucha importancia:

—Ya que no tenía nada que perder, aquél niño humano no tuvo miedo de entregarme su alma con tal de vengarse de los que le humillaron. Pero omitiendo detalles para acortar la historia… —Agitó una mano como si no fuera gran cosa—. Digamos que después de esos tres años, mi Joven Amo terminó convirtiéndose en demonio por un complicado incidente, y por tanto…

—¿Y por tanto…? —Recobrando un poco de amarga esperanza, Finnian vio al mayordomo alzarse de hombros, resignado.

—Se me hizo imposible devorar su alma.

—¡Momento, un momento! —Lo detuvo Maylene, evidentemente sorprendida pero sin lucir tan perturbada como los demás humanos—. ¿Acaso los demonios no deberían estar… allá abajo?

El Michaelis asintió, aclarándole a la "amante de lo sobrenatural" que estuvieron a punto de marcharse a "ese lugar" la mañana del presente día, pero terminaron desistiendo al último momento. Y personalmente, decidió quedarse en el mundo humano para ver cómo crecía su "Amo y Señor" en su nueva etapa diabólica.

El trío dinámico recordó lo agitados que estuvieron en el transcurso del mismo día, todos preocupados por la ausencia del par de "presuntos demonios". Resonaba en sus mentes la frase que el mayordomo les dijo, cuando lo vieron volver con Ciel en brazos:

_"El Joven Amo y yo fuimos a dar un pequeño paseo, pero ya no iremos a ningún lado"_

Con que a eso se estaba refiriendo… y a juzgar por las palabras de Tanaka en esa ocasión, ¿acaso lo sabría? ¿Lo presentía?

—Pero aunque aseguren que son demonios… —El rubio mayor se rascaba la nuca incesantemente, como si tratara de buscar un poquito de lógica en todo lo que pasaba—. ¡No sé! Incluso viendo esa cosa rara en el ojo del Joven Amo…

—¡Oh, cierto! También poseo el sello del contrato, por si gustan verlo —Retirándose los guantes con sus dientes, el mayordomo evidenció el mismo símbolo plasmado en la parte trasera de sus manos de uñas negras.

—Parecen tatuajes de alguna mafia con gusto por el ocultismo… —Sebastián sonrió y cerró sus ojos ante aquél comentario. Bard podía decir cosas bastante graciosas si se hallaba consternado.

Su Amo suspiró y de igual manera cerró sus ojos, sólo para abrirlos y volver a sobresaltarlos cuando sus pupilas se contrajeron como las de un reptil, a la vez en que el color azul fue reemplazado por un violeta brillante. Aunque el sello del contrato prevalecía en el respectivo ojo.

—Sebastián, es una orden… haz una demostración para confirmarles todo lo que decimos.

Al abrir sus propios ojos, mostrando que compartían la apariencia sobrenatural de los del demonio más pequeño, su sonrisa aumentó al punto que se apreciaban sus colmillos. Y pronunció su característica muletilla:

—Yes, My Lord.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que se retiraron del despacho y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Tanaka mantenía su vista fija en el techo, acostado y arropado en su cama del cuarto que compartía con Baldroy y Finnian; los dos últimos hace rato que sucumbieron ante el sueño.

Su mente seguía vagando en las palabras intercambiadas durante aquella charla, después de que el Michaelis les demostrara que era un demonio… y confirmando el extraño presentimiento que le ocasionó al anciano desde el momento en que lo conoció. Sin embargo, no sabía que se tratara de un demonio como tal, y muchísimo menos esperó que el único Phantomhive sobreviviente acabara convirtiéndose en uno.

Tanaka le dedicó una mirada al chef que dormía en la cama ubicada entre la suya y la de Finny.

A pesar del sobresalto inicial por la "demostración" del sirviente sobrenatural, su única reacción fue básicamente: _"¿Es extraño que justo ahora no me asuste tanto como cuando me regaña por quemar la cocina?"_. El jardinero y la criada sentían algo parecido, a lo que el "demonio de mayordomo" acabó riéndose en medio de aquella bruma de plumas negras.

Perdiendo la mayoría de sus inseguridades al oír que Baldroy, Finnian y Maylene se contagiaron de aquella carcajada, el Phantomhive sonrió y Tanaka devolvió esa sonrisa. Probablemente se lo tomaron de forma tan razonable por convivir hace tiempo con un perro demoníaco. El Michaelis recobró su apariencia de hombre poco después, y al preguntarles si todavía deseaban servir en aquella mansión: la respuesta del trío dinámico fue que_ "el Joven Amo siempre sería su Joven Amo y humano o no, eso jamás cambiaría"_. Tanaka había asentido al estar de acuerdo con esa contestación, riendo con su cálido _"Jo, jo, jo"._

_«Aunque el Joven Amo nunca terminó revelando esa otra cuestión…»_ Suspiró y entrecerró sus ancianos ojos, sintiendo que el sueño por fin empezaba a abatirlo, terminando por rendirse poco después.

.

.

.

.

Por los momentos, los únicos despiertos dentro de la gran mansión eran el par de demonios, en medio de unas "lecciones" que el adulto impartía al más pequeñito. Aunque no eran de esas en las que sería necesario usara su traje de "tutor".

Tras confirmar que el apoyo de los atolondrados, pero leales humanos estaba más que asegurado: Sebastián pensó que eso elevaría el espíritu del "novato" y se sentiría lo bastante motivado para practicar lo que en aquél momento le enseñaba. El condecito estaba en medio de su cama y con su camisón de dormir puesto, sin parche y con ambos ojos cerrados. Mientras el mayordomo lo observaba sentado sobre una silla, con sus piernas elegantemente cruzadas y sus ojos sobrenaturales fijos en el otro. Ninguno decía nada.

_«Ahora, concéntrese muy bien… »_ Podía escuchar la voz de Sebastián, pero no como si las palabras salieran de su boca, sino como si sonaran en su mente tal cual un delicado, pero claro eco. _«Asienta con la cabeza si es que puede oírme»_

Vio que su "pequeño alumno" hacía lo indicado, confirmando su capacidad de recepción.

La telepatía permitía que los demonios pudieran comunicarse sin necesidad de hablar, los que nacían directamente de sangre diabólica lo adquirían casi de inmediato. Pero casos como el Phantomhive, que fue humano y se convirtió en demonio, hacían necesario que practicase para dominarlo. El "escuchar" era un poco más fácil, tenía que relajar su mente lo suficiente para poder "recibir" lo que quisieran comunicarle. Y aunque llevó algunos minutos, pudo conseguirlo.

_«Ahora, trate de despejar su mente y manténgala en blanco como un lienzo limpio. Piense en algo que quiera decirme, lo que sea. Ordene sus pensamientos como si fueran palabras y expréselos con seguridad»_

Podía escuchar ocasionalmente sugerencias de la "voz telepática" del mayor, aconsejándole que probara primero con palabras cortas en lugar de una frase completa. Y lo intentaba, en verdad que era así. El niño de cabello cenizo apretaba fuertemente sus ojos, sus cejas descendían en un ceño fruncido que aumentaba con el pasar de los segundos, segundos que se volvían minutos, minutos que aumentaban y aumentaban. No había resultados.

—¡Agh, no puedo! —Estalló abriendo sus ojos, brillando tan diabólicos en la oscuridad del cuarto como los del otro. Vio a su "siervo y maestro" soltar un suspiro silencioso, alzando una de sus cejas pero sin exasperarse.

_«Tampoco creo que lo pueda dominar en una noche. Si se enoja, será más complicado mantener su mente en blanco, Joven Amo…»_

—Lo sé, lo sé… —Apretaba sus puños sobre sus piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, pudiendo hablar por permiso mental del otro—. Y en verdad estoy manteniendo la mente en blanco, no sé qué pasa.

_«No lo dudo. Si es capaz de recibirme con suficiente claridad para responderme, así sea en voz alta, su mente debe estar más que despejada»_ Se llevó una mano sin guante al mentón, francamente extrañado. _«Pero es curioso. Teniendo el sello de nuestro contrato: pensaba que la balanza podría inclinarse en beneficio para esta práctica»_

Si bien esa marca funcionaba para que pudiera encontrar a su contratista, sin importar dónde y qué tan lejos estuviese, el Michaelis teorizó que podría funcionar como algún catalizador para que el Phantomhive aprendiera tal habilidad con mayor rapidez. Pero evidentemente, algo lo estaba bloqueando o le impedía comunicarse como debía hacer.

_«Es posible que el problema no tenga que ver con el orden de sus pensamientos, quizá…»_

—¿Quizá… qué?

_«Quizá… la causa se deba a sus propias emociones, Joven Amo»_ Ante la carita de incredulidad del pequeño noble, la voz telepática añadió: _«Incluso si siente alivio de que Finny y los demás estén al tanto de nuestra situación, ¿no siente que su pecho todavía se oprime por algo?»_

Presentía que el actual cabeza de la familia Phantomhive lo sabía. Tanaka era consciente de que desveló tan sólo parte de la verdad, que faltaba sincerarse sobre algo más. Aunque Tanaka no sabía si el Joven Amo acabaría diciéndolo en algún momento, tampoco quiso presionarlo respecto a ello.

Pero muy probablemente, la preocupación y la culpa que el chico sentía eran lo que suprimía su potencial telepático. Culpa que siempre tuvo presente, pero de la que nunca hizo mucho caso al mantenerla oculta tras tantos años. Y poniéndose a pensar: si tener un par de secretos como aquellos ya era estresante, de seguro el añadir su "conversión" a la lista era todavía peor.

Sebastián podía apostar a que lo más preocupante de tantos secretos era una razón específica…

_«Es por la señorita Elizabeth, ¿no es así?» _La prometida de Ciel. Tan sólo vio al demonito bajar su cabeza y un fugaz rubor inundó sus mejillas.

Francamente, aunque el Michaelis hubiera desarrollado cierto apego a su actual contratista y mayor interés por su mundo, todavía no llegaba a comprender cosas tales como el amor.

A lo mucho llegó a pensar en el buen Agni como su primer amigo, considerándolo un respetable contrincante y muy parejo a él, a pesar de ser humano. Aprendiendo bastante del mismo sobre cómo delegar mejor las tareas en la servidumbre, aprovechando las cualidades de cada quien para desenvolverse mejor en cosas ajenas a "proteger la mansión". Por ejemplo, nunca se le habría ocurrido permitir que Finny entrara a la cocina, para ayudar aplastando papas con su "fuerza bruta". ¡Y había servido bien!

—Tan sólo quiero protegerla… —Murmuró con sus ojos entrecerrados, con tanta sinceridad que el mayordomo casi dudó se tratara de un demonio.

_«¿Aún si mantiene secretos para ella? ¿Aún si ella pudiera llegar a odiarlo y tenerle miedo?»_ No lo comentó con malicia, por más contradictorio que sonara. Simplemente le parecía que era una charla que el pequeño necesitaba tener.

—Si con eso la mantengo apartada de tantos peligros… cargaría con las consecuencias.

¡Oh! Aquello sonó igualito a cuando formaron su pacto, le dio cierta nostalgia cínica. No sabía si sería muy noble o muy cobarde… pero sin duda su Joven Amo era todo un idiota enamorado y su conversión no cambió eso.

_«¿Y cómo tiene pensado protegerla? ¿Qué piensa hacer a partir de ahora?» _El Phantomhive no contestó, pero sí se quedó reflexionando en silencio.

Pensó en Fred Abberline y en su deseo: el de hacer a Inglaterra más segura para criar al bebé que esperaba de su amada. Mujer que el conde seguía apoyando económicamente, y que también era cuidada por el hermano del difunto Fred; el energético Edward. Mentiría si dijera que ya no le afectaba la muerte del más tranquilo de los gemelos Abberline, incapaz de seguir culpando a Sebastián al reconocer su parte de la responsabilidad en ese asunto. Alguien tan correcto, muriendo al estar empeñado en querer ayudarle por más distintos que fueron.

Tampoco había podido odiar a Lau _—después de recuperar sus memorias perdidas—***(3)**_ ya que el mismo acabó teniendo razón con respecto a la Reina Victoria.

Pensó entonces en aquella monarca, a la que su propia familia fue fiel desde generaciones antes de su nacimiento… y que acabó por traicionarlos. Sin embargo, culpaba más al ángel corrupto que influenció a la reina _—aprovechándose cruelmente de su dolor por el difunto rey—_ para llevar a cabo su retorcida y obsesiva ambición de "purificar el mundo". Sintió lástima por Victoria al identificarse con ella, ya que no lo consideraba tan distinto a venderle el alma a un demonio por un fuerte deseo de venganza… o como fue el caso de su tía, Madame Red, hacerse cómplice de un Shinigami para cometer asesinatos en base a emociones rencorosas.

Nuevamente pensó en Lau, y recordó el hecho de que estaban en "los mismos términos de antes". No sabía si buenos o malos, pero seguía siendo parte de los "Aristócratas del Mal" y uno de sus contactos del Bajo Mundo. Lo más conveniente sería mantenerlo de su lado, como demonio ya no debería preocuparse de que quisiera hacerle daño.

Al igual que sus ancestros, por más que anteriormente lo hacía por órdenes de la reina, el pequeño conde había influido en parar situaciones que afectaban la seguridad y bienestar de la población, tales como el tráfico de personas y "negocios" de esa clase de calaña. Puede que lo tuvieran trabajando como un Perro, pero aunque sea pudo considerarse uno guardián; uno que protegía Inglaterra.

Podía continuar con ello por su propia voluntad, asumirlo como su objetivo. Su medio para mantener segura a Elizabeth y conseguir con el paso del tiempo que el anhelo de Fred se hiciera realidad. Sí, lo había decidido.

_«Yo… lo… seré»_

¡Vaya! Esa no había sido la voz mental del Michaelis, razón por la que el mismo sonrió. Y al preguntarle telepáticamente a qué se refería, aunque seguía expresándose con lentitud y necesitaba perfeccionarse; finalmente ordenando sus conflictivas emociones; el contratista de Sebastián declaró con convicción en sus pensamientos:

_«¡El Perro Guardián de Inglaterra!»_

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Sus ojos esmeraldas observaban el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana de su habitación, vistiendo su holgado camisón de dormir y con sus rubios cabellos cayendo con gracia por encima de su espalda, al estar libres de sus coletas. Hace rato que Paula se retiró a su propio cuarto, dejando a Elizabeth para que ambas se fueran a dormir.

Pero la hija de Alexis y Frances Middleford no lograba conciliar el sueño, había sufrido una extraña y muy inquietante pesadilla.

Se vio a sí misma parada al lado de su prometido, sujetos de la mano mientras apreciaban una figura de gran tamaño y silueta particular; contrastando con el verdoso monte donde reposaba por su color tan distintivo. La emoción que la embargaba por encontrar al "ciervo blanco" seguía tan intensa como el día en que ocurrió, con la diferencia que la del sueño duró poco. Ciel había soltado su mano y simplemente le dio la espalda, alejándose de ella. Por más que Lizzy corría para alcanzarlo, no se acercaba, sentía que cada vez estaba más lejos. Todo se hundió en la oscuridad y fue ahí que despertó.

Ver las estrellas y la luna la tranquilizaban, sin saber bien por qué. Fue entonces que dio un pequeño respingo y notó cómo caía algo del cielo a gran velocidad, destacándose por su brillo platinoso de la azabache capa nocturna. ¡Era una estrella fugaz!

—¡Awwww, que Bonis~!_***(4)**_ —Se tapó rápidamente la boca tras exclamar eso en voz alta, producto de su emoción. ¿Alguien la habría escuchado? Ojalá que no…

Pero incapaz de contener su repentino ánimo ante aquella estrellita con fama "cumplidora de deseos", juntó sus manos y cerró sus ojitos con expresión anhelante. Se ruborizó cuando a su mente llegó la imagen de un jovencito de cabellos cortos y cenizos, expresión seria pero caballerosa, con un ojo azul a la vista y el otro cubierto por un parche. Sólo podría pedir algo y estaba muy clara en qué sería:

_«Deseo siempre estar junto a la persona que amo para hacerla feliz»_

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

_**Notas de Autora:**_

_***(1)** Sé perfectamente que la televisión no existía por esa época, pero me estoy basando exclusivamente en un comentario de Finnian en el mismo manga. #FinnyxCielFeels_

**_._**

_***(2)** En el anime, la mansión Phantomhive sufrió dos incendios. El primero ocurrido en la tragedia donde murió la familia de Ciel (el incendio original del manga) y el segundo cuando Pluto prendió todo con su aliento de fuego (al verse controlado por Ash Landers)_

**_._**

_***(3)** Rememorando: Ciel había perdido sus recuerdos por todo el pedo ocurrido en la segunda temporada del anime. Su amnesia afectó su memoria desde la muerte de Madame Red, ya que tampoco recordaba que conoció a Soma y Agni, ni la muerte del propio Fred Abberline ***Sniff***_

**_._**

_***(4)** Como quiero que los "kawaii" tan característicos de Lizzy resalten, en lugar de escribirlos como "Lindo", "Tierno", "Adorable" o demás sinónimos, decidí distinguirlos con un "Bonis" **(LOL)** Así que ella lo usaría para algo y alguien que considere "Bonito" o "Bonita"._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Nuevamente gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus reviews y dar click a "follow" o "favorite".

A estas alturas _YA SÉ LA VERDAD DETRÁS DE LA FAMILIA PHANTOMHIVE_, pero esta historia forma parte de un multiverso que mezcla sucesos del anime y el manga de Kuroshitsuji. No ocurre en la misma ruta del manga ni pasarán los mismos acontecimientos, al menos no de la misma manera.

No haré menciones muy explícitas del gemelo de "Our!Ciel", ni profundizaré demasiado en el tema. Al menos hasta saber el nombre real del contratista de Sebastián… o por lo menos saber _"POR QUÉ"_ el gemelo más joven tomó la identidad de su hermano en lugar de hacer el contrato por su nombre propio. Algo que personalmente me intriga, ya que habría tenido que asumir la responsabilidad de ser el sucesor de Vincent _AÚN_ sin ser el "Real!Ciel", pues cuando el sucesor original muere: el hermano que le sigue toma dicho puesto.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, _PARA MÍ_ el "Ciel falso" que conocimos a lo largo del manga _SÍ_ está enamorado de Elizabeth.

Los que discrepen con esto tienen su derecho, pero respeten mi opinión de igual manera, ¿está bien?

Desde luego que en "Kuroshitsuji III" Lizzy descubrirá la verdad en algún momento, pero no será necesariamente del mismo modo que en el manga.


	3. La calma antes de la tormenta

_**DISCLAIMERS:** Ni 'Kuroshitsuji' ni sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es esta historia y los OC's (Original Characters) incluidos._

_**.**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:** Continuidad alternativa al final de Kuroshitsuji II. Historia ocurrida entre el prólogo y el primer capítulo de **"Akuma no Tengoku, Tenshi no Jigoku"**._

_**»** Insinuaciones de parejas crack, parejas no tan crack y también de parejas que incluyen y/o se conforman por OC's._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**"La calma antes de la tormenta"**_

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Sentado a un borde de su cama, el Conde Phantomhive tomaba una taza de té mientras Sebastián terminaba de acomodar su conjunto de esa mañana, colocando en su lugar los botoncitos de sus botas.

A diferencia de la vez en que casi se marcharon, las prendas de aquél día no lucían tan lúgubres, aunque todavía resaltaban los colores oscuros. Como demonio, normalmente no debería poder captar el sabor de los alimentos ni las bebidas humanas. Pero para sorpresa del mayordomo, el pequeño todavía lograba saborearlos. Seguramente se debería al haber sido humano anteriormente, el Michaelis a veces _—sólo a veces—_ sentía ligera envidia de ese privilegio, que parecía imposible para un demonio "hecho y derecho" como él.

Fue entonces cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, llamando la atención de ambos.

—Entra —Tras recibir la autorización del chico, la puerta se abrió y apareció Maylene.

—J-Joven Amo… —Informó con una voz que denotaba inseguridad—. Lady Elizabeth vino a verlo…

Disimulando perfectamente su torrente de emociones ante la mención de ese nombre, el condecito terminó su té y tan sólo dijo un _"Ya veo…"_, para luego tenderle la tacita a Sebastián. Se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta, pero la voz de la mucama lo detuvo antes de salir:

—J-Joven Amo…

—Tranquila, Maylene. Podré lidiar con esto yo solo…

Y tan pronto él se retiró del cuarto, la pelirroja le envió una mirada al mayordomo que seguía parado a sus espaldas; una mirada de preocupación. El demonio de cabellos negros lucía serio, pero terminó por sonreír y le dijo lo mismo que más tarde le repetiría a Baldroy y Finnian:

—No hay que ser descorteses con Lady Elizabeth, ¿entendido?

—E-eso nunca, pero… ¿estará bien si tan sólo actuamos como siempre?

—No hay que considerarlo una actuación. Tanto ustedes, como el Joven Amo y yo seguiríamos cumpliendo nuestras funciones en este lugar —Y llevándose un dedo a sus labios aterciopelados, él añadió—. Tan sólo ayudarían al Joven Amo a mantener su secreto, al igual que el mío.

Una de las condiciones para habérselo revelado a los humanos de la servidumbre, fue que no se lo dijeran a nadie más. A menos que el mayordomo y el conde lo consideraran estrictamente necesario.

Cuando la humana salió de la habitación, su superior estuvo por hacer lo mismo cuando se fijó en un detalle. Girándose hacia la cama, se sorprendió por unos segundos y en su rostro apareció una clara expresión de: _"Oops~"_. Normalmente no pasaba nada por alto. Pero ante la repentina llegada de la prima de su "Amo y Señor", cuando éste se dispuso a recibirla, digamos que se le escapó ese detallito en lo que su mayordomo lo vestía.

Ya en el recibidor de la mansión, Maylene abrió la puerta principal y tuvo que hacerse rápidamente a un lado, pues entró a toda velocidad un pomposo bólido de cabellos dorados y vestido rosado.

—_¡CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL~!_ —Canturreaba la prometida de Ciel, corriendo hasta el actual propietario de la mansión y dando una vuelta con él. A pesar de ser un demonio, el del parche sintió la familiar sensación de que casi se ahogaba por ese abrazo—. ¡Quería verte! ¡Te he extrañado mucho, Ciel~!

—Buenos días, Elizabeth —Cayendo en cuenta al instante de su error, se corrigió antes de que ella se lo reclamara—. ¡Ejem! ¿Cómo estás, Lizzy?

—¡Awwwww! Así me gusta, Ciel —Conmovida de que no fuese necesario que le recordara hablarle por su apodo, la rubia de ojitos verdes le tomó instintivamente sus manos y notó algo—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

El Phantomhive se puso tenso por ello y tragó grueso. ¡Los guantes! No los traía puestos, de modo que podían verse sus uñas oscuras. Su primer encuentro con ella como demonio, ¿y ya levantaba sospechas? Pero para alivio suyo, lo que en realidad llamó la atención de la Middleford fue otra cosa…

—¿Dónde está tu anillo, Ciel? —Se refería al mismo de bordes plateados y gema de color azul, que combinaba a la perfección con el ojo de su actual dueño.

—Lady Elizabeth tiene razón… —Afirmó la voz del mayordomo que acababa de aparecer junto a ellos, sosteniendo dos cosas entre sus enguantadas manos: el anillo mencionado y un par de guantes oscuros—. Como Cabeza de la familia Phantomhive, sería un descuido que no utilizara ese símbolo que pasó de generación en generación.

_«¡Me asustaste… idiota!»_

_«No me de las gracias, Joven Amo. Con su expresión es más que suficiente~»_

Sebastián pudo notar que su habilidad telepática había mejorado un poquito más desde la noche anterior. Al parecer, al Joven Amo le resultaba más fácil utilizarla cuando tenía emociones fuertes, pero controladas. Y una vez se puso sus guantes, introduciendo el anillo en su pulgar, fue cuando la voz de su amada volvió a tomarlo por sorpresa:

—Por cierto, Ciel, ¿qué pasa con esas uñas tuyas? ¡Están muy oscuras!

_«Maldición…»_ Pensó él, temiendo que se pudiera enfadar como su madre Frances, pensando que las tenía sucias o algo así.

—Yo, pues… ¿no te gustan? —Pudo escuchar perfectamente la carcajada de Sebastián resonando en toda su mente, aunque físicamente estuviera todo tranquilo y con porte educado. De tener mejor dominio de la telepatía en ese momento, su Amo y Señor le habría respondido con un montón de maldiciones.

—Bueno, normalmente no me parecerían lindas… —Respondió en total sinceridad y mientras el Michaelis alzaba una ceja, cuestionándose qué tenían de malo las uñas negras—. Pero creo que a ti te quedan muy bien, Ciel.

_«Awwww, que dulce. Un halago digno para una pequeña dama que acaba de hacerse la manicura»_

_«¡CÁLLATE!»_ Si sus mejillas no se ruborizaron lo suficiente ante las palabras de Lizzy, sin duda lo hicieron por aquella mofa del mayordomo. Su sonrojo no disminuyó porque la jovencita lo volvió a abrazar, alegando que se veía bastante "Bonis" así de rojito.

¡Menudo demonio! Doblegándose sin remedio ante la dueña de su corazón y los puchurros que le daba. Pero era inevitable al encontrarse con ella luego de un tiempo, precisamente al día siguiente de casi haberse ido para siempre del Mundo Humano. Su llegada tan repentina _—muy seguramente habiéndose escabullido para visitarlo en secreto—_ no le dio tiempo de prepararse mentalmente y confrontarla como siempre. Con su cabecita fría y su porte imponente… a pesar de ser más bajito que ella.

¿Pero qué más daba? Allí estaba la persona que más amaba, justo a su lado. Nunca volvería a pensar en la posibilidad de alejarse de ella, a no ser que la propia Elizabeth lo deseara…

De cualquier modo, él estaba decidido. Cumpliría su juramento de hacerla feliz. Por lo que logrando reponerse del previo bochorno, recuperó su porte solemne y extendió una mano hacia ella.

Sorprendiéndola por la serena sonrisa que le dedicó, Ciel cuestionó con caballerosidad:

—¿Bailaría conmigo, Lady? —Lizzy tardó unos segundos más en salir de la sorpresa inicial, pero finalmente tomó su mano con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—¡Con todo gusto~!

Como el pequeño Conde no tenía apartada ninguna de sus obligaciones para ese día, tenía tiempo de sobra para pasarlo con la afectuosa jovencita.

Así sería hasta que Sebastián re-acomodara su agenda, contactándose con sus maestras y tutores de siempre. Ante aviso telepático del mayordomo con que _"le tomaría un ratito reestructurar todo"_; y entendiendo que por_ "un ratito"_ se refería cuando mucho al día siguiente, el Phantomhive tuvo el impulso de pedirle que no se apresurara con ello. Instándolo en su lugar a que volviera a tocar el violín, como aquél día en que Lizzy también vino de improviso y _—adornando de cositas empalagosamente tiernas la mansión—_ el chico que consideraba su prometido bailó una pieza con ella.

Sí, podría ser un respetable miembro de la nobleza, pero como demonio también tenía sus prioridades. Y durante su disponibilidad: su mayor prioridad sería hacer feliz a la dulce chica.

_«Tómatelo con calma…»_ A pesar de que fue una orden, al mismo tiempo sonó como una petición.

Sólo deseaba seguir dando vueltas en su baile con Lizzy, en lo que el mayordomo continuaba tocando el instrumento, parado a los pies de la gran escalera principal. Sebastián sonrió en lo que cerraba sus ojos, sin dejar de tocar y respondiendo mentalmente con su característico:

_«Yes, My Lord»_

.

.

.

.

—¿Sabes, Maylene? —Hablaba Bard media hora después, estando ambos en la cocina—. Pensaba que las cosas serían distintas, o hasta algo tensas ahora que sabemos "eso" sobre ellos… pero más bien pareciera que el aire está más ligero, ¿me explico?

—Sí, sé a qué te refieres —Asintió ella, dándole una barridita al lugar y en lo que el chef preparaba unos sencillos, pero sabrosos emparedados para que almorzaran su Señor y la invitada—. Supongo que las cosas con el Sr. Sebastián cobran más sentido ahora. Y hasta he pensado que él mismo luce más cómodo de que "lo sepamos"… porque ya no tiene que disimular su pasado con el Joven Amo, ni todo lo demás al respecto.

—¡Y vaya que toman muchísimo sentido! —Como la vez en que se encargó de "adiestrar" a Pluto, algo que sólo se le hacía posible para alguien con habilidades fuera de este mundo. Y si se trataba de un demonio dominando a un perro demoníaco, pues la lógica no era complicada—. Incluso eso me responde cómo apareció tan repentinamente frente a mí, la vez que me reclutó en el campo de batalla…

La mucama de ascendencia China**_*(1)_** estaba más que de acuerdo. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que conoció al "demonio de mayordomo", siendo la primera del "trío dinámico" que llegó a la mansión por reclutamiento suyo. Estaba en lo más alto de la torre del reloj para tener mejor campo de visión… flaqueando de dispararle al hombre que debía matar, al verlo frente a su esposa e hijos… cuando una voz tan bella como inhumana habló a sus espaldas. Y antes de que pudiera apuntarle a su dueño, su rifle yacía en las manos de él. ¿En qué momento se lo habría quitado? Nunca lo supo, pero al fin tenía una respuesta para esa y muchas otras de sus inexplicables hazañas._***(2)**_

_«Y sin embargo, sigo sin recordarlo…»_ Se refería al momento en que se enamoró de él.

No podía decir que fue a primera vista. Cuando se conocieron él estuvo bastante pegado de ella, susurrándole halagos por sus ojos "de águila asesina" y comentando que serían de mucha utilidad en otro lugar… y a pesar de todo, Maylene ni siquiera se inmutó. Probablemente su sangre era lo suficientemente fría para no sucumbir ante sus diabólicos encantos. A pesar de que mostraba tener piedad dentro de su corazón; uno bastante bondadoso por dudar de asesinar a un "hombre de familia".

_Aunque por más amante de las cosas ocultas y aterradoras que fuera, ¿sería correcto albergar sentimientos por un demonio?_

Sus dudas emocionales habrían continuado_…_ de no ser porque Baldroy le reclamó que no levantara tanto polvo, pues estaba barriendo demasiado fuerte. El chef tuvo que tapar los emparedados con una gran sartén para evitar que la suciedad les cayera encima. El alboroto y las disculpas a gritos eran escuchadas por el lindo Finnian, quien podaba unos arbustos en los jardines y era acompañado por el señor Tanaka, en su adorable estado "miniatura".

—Todos parecen muy animados esta mañana —Comentaba el jardinero entre risitas—. ¿Verdad, Sr. Tanaka?

—¡Jo, jo, jo~! —Asentía el encogido ancianito, sosteniendo su inseparable tacita de té.

—Pensaba que al Joven Amo le molestaría la llegada tan repentina de Lady Elizabeth… pero al contrario, parecía bastante feliz de tenerla por aquí.

—¡Jo, jo, jo~!

—Y siendo honesto, me alegra que el Joven Amo esté animado —Una sonrisa nostálgica y algo triste apareció en su semblante—. No tiene que ser duro consigo mismo sólo porque ya no sea un "niño" como yo… nada tiene que cambiar sólo por eso, al menos eso pienso.

—Eso es muy cierto… —Lo sobresaltó escuchar la voz del Tanaka tamaño real, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa parecida a la suya, siendo adornada por dulzura paternal—. Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir al lado del Joven Amo… especialmente ahora que se acerca una tormenta.

Finny vio al anciano fijar su mirada en el cielo, cosa que él imitó y terminó confundiéndose más.

_«¿Una tormenta dijo?»_ Pero el día estaba bastante despejado y el sol brillaba en lo más alto.

Sebastián parecía compartir el mismo presentimiento que Tanaka, ya que observaba el horizonte desde una de las ventanas de los pisos superiores de la mansión, su serio semblante indicaba que algo pasaría. Desde la noche anterior lo percibió y no le gustó aquella sensación.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Denise cambiaba el camisón de dormir de Darla por un sencillo, cómodo y bonito vestido de color azafrán tostado con detalles café oscuro. La niña lucía mucho más animada que la noche anterior, a pesar de que había llorado bastante entonces. Y la mujer de cabellos de fuego sabía la razón: el Sr. Matthews.

Fue así como terminó refiriéndose al "ser" salido de aquél espejo, sabiendo después que no sólo era un demonio, sino que también había hecho un contrato con la pequeña Sunflow.

Cuando lo encaró para saber quién diablos era, negándose a llamarlo por el nombre de su difunto Amo Howder _—importándole un comino que le dijera que fue Darla quien se lo puso—_ el demonio le dijo que ese era su apellido original. Sintiendo que no se lo revelaría por más que insistiese, al final desistió de preguntar su nombre real.

—Oye, Denise… —Llamó la pequeña con voz tímida, casi preocupada.

—¿Dígame, Señorita?

—¿Qué te pasó aquí? —Preguntó, señalando las vendas y gasas que cubrían una de las mejillas de la mayor.

—Ah, no se preocupe… me atacó una bestia fea, es todo.

No le dijo la verdad, pero tampoco una mentira.

El Sr. Matthews había expulsado de la casa de campo a los miembros de la servidumbre, de una manera contundente y autoritaria, como si se tratara de su propio territorio. La única razón por la que no los asesinó fue por la orden _—en forma de súplica—_ de su pequeña contratista.

Pero Denise se negó a irse, recibiendo una bofetada que la tiró al suelo y le dejó tres marcas de rasguños en una mejilla. Las garras de él no serían muy largas, pero sí eran filosas.

Sin embargo, la mujer siguió firme en su negativa de alejarse de la niña y —_pensando en ganar tiempo_— les dijo a los otros sirvientes que fuesen a buscar ayuda; que no se preocuparan por ella porque se quedaría con Darla; viendo cómo protegerla de ese monstruo del averno. Logró quedarse muy a pesar del disgusto del Sr. Matthews, porque lo dejaron pensativo las palabras que ella le gritó después de su bofetada:

_"¡Tú ni siquiera la conoces! Yo la vi crecer, aprendí lo que le gusta y le disgusta, sé cómo cuidar de ella. ¡Soy la persona por la que tiene más confianza! ¡Pregúntaselo si no me crees! Si quieres expulsar a los demás y sin herirlos, pues muy bien. ¡Pero dime si sabrías cómo cuidarla apropiadamente sin mi ayuda!"_

De no ser por la orden de Darla, muy seguramente habría terminado muerta por ese arrebato de valor.

Pero tras analizarlo unos segundos, él reprimió un gruñido porque la humana tenía su punto. Era un demonio bastante longevo, pero a la vez un principiante en eso de los Contratos. No había forma de asegurar si tuvo algún pacto con alguien antes del actual, estuvo encerrado en ese espejo durante más tiempo del que podría recordar. Por lo tanto, necesitaría aprender cómo atender las necesidades de su "Ama y Señora" de siete años. Fue así cómo permitió a la cochera quedarse en la casa desde la noche anterior.

Dejando a Darla en el comedor, la sirvienta se dispuso a salir para buscarle el desayuno, cuando su vocecita la detuvo:

—Denise, por favor, ¿puedes decirle a mi Papá que venga? —El corazón de la pelirroja se detuvo ante tan inocente petición.

Era cierto: no le gustaba comer sola.

Por eso siempre que estaba en casa, el difunto Howder solía acompañarla para el desayuno, en caso de no poder estar con ella en el almuerzo y la cena. O si estaba ausente durante el día, procuraba estar ahí para la hora de la cena.

Pero el Amo Sunflow había muerto, y a pesar de eso, la pequeña parecía confundir al espectro con él. Le dijo a Denise algo así como que _"pidió que le devolvieran a su padre sin importar cómo, y adquirió la forma de un centauro porque ella le dijo que se parecía a uno"_. En su joven y tierna mentecilla todo se debía a esa lógica. Influía mucho la casi inmediata respuesta del Sr. Matthews, encerrado entonces en el espejo.

Y por más que Denise hubiese deseado gritarle que no se trataba de su padre; que estaba equivocada; que tenían que escapar de aquella criatura… un par de cosas hicieron que la mujer desistiera de ello. Una era no tener la fuerza para romperle el corazón, por más que fuera algo incorrecto seguirle la corriente con lo del Sr. Matthews.

—Y-yo… iré a buscarlo… —Fue todo lo que respondió la mujer, saliendo del comedor y reuniendo valor para buscar al que le hizo esa herida en el rostro.

No tardó mucho en dar con él.

El ser mitad hombre y mitad caballo estaba en un pasillo contiguo, ubicado entre el comedor y la cocina.

Parado frente a una pequeña mesita a mitad de camino, observando los cuadros que yacían sobre la superficie de madera. Sus ojos violetas y brillantes analizaban con atención los rostros de los humanos retratados. Uno pertenecía a su pequeña Ama, un par de añitos más joven o con edades cercanas a la actual; dependiendo del cuadro que viese. En algunos salía acompañada de dos humanos, un hombre y una mujer.

—Esos eran el Amo y su esposa… —La voz de la mortal a sus espaldas, aunque sonaba dura y cautelosa, no lo sobresaltó en lo más mínimo. Tampoco se molestó en girarse para mirarla, por lo que la escuchó seguir hablando—. Ella murió tres inviernos atrás, la Señorita Darla entonces tenía cuatro años. Desde entonces, su padre la cuidó con devoción y la consideró su tesoro más preciado. Incluso más valioso que toda su fortuna y esta casa de campo juntas. Tristemente, el Amo también murió hace poco…

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto, humana? —La interrumpió de tajo, con frialdad y sin mostrarse afectado por sus palabras ni un poco. Como si ya hubiera presenciado tanto sufrimiento antaño que terminara volviéndose insensible, o probablemente por haberlo sufrido en carne propia.

—¡Porque la Señorita Darla ya sufrió bastante _(más que suficiente)_ como para que alguien como tú la engañe, haciéndose pasar por el padre que perdió! —Le gritó sin siquiera tener miedo de que volviera a levantarle mano.

Él seguía sin verla y tan sólo sujetó uno de los cuadros entre sus manos de garras oscuras.

—Yo no asumí ese rol, fue mi Señora quien me lo dio. Y si eso es lo que ella desea, me consideraré su padre hasta que me diga que sea suficiente —Finalmente giró la cabeza hacia la adulta, con ese par de orbes sobrenaturales haciéndola congelarse. También pudo apreciar el símbolo diabólico que se reflejaba sobre uno de ellos, resplandeciendo unos segundos antes de desvanecerse.

Ésa era la segunda razón por la que no podía tomar a Darla, y simplemente escapar de ahí.

Lo había visto plasmado sobre la frente de la niña, oculto perfectamente entre los rizos de su pollina color crema.

Tenía el presentimiento de que ese demonio las encontraría, específicamente a la pequeña Sunflow, sin importar a dónde huyeran ni qué tan lejos lo hicieran.

—Ella quiere comer con su padre —Dijo para hacérselo saber, negándose a decir _"quiere comer contigo"_ porque nunca se referiría a él como _'aquello'_ para la pequeña—. Y dudo mucho que tengamos sillas para traseros de potro en este lugar. Lo más conveniente sería que declinaras, ¿no?

Él no respondió, pero entrecerró sus ojos ante semejante insulto hacia sus "cuartos traseros".

De igual manera, reconocía que la humana insolente tenía otro punto.

Incluso si la comida humana no le supiera más que a cenizas, el problema no era fingir comerla: sino sentarse en el mismo comedor que la menor. Podía acompañarla parado en sus cuatro patas, pero muy probablemente ella le invitaría a tomar asiento. No la conocía lo suficiente, pero de lo poco que percibió desde que le habló, ella era una niña bien educada. Ni siquiera parecía de esas que harían berrinches, sino de las que se resignaban con tristeza si algo no se cumplía. Entonces, ¿qué haría?

—Dile que en un minuto estaré con ella —Fue todo lo que le dijo, regresando de nueva cuenta a ver el cuadro que sostenía; apreciando al humano plasmado y con su pequeña Ama sentada sobre sus hombros. Parecía bastante feliz.

Denise enarcó una ceja, viéndolo con incredulidad.

Pero regresó al comedor después de pasar por la cocina, trayendo consigo el plato con el desayuno que consistía en tostadas, queso derretido, lechuga y tomate picados en una elegante ensalada, con un pedacito de nata encima. Todo eso acompañado de un vasito de jugo de naranja. Debo señalar que la familia Sunflow era amante de los animales, por eso su alimentación consistía en productos ajenos a la carne de cualquier animal; mínimo recurriendo a productos "inofensivos" como el queso y los lácteos. Al igual que frutas y todo tipo de verduras. Darla creció comiendo eso desde que tenía uso de razón, por lo que no le resultaba desagradable como a cualquier otra niñita de su edad.

—¿Y mi Papá?

—Dijo que vendría en un minuto… —Tuvo que reprimir una risa al imaginarse al cuadrúpedo del torso de hombre entrando al salón, intentando torpemente sentarse en alguna de las sillas del comedor.

—Pido disculpas por mi breve retraso…

—¡Papá! —Los ojillos dorados de la pelicrema se iluminaron no sólo de dicha, sino también de sorpresa al verlo. La adulta volteó con una expresión de fastidio que reemplazó una de shock total—. ¡Ven, papá! Por favor, siéntate conmigo.

Con una mezcla de impacto y temor, no fue un centauro lo que Denise vio pasar por aquella puerta, sino a un hombre adulto.

Y no cualquier hombre adulto, sino uno con gran parecido a su difunto Amo, Howder Sunflow.

Poseía su misma estatura, considerablemente alta. Su rostro conservaba esas mismas facciones de alguien ya maduro, pero que le hacían ver relativamente atractivo. Tenía su mismo cabello corto, peinado hacia los lados y de color castaño oscuro. Aunque a la vez se distinguía de su difunto Amo por un par de detalles: uno era que no tenía el bigote que hacía juego con su cabello. El otro se trataba de sus ojos oscuros, sin brillo y tan profundos que parecerían un abismo, de no ser por los atisbos de ámbar al borde inferior de la iris. Vestía pantalones, zapatos y un frac de mayordomo color café, encima de una camisa blanca y una corbata de tono rojo tostado.

No se trataba del patriarca Sunflow, sino nada más y nada menos que del Sr Matthews.

Una vez se acercó a la mesa, haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza y diciendo un_ "Con permiso"_, se sentó en la silla más cercana a donde estaba Darla, quedando a su derecha y justo frente a Denise; quien seguía parada del otro lado del comedor. La chiquilla en incontables ocasiones solía pedirle que se sentara, careciendo totalmente de estigmas sociales o egoísmo. Invitación que la cochera amablemente rechazaba por considerarlo impropio de alguien de la servidumbre. Pero incluso si se lo hubiera pedido aquella vez, a la pelirroja le habría sido imposible por sentir sus piernas congeladas. No de forma literal, sino producto del shock.

—¡Denise! ¿Estás bien? —Chilló la niñita, volviendo a preocuparse y con una mancha de nata sobre una de sus mejillas—. ¿Qué tienes?

La adulta no respondió, las palabras no salían de su boca.

Tan sólo pudo ver como el hombre se inclinaba cerca de la nena, limpiándole la manchita blanca con uno de sus enguantados dedos, para después llevársela a la boca. Cerró sus ojos abismales en resignada decepción. Como imaginaba, no captó sabor alguno, pero no perdió nada con intentarlo.

—Ciertamente, te ves bastante pálida… como si hubieras visto a un muerto —De no ser por el tono frío con que habló, le habría parecido que el comentario del Sr. Matthews fue una diabólica y cínica burla—. Si prefieres tómate el día libre. Yo me encargaré de cuidarla a partir de ahora.

—¡P-pero! T-tú… ¿C-cómo lo-…? —Fue callada por una tostada que el demonio, hábilmente y aún sin abrir sus ojos, tiró de lleno hacia su boca.

—Mejor reúne fuerzas comiendo eso y retírate a dormir un rato.

Si no podía degustar los alimentos que su pequeña Ama le ofrecía, al menos le serían de utilidad para acallar comentarios innecesarios. ¿Tanto impresionaba su habilidad de transformación para que la humana se alterara de esa forma? Al menos su pequeña Ama se lo tomó con más calma, podía aprender algo de ella.

No le propuso el día libre por amabilidad, para nada. Mientras menos molestara esa humana, sería mejor para él.

—¡Papá tiene razón, Denise! —Asintió Darla, muy de acuerdo con la sugerencia del Sr. Matthews—. Estás herida y no es bueno que te esfuerces.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

_**Notas de Autora:**_

_***(1) **¡Me sorprendí tanto como ustedes al descubrirlo! Pero según una de las informaciones oficiales de los personajes, Maylene es de ascendencia China._

_**.**_

_***(2)** El pasado de los sirvientes Phantomhive puede variar tanto en anime como en manga. Para Bard y Maylene me baso más en la perspectiva del anime, mientras que con Finny me voy por una mezcla del anime y el manga._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

¡Gracias por leer!

Ya con éste y el capítulo que sigue, terminaría la que considero como la parte "introductoria" de la historia.

En los próximos habrá más acción y se vendrá lo chido (?) aparte de aclararse qué misión le tocó a Grell en el prólogo.

No olviden dejar sus reviews, darle a "favorite" y a "follow"


	4. Crimson

_**DISCLAIMERS:** Ni 'Kuroshitsuji' ni sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es esta historia y los OC's (Original Characters) incluidos._

**_._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS: _**_Continuidad alternativa al final de Kuroshitsuji II. Historia ocurrida entre el prólogo y el primer capítulo de **"Akuma no Tengoku, Tenshi no Jigoku"**._

_**»** Insinuaciones de parejas crack, parejas no tan crack y también de parejas que incluyen y/o se conforman por OC's._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_"Crimson"_**

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Oscuro. Todo estaba tan oscuro… pero aunque estuviera consciente, su mente a la vez estaba en blanco…

_«¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?»_

También hacía mucho frío. El pecho le dolía como si le hubieran clavado algo afilado y de metal. Sentía el cuerpo bastante entumecido, como si no se pudiera mover luego de una fuerte caída. También le dolía la espalda.

_«Pero tengo que intentarlo, esa persona…»_

No podía recordar su aspecto, quién ni cómo era. Pero en lo más profundo de su ser, sentía que había alguien que debía buscar, alguien que debía encontrar y proteger. No sabía la razón, simplemente lo presentía.

Intentó abrir sus ojos lentamente, y poco a poco, su visión fue restableciéndose hasta acostumbrarse a lo que veía. Un firmamento azul nocturno adornado por estrellas brillantes. Observó a su alrededor, parecía estar en medio de un camino de tierra y vegetación. En ese momento no lo sabía, pero se encontraba a las afueras de Londres.

Se levantó lo mejor que pudo, sus piernas le temblaban como si hubieran estado dormidas por un largo rato. Caminó un poco y notó un pequeño río cercano, al cual se acercó para lavarse el rostro y quitarse ese letargo que tenía. El agua estaba fría, pero logró bien su cometido. Cuando las ondas del agua se detuvieron, una mujer joven de piel pálida, largo cabello blanco y ojos rojos le devolvió la mirada. Se trataba de su reflejo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al verificar que no tenía ropa, tan adormilada estaba que no lo notó al despertarse.

De paso, aquellos dolores que sentía en su pecho y espalda no ayudaban en nada. Una extensa cicatriz de corte vertical explicaba el por qué del primer dolor, aunque no pudiese recordar cómo ni cuándo se la habría hecho. Tampoco podía ver por qué le dolía la espalda.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Sobresaltada por una desagradable voz a espaldas suyas, se dio la vuelta y vio que pertenecía a un hombre de aspecto andrajoso. Su sonrisa amarillenta era igual de desagradable. Su cuerpo instintivamente le hizo correr, pero un segundo hombre le cerró el paso y la sujetó bruscamente de los hombros. Apestaba a ron.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, preciosa~? —Preguntó con voz cínica y una sonrisa nada agradable—. ¿Y dónde está tu ropa?

Le daba ligera curiosidad en medio de su embriaguez, aunque no era que ella la necesitara para lo que quisieran hacerle. Sosteniendo aún uno de sus temblorosos hombros, descendió su otra mano por su cintura y terminó apretándola contra él.

—¿Estabas tomando un baño a la luz de la luna~?

—¡N-no…! —Gritó con fuerza, sintiendo que el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

—Shhhhhh, tranquila, hermosura —El hombre de atrás le tapó la boca con una de sus manos, susurrándole contra el oído—. Haz lo que te pedimos y seremos amables contigo.

—_¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Pero ese grito no fue de la temblorosa fémina, sino del hombre que la agarraba por el frente.

Un perro de gran tamaño acababa de aparecer y estaba mordiéndole el trasero. Tenía un collar oscuro adornado de piedritas verdes. Su pelaje era de color canela y sus ojos eran de un extraño tono verde limón; poseía algunas manchas de tono opaco sobre su lomo. No clavó sus dientes lo suficiente para que saliera sangre, pero sí le mordió con la fuerza necesaria para apartarlo de un tirón, arrojándolo al piso y lejos de la mujer.

Bastó un profundo gruñido para que el otro desgraciado también la soltara, sintiendo que su borrachera desaparecía por el pavor. Ese perro era un Gran Danés, y si su tamaño no bastara para intimidarlo, probablemente sus afilados colmillos sí servirían. Huyendo entre tropezones, desde atrás lo siguió el que sufrió la mordida, cubriéndose la zona afectada con sus manos y quejándose entre maldiciones. Apresuraron el paso al oír un potente ladrido del can a sus espaldas.

Pero en lugar de perseguirlos, tan sólo se acercó a la desnuda joven. Obviamente no dijo nada, pero sus oscuros ojillos verdosos reflejaban tanta emoción que parecía preguntar: _"¿Te encuentras bien?". _Y ella sabía que el animal no la entendería, pero no pudo contenerse de expresar las palabras que le habría dicho a cualquier persona que le hubiese salvado:

—G-gracias… —Y de todos modos, sí pareció comprender por la forma en que agitó su cola.

Lamió su pálida carita con su mojada, pero tibia lengua y ella rió temblorosamente. Todavía sintiendo nervios por lo que casi ocurrió antes, acarició el peludo cuerpo de su salvador. Su aliento perruno era mil veces más agradable que la peste a alcohol de aquellos hombres. Se preguntó si tendría nombre, así que al ver una placa que yacía en el medio de su collar, pudo leer cuatro letras que recitaban:

—_¡DUKE!_ ¿Dónde te metiste, Duke? —Escuchó una voz masculina acercándose, llamando a alguien entre gritos. Y al ver que el perrote levantaba sus pequeñas orejas, parecía ser aquél al que buscaban—. ¡Ay, no sé cómo pudo escaparse así de pronto!

—Es culpa suya por no sujetar la correa como le indiqué, Amo —Habló otra voz masculina, sonando entre firme y preocupada.

—¡Es que tiraba tanto, que lo solté pensando que quería hacer pipí! —Exclamó la primera voz, excusándose con un tono apenado.

El enorme perro de nombre Duke se alejó corriendo, metiéndose entre unos arbustos con la misma velocidad con que apareció. Luego de oírse algunos ladridos y algo de alboroto, volvió a aparecer seguido de un par de personas. Los hombres eran altos, pero de estaturas diferentes. Y se sorprendieron mucho ante lo que el perro quiso mostrarles, viéndolo acercarse a la albina de ojos rojos. Ella se agachó con súbita vergüenza, tratando de ocultar su desnudez detrás del enorme animal sentado a sus pies.

—Bueno… tal parece que no quería hacer pipí —Comentó el más bajo, con sus mejillas bastante ruborizadas y bajando la mirada a sus pies. Tenía piel morena, ojos de color amatista y revueltos cabellos rubios; además de lucir ropas que indicaban pertenecía a la nobleza. Un abrigo turquesa oscuro encima de un pantalón y camisa claros.

—¡N-no es momento de bromear, Amo! —Lo reprendió el otro, entre evidentes tartamudeos y cubriendo su sonrojada cara con una mano. Era de piel pálida, cabellos azabaches y ojos de un morado tan oscuro que parecía negro; contrastando con sus prendas blancas que le daban pinta de mayordomo. Procurando no verla directamente, entonces se dirigió a la mujer—. ¿S-se encuentra bien, Señorita?

No percibía que ellos tuvieran las mismas intenciones que los hombres de antes, se notaba en sus ojos que evadían verla. Pero evidentemente seguía bastante avergonzada como para responder. Dio un respingo al sentir que el moreno se acercó, quitándose su abrigo de color turquesa para cubrirla con éste; evitando mirarla lo más que pudo. Ella le dio un agradecimiento por lo bajo, al menos parecían ser verdaderos caballeros.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te robaron o algo? —Preguntaba él, queriendo saber qué hacía desnuda en medio de un lugar así. Y aunque no lo vio por el bochorno, tampoco pasó por alto la gran cicatriz en su pecho—. ¿Te hicieron daño?

—Y-yo… no lo recuerdo…

—¿Se encuentra perdida? —Ahora habló el mayordomo, con una voz sumamente gentil. Tendiéndole una mano enguantada que ella aceptó tomar, ayudándola a levantarse. El abrigo de su Amo era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirla hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, por eso ya no se sentía tan nervioso como cuando la vio desnuda.

—Eso creo… sólo sé que debo buscar a alguien… —Bajó la cabeza con inseguridad—. P-pero no recuerdo a quién…

El par de hombres intercambiaron una mirada entre confundida y compasiva.

Parecía que sufría de amnesia o algo similar. Incapaces de dejarla a su suerte, le propusieron que fuera con ellos.

El carruaje del que se bajaron no quedaba muy lejos. Allí los esperaba la prometida del rubio que supo después era un Conde. Y en efecto, el de cabellos oscuros era su mayordomo. De seguro no tendría inconvenientes en prestarle uno de sus vestidos a la pobre albina.

—¡Y vaya cosa, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado! Mi nombre es Juliano Rosenight —Exclamó el de ojos amatistas con un tono más animado, señalando a su acompañante mientras éste inclinaba su cabeza en una leve reverencia—. Y éste de aquí es Demian, mi fiel mayordomo.

—Mucho gusto, Señorita.

Ella habría querido presentarse, pero otro problema era que ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre.

De todos modos, le dijeron que no se presionara mucho. Aunque como no podían referirse a ella siempre como "la mujer", "la señorita" y demás términos similares, Juliano propuso que le pusieran un apodo hasta que se acordara cómo se llamaba.

A ella le pareció lo mejor, considerando las circunstancias.

—¿Alguna idea, Demian? —Viendo que su mayordomo parecía sorprendido, el noble añadió—. Eres mejor que yo a la hora de pensar en apodos, lo sabes muy bien —No por nada fue Demian quien le puso su nombre a Duke—. ¿Se te ocurre alguno para nuestra nueva amiga?

Ella sintió repentina penita de que la considerara su amiga. Juliano parecía un adulto con la misma pureza de un niño, además de darle la impresión de ser algo travieso.

Y mientras los tres caminaban con el perro liderando el paso frente a ellos, Demian se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en silencio por un par de minutos. Dedicándole una mirada a la mujer que caminaba en medio de él y su Amo, se centró en sus ojos de color rojo brillante. Y casi de inmediato, se le vino una palabra a la mente.

—¿Qué les parecería… Crimson?

—¡Uhhh! A mí me suena lindo, ¿qué opinas? —Y fijándose en la boquita de la fémina, la vieron curvarse lentamente en una tímida sonrisa—. ¡Fíjate, parece que le gustó también~!

Sí, coincidía con el Conde Rosenight.

Tal vez no recordase su nombre, ni estaría segura si lo conseguiría alguna vez…

Pero el apodo sugerido le parecía extrañamente bonito.

A partir de ahora, se llamaría Crimson.

Para cuando llegaron al carruaje, la presentaron a la sorprendida prometida del Rosenight, quien también era de ascendencia noble y se llamaba Isaura Chamber. No dudó ni un instante en abrir sus maletas y buscar un vestido que pudiera servirle a la recién llegada. Isaura era un poco más bajita que Juliano y ligeramente rellenita, su belleza se equiparaba a su bondad. Siendo de piel menuda, ojos color caramelo, y cabellos rubios un poco largos que le llegaban a la mitad del cuello. Traía puesto un vestido rojo oscuro.

Demian, Juliano y hasta Duke esperaron dándole la espalda al coche, mientras el par de féminas usaban el interior como un "probador" improvisado para que la desnuda se vistiera. La Chamber terminó dándole uno sencillo, pero muy cómodo y de color amarillo pastel. Afortunadamente ambas tenían tallas parecidas y Crimson pudo ponérselo sin problemas, sonrojándose tiernamente ante los halagos del moreno y la propia dueña del vestido; alegando con honestidad que contrastaba mejor con su cabello blanco que con el de ella misma.

Finalmente pudieron ponerse en marcha. Demian haciendo de cochero del carruaje que tiraban cuatro caballos, mientras que los demás iban dentro del mismo. Juliano e Isaura sentados en un lado, Crimson del otro y Duke acostado en todo el suelo.

Los nobles se sorprendieron bastante cuando la mujer les explicó, entre lo poco que recordaba desde que despertó, cómo el perro la salvó de sufrir algo aterrador a manos de dos hombres… para después ser encontrada por su dueño y el mayordomo.

—Oh, pobrecilla… ¿en verdad no recuerdas nada? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito? —Preguntaba Isaura, viendo a Crimson negar con la cabeza—. Extraño, muy extraño. ¡Pero lo importante es que no te pasó nada!

—Es cierto, querida. Fue una casualidad extraordinaria que pasáramos por ahí —Y un tremendo golpe de suerte para la acogida, ¿qué haría si volvía a encontrarse con ellos? ¿A dónde se supone que iría? Juliano le dedicó una sonrisa cálida—. No te debes preocupar más, Crimson. Puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que necesites.

—¿N-no sería una molestia para ustedes?

—¡En lo absoluto! —Él no tenía inconveniente alguno, ni Isaura tampoco. Por lo que decidiendo cambiar de tema, les preguntó a dónde se dirigían—. Bueno, la verdad es que regresé a Inglaterra hace un mes, luego de estar tres años fuera del país por varias cuestiones. Hace poco más de una semana que un viejo amigo se contactó conmigo_ (Se llama Howder Matthews, no sé si lo conozcas…)_ Me dijo que había hecho importantes descubrimientos en unas ruinas, muy ocultas en lo más profundo del bosque ubicado a las afueras de Londres _(Adyacente a los terrenos de la casa de campo del mismo Howder) _

—Y es ahí a donde nos dirigimos —Agregó Isaura, quien acompañó a su prometido durante esos tres años fuera de Inglaterra—. Aunque antes pasamos por la mansión de mi hermano mayor para ponerle al tanto de nuestro retorno _(Su nombre es Aleister Chamber, más conocido hoy en día como el Vizcondre Druitt)_ y descansar algunos días del largo viaje.

Crimson asintió, aunque tuvo que disimular una repentina punzada en su cabeza ante la mención de ese nombre.

Era raro, estaba segura de que no conocía a Isaura, ni mucho menos a su familia… pero aún así, el nombre de su hermano se le hizo familiar de algún modo. Observó al Gran Danés que dormía plácidamente en el suelo del carruaje.

De un momento a otro, ella sintió sus propios párpados haciéndose muy pesados.

—¿Ponerle al tanto sólo de nuestro retorno, _Aura_ mía? —Cuestionó con tono coqueto el morenazo, sonrojando a la rubiecita y luego haciéndola suspirar, ya que agregó entre risas—. ¡Aún no supero la cara del Vizconde cuando le mostraste tu anillo de compromiso~!

—¡No pude decírselo con más tacto, porque saliste tú diciéndole "cuñado"! —La pobre Chamber recordó la reacción de su hermano por la noticia, sabiendo lo sensible y emotivo que podía llegar a ser.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —Ignorando el ataque cardíaco que casi sufrió su "cuñadito", había resultado bastante bien—. Después de todo, terminó dándome su bendición, ¿no~?

—Supongo que te tiene demasiado estima, al conocerte desde sus días escolares en Weston College…_***(1)**_

Y considerando que Aleister era bastante sobre-protector con ella —_si se trataba de quien la desposara_— su reacción post-casi-infarto fue bastante positiva. Podría deberse a que no pensaba en nadie mejor que Juliano para estar con su querida hermanita. Isaura se sintió aliviada por ello, no deseaba que su relación con el Rosenight volviera tenso su lazo con su mejor amigo.

—Y bueno, Crimson, querida… ¿eh? —La rubia pestañeó sorprendida, llevándose una mano a su boca—. Oh, cielos…

Totalmente recostada contra el espaldar de su asiento, Crimson yacía con sus ojos cerrados y un semblante relajado, al igual que su respiración. Se había quedado dormida en medio de la divertida charla de los prometidos, no porque no quisiera escucharlos.

Pero no les sorprendió, la pobrecilla seguramente habría pasado por mucho ese día. Raro sería que no estuviese cansada.

.

.

.

Su sueño fue intrigante, pero extrañamente pacífico y cálido.

Estaba en los extensos y hermosos jardines de una igual de hermosa mansión, sumamente majestuosa. Era un día soleado y las flores se agitaban por la brisa que soplaba.

Se veía incluida en un pequeño grupo de personas, entre las que había un hombre adulto, una mujer muy bella, una pequeña niña rubia, un gran perro negro y dos pequeños niños que pasarían fácilmente como el reflejo del otro. Eran la mezcla perfecta del hombre y la mujer, teniendo el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre.

Uno de los niños pareció asustarse cuando el perro negro ladró hacia él, intentando huir del mismo como si le temiera. Pero acabó tropezando por sus prisas, cayendo de cara al suelo. Se le acercaron su hermano gemelo y la rubiecita de ojos verdes, en un intento de ayudarlo a levantarse. El chiquillo que cayó parecía muy triste, casi a punto de llorar…

Observando todo, Crimson no se contuvo y se encaminó en esa dirección.

Los tres niños parecieron animarse de verla ahí, especialmente el que había caído. Casi instintivamente se agachó frente a éste, retirándole con extrema delicadeza algo del césped que quedó en su carita, para terminar sosteniéndolo y levantarlo. Abrazándolo con una emoción tan intensa que sólo podría considerarse amor. Uno sincero, puro, que nunca moriría.

—No llores, querido —Susurraba ella, con una voz que en el sueño sonaba un poco distinta a la suya, pero con un timbre de voz familiar—. Las caídas son normales en la vida, tienes que ser un niño fuerte. Pero aún con eso, siempre voy a cuidarte.

—¿S-siempre? —Preguntó el niño, con voz insegura. Ella pegó su frente de la de él, rozando sus narices y sacándole una risita.

—Siempre, te lo prometo.

.

.

.

Y después de decir eso, Crimson despertó.

Otro dolor de cabeza la azotó, aunque no fue tan intenso como el que sufrió al oír el nombre del hermano de Isaura.

Pudo notar que ya había amanecido, a juzgar por los rayos de sol que iluminaban el interior del carruaje. Se hallaba todavía allí, con la diferencia de que estaba completamente acostada a lo largo del asiento; con su cabeza sobre una almohada y con una cobija cubriéndola. Isaura y Juliano ya no estaban en el asiento contrario al suyo. Sin embargo, no se encontraba sola en el coche.

Un ladrido amistoso la hizo sonreír, sintiendo la nariz húmeda de Duke pegándose a su mejilla como si le dijera _"¡Despierta, bella durmiente!"_. Y una voz gentil habló después de eso:

—Ah, Crimson, ya despertaste —Se trataba del mayordomo de Juliano, quien le hablaba sin un tono formal porque anteriormente la susodicha se lo pidió.

Por alguna razón, se veía algo triste.

—¿Sr. Demian? —Dijo ella en medio de un bostezo, frotándose sus sienes con ambas manos y sentándose lentamente—. ¿Dónde están Lord Juliano y Lady Isaura? ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

—Estamos en un pequeño pueblo, ubicado a las afueras de Londres —Lo vio suspirar, todavía más cabizbajo y acariciando la cabeza del can con lentitud—. Respecto a ellos, pues… Lady Isaura está con mi Amo, consolándolo…

—¿C-consolándolo? —Crimson se olvidó de su incomodidad casi al instante, preocupándose—. ¿Por qué?

—Temo decir que mi Amo acaba de enterarse de algo sobre su amigo, Howder Sunflow…

Los sirvientes que fueron expulsados por el Sr. Matthews, desesperados por buscar ayuda de algún lado, se toparon con el carruaje en el que iban Crimson y los demás.

Fue un tremendo golpe de suerte que reconocieran a Demian y viceversa. Pusieron a Juliano al tanto de la situación: la muerte de su Amo Howder; el extraño espejo que encontró y la escalofriante criatura que había salido de éste; el hecho de que Denise y la hija de Howder se quedaron en ese lugar.

Nadie en el pueblo les había creído, pero el Conde Rosenight fue la excepción.

Por alguna razón, aunque todo eso se oyera increíble, Crimson no se mostró escéptica. Casi como si supiera de antemano que criaturas sobrenaturales —_como los demonios y demás_— fueran una completa realidad. Otra ligera punzada azotó su cabeza ante ese presentimiento.

Pero no le molestó tanto porque su mente estaba más concentrada en el noble que la ayudó, preguntándose cómo estaría, sabiendo que un amigo suyo había fallecido.

Sin embargo, para su bochorno, sus tripas rugieron ante la falta de comida que las atormentaba. Duke se sorprendió un poquito del sonido y pegó su nariz de la panza de Crimson. Era cierto, no había ingerido nada desde anoche. Ni siquiera estaba segura si comió algo antes de que recuperara la consciencia.

Demian le sonrió comprensivamente, comentando que pensó podría despertarse con hambre. Le ofreció una pequeña bandeja con un emparedado, humilde pero apetitoso. Con algo de pena, ella lo aceptó y su estómago volvió a rugir. Duke no hizo mucho caso porque ahora estaba más pendiente del bocadillo, atraído por el olor a queso derretido y jamón ahumado.

—Lamento no poder darte nada mejor —Se disculpaba el de cabellos negros, pero Crimson le dijo que no lo hiciera—. Vuelvo enseguida, debo ver cómo está mi Amo.

—C-claro… —Asintió ella, deseando no ser maleducada, pero tampoco podría ayudar en nada estando hambrienta.

Indicándole a Duke que se quedara con la mujer _—y recibiendo un ladrido como respuesta—_ Demian se retiró del carruaje, encaminándose al lugar donde había visto por última vez al humano al que servía.

Lo encontró sentado sobre un tronco frente al río del pueblo, acompañado de su prometida.

Isaura estaba parada, muy pegada a su espalda, acariciando sus cabellos arenosos como siempre que se sentía decaído. Juliano no decía nada, pero en verdad agradecía el gesto. Su amada no sería una exorcista como él, pero sin duda era uno de los mejores apoyos que tenía. Si tomó el riesgo de revelarle hace años que su mayordomo era un demonio, acabó siendo una buena decisión.

—Demian… —Habló su Amo, con tono triste y al mismo tiempo serio—. ¿Oíste hablar alguna vez de un "centauro" salido de un espejo?

—No, la verdad es que no —Respondió con sinceridad, parado a la derecha de los humanos—. Sin embargo, si se trata de un demonio con esa apariencia y que se relaciona al frío, creo que sé quién podría ser…

—¿Es un demonio poderoso? —Preguntó de nuevo Juliano.

—Muy poderoso, en efecto. Pero a menos que lo ataquen primero, él no debería ser peligroso…

—Hizo un contrato con su hija, Demian… —Huérfana y a la merced de un demonio, no era un escenario tranquilizador para Juliano. Ya iban Howder, Vincent, Rachel y su hermana Angelina. No quería perder a nadie más. Su amada rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y él cerró sus ojos._***(2)**_

—¡Oh, Demian! Estoy preocupada por Denise —Murmuraba Isaura por lo bajo, girándose hacia él con una mirada de angustia—. Y también me preocupa Darla.

—También a mí, Lady Isaura, también a mí… —Afirmaba en un tono de genuina compasión.

Una infante a merced de otro de su "clase" no era algo común, el demonio con ropas blancas de mayordomo no podía imaginar lo que podría ocurrir si habían formado un contrato. Darla era una niña buena, carecía de egoísmo, pero no podía garantizar que sus emociones fuertes no representaran un peligro si tenía un demonio a su mando. Era la fórmula del desastre.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Grell Sutcliff rechinaba sus afilados dientes, saltando de árbol en árbol con una expresión molesta, viendo para todos lados con sus ojos color verde fluorescente. Entre una de sus manos de guantes oscuros sujetaba algo blanco, una pluma para ser precisos. Caída de una de las alas del ángel que se supone debía buscar.

_«¡Pero ni siquiera estaba ahí!»_ Se quejó en su mente, sabiendo que recibiría un regaño de William por fallar en el primer paso de su misión. Pero siendo sinceros, ¡no era culpa suya!

En su defensa, sí había querido llegar a tiempo y sin importarle que fuera de noche.

Pero como la información no especificó en qué punto del _"Bosque cercano a Londres"_ se supone que aparecería, Grell estuvo rastreando por todos lados y de forma errática… hasta que terminó haciéndose de día. El dichoso ángel podría estar en cualquier parte a esas alturas, por más que ese bosque sería su punto de aparición, no significaba que se quedaría allí para siempre.

Intentaba acelerar su paso lo más posible, viendo si conseguía otra pista que le ayudara a dar con su paradero. Pero no encontró ninguna, ni la más mínima. No había nada de nada. ¡No tenía forma de saberlo! O al menos eso pensó… hasta que se detuvo sobre la rama de un roble para recuperar aire, cuando escuchó de casualidad una conversación entre dos humanos nada atractivos.

—¡Joder, maldito sea ese perro! ¿¡Qué mosca le picó para que atacara de ese modo!?

—¿Y yo qué sé? Quizá sería la mascota de esa mujer, su perro guardián o algo así.

—Pero no entiendo qué hacía desnuda en medio de la nada… —Volvió a hablar el vagabundo mordido por Duke, pues a pesar de que fue hace horas, el dolor afloraba siempre que se sentaba. También sufría una resaca de los mil demonios, estando ya sobrio—. Tan sólo nos acercamos a ese lugar porque escuchamos un sonido fuerte, como si algo hubiera impactado contra el suelo… y allí estaba ella.

—Ahhh… que lástima que apareció ese perro —Suspiró su acompañante, oyendo al otro volver a maldecir al animal—. Daban ganas de hacer de todo con ella. Era tan hermosa que no parecía una mujer de este mundo, lucía casi como un ángel caído del cielo y… _¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA!?_

Chilló asustado al final de su oración, sobresaltándose del hombre pelirrojo que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos, sujetándolo del cuello de su maltrecha camisa. El Shinigami arrugó la nariz, asqueado ante el fuerte olor que despedían los dos sujetos.

Y viéndolos mejor, pudo recordar sus rostros perfectamente. Según sus notas: eran dos de los humanos que morirían en una fecha no muy lejana, producto de una sobredosis de alcohol. Pero si sabían algo de la persona que buscaba, al menos sus miserables vidas servirían para algo antes de que debiera cosechar sus almas.

—Díganme todo lo que sepan de esa mujer… y cuando digo todo, me refiero a **todo**.

Su normalmente chillona voz se escuchó sumamente seria, profunda y bastante intimidante al decir aquello._***(3)**_

Al escuchar parte de la charla de esos tomadores sobrios, ante la posibilidad de que se hubieran atrevido a ponerle encima sus sucias manos, una súbita ira se apoderó de él. Pero debía controlarse, no podía ceder a sus emociones y cometer una locura como años atrás; asesinando con su Death Scythe sin ninguna fecha plasmada ni razón aparente. Eso sólo traería problemas y le retrasaría en su búsqueda. Tenía que encontrarla y no solamente por tratarse de una misión.

Quería encontrarla, necesitaba encontrarla. Deseaba verla otra vez y hacer lo que antes no pudo.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

_**Notas de Autora:**_

_***(1) **Oficialmente en el manga, el Vizconde Druitt menciona que Weston College es su "alma mater". Siendo miembro de la misma Casa que su sobrino Edgard Redmond: Scarlet Fox._

_**.**_

_***(2) **En efecto: Juliano se refería a Vincent Phantomhive, su esposa Rachel y Madame Red._

_**.**_

_***(3)** Sólo en dos ocasiones se pudo escuchar a Grell hablando con voz "no chillona", y en ambas fue cuando apretaba el cuello del pobre Undertaker (LOL) Una fue en el primer anime, cuando el susodicho lo encontró durmiendo dentro del ataúd de su funeraria, enfureciendo a Grell por algo que dijo. Y la otra fue en los primeros minutos del **"Kuroshitsuji Seiyuu Event: Red Valentine"** durante "El especial de San Valentín: Tú también ascenderás al cielo, ¡DEATH!" donde Undertaker hizo del hada de San Valentín (?) y Grell se enfureció con él porque no le concedió su deseo, alegando que era Domingo y casualmente era el día en que no estaba de servicio XDDDDD** #PrayForUndertaker #SacaElLadoMachoDeGrell #PorEsoLoAmoTanto** (?)_

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Para aclarar un poco la cronología de eventos hasta ahora ***ejem, ejem***

Durante lo que pasó en la noche del "prólogo", al mismo tiempo ocurría la charla de Ciel y sus sirvientes durante el "capítulo 1". Y en el susodicho capítulo, después de que Lizzy vio caer la estrella fugaz, fue que Crimson despertaba al inicio del presente "capítulo 3".

Y ya en el "capítulo 2", justo cuando Tanaka comentó lo de la tormenta que se acercaba, fue que ocurría la charla entre Demian y su Amo en el final de este mismo "capítulo 3".

Esperando no haberles revuelto mucho sus cerebritos (?) les agradezco por leer.

No olviden dejar sus reviews, darle a "Favorite" y/o a "Follow".

.

.

.

**PS:** I wanna give a thanks to "Une jeune ecrivaine" by her 'Follow' to the story! (In english because I don't speak french LOL)


	5. Un tesoro destruido

**_DISCLAIMERS: _**_Ni 'Kuroshitsuji' ni sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es esta historia y los OC's (Original Characters) incluidos._

**_._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS: _**_Continuidad alternativa al final de Kuroshitsuji II. Historia ocurrida entre el prólogo y el primer capítulo de _**_"Akuma no Tengoku, Tenshi no Jigoku"_**_._

_**»** Insinuaciones de parejas crack, parejas no tan crack y también de parejas que incluyen y/o se conforman por OC's._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Capítulo 4_**

**_"Un tesoro destruido"_**

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Denise farfullaba mientras estaba en la cocina, fregando el vaso y el plato del desayuno que Darla terminó minutos atrás.

No estaba de mal humor sólo por la forma tan grosera en que el Sr. Matthews le cayó la boca, sino también porque le quitaba la atención de la pequeña. La cochera le preguntó si quería algún postre, pero Darla dijo que probablemente se le antojaría más tarde; prefería hablar con su "Papá" un rato. No se sentía molesta con ella, para nada. Pero tampoco evitaba sentir que era desplazada… ¡Desplazada por un demonio! Uno que usurpaba la identidad del Amo que tanto respetaba, y que le dio un hogar cuando nadie más se interesó en una huérfana de diecisiete años.

Por eso Denise era tan devota, por eso se sentía eternamente agradecida con Howder Sunflow.

Ya habían pasado siete años de eso…

—Creo que lo has lavado más que suficiente.

Por poco tiró el plato que sostenía, entre burbujas de jabón y el agua del grifo. Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que duró bastantes minutos en esa tarea. Hasta que la ronca voz del Sr. Matthews sonó directo contra su oído, dándole un susto que casi le provocó un infarto; aunque apenas fuera una mujer de veinticuatro años, bastante fuerte de corazón.

Pero estar a la merced de un demonio podía afectar la estabilidad de sus nervios.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Escupió con acidez y al verlo sobre su hombro, disimulando lo mejor posible la tensión de tenerlo tan cerca. Parecía desconocer lo que era el espacio personal.

—Mi Señora y yo estuvimos hablando por un buen rato. Me ordenó que le trajera un postre —Bueno, en realidad Darla había dicho: _"Papá, creo que ahora sí quiero algo dulce, ¿puedes decirle a Denise que me haga un helado, por favor?"_. Pero petición adorable o no, él lo tomó como una orden—. Así que preciso tu asistencia en ello.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude a preparar un postre? —Ella enarcó una ceja, sintiendo algo de gracia. Colocó el plato donde estaba el resto de la vajilla y al fin se dio la vuelta, secándose las manos con un pañuelo—. Menudo demonio…

Él entrecerró sus ojos abismales, alzando una de sus manos hacia Denise, y ella cerró sus ojos en acto reflejo. Pero no llegó a sentir ningún golpe, ni siquiera que la sostuviera con fuerza de su blusa. Más bien sintió que una cuchara fría entraba en su boca y un líquido cremoso, dulzón se derretía en su paladar. Y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos verdes, pestañeando con extrañeza, fue que notó que el mayordomo sostenía una copita cristalina y llena de helado.

¿Cuándo lo hizo? Pues en lo que ella fregaba y refregaba. Se suponía que ella era quien lo prepararía, pero la notó tan enfrascada con el plato que decidió hacer el helado por sí mismo. Silenciosamente y lo más rápido que pudo, haciéndolo de vainilla porque su pequeña Ama le dijo que era su sabor favorito. Él no había hablado a menos que fuera para contestar alguna duda de la niña, por lo que estuvo escuchándola con atención en todo momento.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó él, esperando su opinión. Ella no contestó, aún saliendo del susto anterior y asimilando lo delicioso de esa cucharada. El Sr. Matthews suspiró con impaciencia—. ¿Te gusta o no?

Desde luego, la pelirroja no quería admitir que le había gustado. Pero sentía calma de que el demonio no hubiese preparado algún veneno, ni nada parecido. Si quisiera matarla, ya lo habría hecho.

—¿Por qué no lo pruebas tú? —Evadió con otra pregunta, apartando su mirada con falsa indiferencia. Tampoco lo sabía, el "por qué" un demonio era incapaz de verificar si una comida humana le había quedado como debería.

—¿Siempre haces preguntas tan innecesarias, humana? —Contraatacó con irritación. La lengua de esa insolente humana podría servirle para comprobar que el sabor estuviera bien, pero su dueña no estaba colaborando en nada. Una idea pasó por su mente y se alzó de hombros—. Supongo que le diré a mi Señora que no había nada dulce, que decepcionada se pondrá…

—¿Qué…? ¡N-no, espera un segundo! —Lo vio dándole la espalda, deteniéndose al instante—. No será necesario… te quedó bien, puedes dárselo.

La boca del demonio se curvó muy ligeramente, lo más cercano a una sonrisa de triunfo contra esa humana impertinente. No había necesidad de un espejo para que Denise supiera cuan roja estaba su cara, un sonrojo de bochorno al caer en su trampa. Todo fuera para evitar que la niña se entristeciera sin necesidad.

—Siendo así, se lo llevaré entonces —Y tan sólo diciendo eso, se retiró de la cocina.

.

.

.

—¡Uaaaaa, está delicioso! —Chillaba con ánimo la pequeña de ojos ambarinos, degustando la copa y sentada todavía en el comedor—. Es la primera vez que me preparas un helado, Papá.

—Estoy feliz de que tú seas feliz —Contestó él, llevándose una mano al pecho e inclinando la cabeza.

Desde afuera del comedor y sin llegar a entrar, recostada contra la pared a un lado de la puerta, Denise apretó sus manos por el frente de su delantal. Sus puños temblaban por la impotencia. _«Mentiroso…»_ pensaba con amargura y observando hacia el suelo. Segundos después, notó una sombra aparecer al lado de la suya y frunció el ceñó.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? —Preguntó alzando la mirada, dedicándole al Sr. Matthews una cara de pocos amigos.

Él ni se inmutó, como siempre.

—A medida que hice aquél helado, noté que la despensa estaba casi vacía —Notándola cambiar su semblante en una expresión confundida, él enarcó una ceja—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

Denise lo recordó y se sorprendió.

En la mañana del día anterior —_que marcó el cumpleaños de Darla_— tanto ella como los demás sirvientes habían olvidado por completo hacer las compras. Todos estaban de luto por la muerte del verdadero Howder. Y sumando eso a la súbita aparición del "usurpador de su identidad", esa tarea ni siquiera cruzó por la mente de la cochera.

Corrió hacia la cocina y al abrir la puerta del lugar donde almacenaban los alimentos, en efecto, confirmó que ya no quedaba mucho.

—Rayos… —Una vez cerró y se dio la vuelta, el Sr. Matthews seguía en la misma posición a sus espaldas, como si no hubiera corrido al seguirla. Ni siquiera había escuchado sus pasos detrás de ella—. Imagino que no sabes cómo hacer compras aquí, ¿verdad?

El demonio la miró fijamente, con su expresión inmutable y estoica.

Entendiendo que por _"aquí"_ se refería a algo más que al país o la tienda más cercana, al Mundo Humano en su totalidad. Asintió con resignada sinceridad. Ahora Denise tenía otro problema: ¿quién saldría de compras y quién se quedaría con Darla?

Obviamente ni loca dejaría a la pequeña sola con ese ser… pero tampoco podía asegurar que éste lograría comprar lo necesario sin equivocarse, aún si le diera una lista con indicaciones. ¿Y si algún vendedor lo estafaba y malgastaba el dinero? ¿Y si compraba carne o algo que Darla no comía?

Piensa, Denise. Piensa.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Duke, estando sentados junto a Isaura en una zona de césped, Crimson observaba a Juliano caminando de un lado a otro.

El Rosenight estuvo hablando a solas con su mayordomo, queriendo obtener toda la información posible sobre el demonio que amenazaba la "existencia entera" de la hija de su difunto amigo. Y terminada esa junta, había estado pensando en algún plan para resolver el problema. Consideró varias opciones que venían a su mente, pero fue descartando todas por encontrar un obstáculo determinado en cada una.

Demian era extremadamente leal, algo sumamente raro en un demonio. Y más si consideramos que no deseaba hacerse con el alma de Juliano, estaba con él por decisión propia y sin buscar hacerle daño a nadie. Pero no podía enviarlo a combatir contra otro demonio, no porque el suyo fuera débil ni nada parecido, sino por una condición que tenía con respecto a una enfermedad… o más bien una maldición, relacionada a la sangre que corría por sus venas. De todos modos, el demonio de cabellos y ojos oscuros deseaba ayudar de alguna forma. Por lo que se ofreció a vigilar las afueras de las casa de campo, a prudente distancia para que no lo detectaran, y para hacerle saber a Juliano de cualquier novedad.

Su Amo se mostró renuente inicialmente, pero terminó por aceptar ante su insistencia.

Ya hace varios minutos que Demian se marchó.

En medio de su "ida y venida" frente a su can, su prometida y su actual protegida, el conde de piel morena escuchó la voz de la segunda.

—¿No puedes sellarlo de algún modo? —Le preguntó, recordando que los sirvientes Sunflow comentaron que el demonio había salido de un espejo.

Tenía conocimiento del poder que esos objetos albergaban, siendo unas de las puertas más básicas entre el Mundo Humano y el Demoníaco. Al menos ése era el caso de los espejos de mayor tamaño, de preferencia que midieran lo mismo que un cuerpo completo. Los pequeñitos resultaban más bien como confinamientos, prisiones temporales en caso de querer tener bajo control al ente; en lo que se buscaba un espejo más grande para enviarlo a su respectiva dimensión.

—Sé a qué te refieres, querida —Juliano le envió una mirada condescendiente, acompañada de una sonrisa tensa—. Pero me temo que es imposible en este caso.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Y por qué?

—No se puede sellar a un demonio que haya hecho un contrato con un humano —Explicaba él—. No importa lo que se haga, su 'lazo' con esa persona es casi como una garantía de que no será enviado por la fuerza al inframundo.

Así sería hasta que el pacto entre los relacionados acabara, con el demonio devorando el alma del contratista y sin poder contar ya con dicha 'protección'. Pero dejarle hacerle eso a Darla no era una opción, no iba a sacrificarla sólo para librarse del intruso.

La única manera de darle fin a un contrato era si el propio demonio así lo decidía, por lo que el sello que lo unía al humano desaparecía por completo._***(1) **_

De lo contrario, aunque al conde no le gustaba tener que llegar a eso, sólo quedaba la alternativa de asesinarlo. Pero si el tal Matthews era uno "de alto nivel", como Demian aseguraba, entonces tampoco sería una labor sencilla. De por sí era extremadamente difícil acabar con un demonio, no morían fácilmente y muy pocas cosas llegaban a herirlos de gravedad; siendo todavía más escasos los métodos para matarlos. La única criatura con la suficiente fuerza para matar a un demonio, era otro demonio.

Si tan sólo pudiera utilizar la magia de "fuego" —_al conocer a varios alquimistas durante sus viajes y aprendiendo hechizos de ellos_— podrían tener una oportunidad. Pero lamentablemente, por la familia de exorcistas de la que venía, Juliano únicamente dominaba las fuerzas naturales del "viento" y el "agua". Entendía que los poderes de hielo del Matthews no eran efectivos contra el agua, pero la magia acuática no sería de mucha ayuda de manera ofensiva. Mucho menos la de viento, pues estaba seguro que si intentaba atacar al demonio con ese elemento: éste simplemente congelaría las ráfagas y se las arrojaría de regreso, convertidas en sólidas formas de hielo.

—_¡A-AMO JULIANO…!_ —Ese repentino grito casi le hizo saltar del susto. Su dueño tenía la respiración agitada y lucía muy cansado, había corrido desde su punto de vigilancia hasta el paradero de su Señor y los demás—. ¡H-hay noticias…!

—¡Por todos los cielos, Demian! —Se quejó el sobresaltado conde, adquiriendo después una expresión firme. Reprendió al mayordomo por su aspecto cansado.

No porque estuviera mal que se cansara, sino por lo que sea que hubiera hecho para acabar en ese estado. No podía arriesgar su salud de ese modo. Era demasiado peligroso.

—¡E-estoy bien…! —Lo interrumpió con prisas el otro, algo que normalmente no haría por ser muy respetuoso. Pero lo hizo por las circunstancias actuales—. ¡E-eso no importa, Amo!

—¿¡A qué te refieres, Demian!?

—¡S-salieron…! —Informó rápidamente el pelinegro, siendo ayudado por Isaura y Crimson para que tomara asiento—. D-Denise y él… salieron de la casa… ¡La Señorita D-Darla no iba con ellos…!

La mente de Juliano hizo click y entendió el significado de esa información.

Si por alguna razón el tal Matthews había salido con Denise, ya que no habían más sirvientes en la casa, la pequeña Sunflow se habría quedado sola. ¡Era una oportunidad de oro! Podía aprovechar la ausencia del demonio para ir a buscarla, ponerle un hechizo o algún conjuro que lograra mantenerla protegida del mismo.

Y por más contrato que hubiera, no se le podría acercar de ninguna manera. Muchísimo menos devorar su alma.

—¡Querida! —Exclamó el exorcista, sosteniendo los hombros de su prometida—. Se me acaba de ocurrir un plan, pero tengo que darme prisa si quiero ponerlo en marcha.

—¡Juliano, por favor! —Isaura odiaba más que nunca el no ser una exorcista como él, siendo imposible pues su sangre "pura" no se lo permitía.**_*(2)_** Ironías de la vida, nunca vio qué hacía mejor tener buen estirpe a la hora de la verdad—. ¿No tendrás pensado ir tú solo hasta allá, o sí?

—Ya viste la condición de Demian, está demasiado cansado. Tendré que ir con Duke… —El demonio estuvo por protestar al igual que Isaura, pero se quedó callado ante la mirada que le dedicó su Amo—. Demian, no puedo arriesgarme a que te de un "ataque" si corres conmigo a ese lugar. Quédate con Isaura y Crimson para cuidarlas, ¿entendido?

—Entendido… —Su expresión y tono de voz demostraban no estaba nada convencido.

El conde Rosenight asintió, depositando un beso en la frente de la Chamber para calmarla, y llamando al acanelado Gran Danés para que lo acompañara. Estuvo a punto de correr cuando sintió que alguien lo retenía, sosteniendo una de las mangas de su camisa. Era su albina protegida, con tristeza y preocupación reflejadas en sus ojos rojos.

Sentía impotencia de no poder hacer nada, Juliano lo comprendió y tan sólo le sonrió, diciendo con voz amable:

—No te preocupes, Crimson. Volveré en todas mis piezas.

Y palmeándole afectuosamente la cabeza, como un hermano mayor haría con su hermanita antes de partir a la guerra, se marchó seguido del enorme perro.

Demian no despegó su mirada de él hasta que su figura desapareció entre los árboles, Isaura se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un sollozo. Crimson se llevó una mano al pecho, entendiendo perfectamente la angustia que experimentaban. Como si supiera lo que era perder a alguien importante sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Otra jaqueca la atacó, siendo incluso mayor que las anteriores y le costó disimularla esta vez.

A su mente llegó la imagen de una mansión incendiándose. La misma mansión que vio en su sueño.

Un súbito sentimiento de desprecio por el color de esas llamas perforó su pecho.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Había pasado cerca de media hora desde que Denise y su Papá habían salido.

Entendiendo que era una emergencia y que debía llenarse la alacena, Darla no protestó y tampoco tuvo problemas en quedarse solita en casa. Sin embargo, aún le daba curiosidad el por qué Denise negó tan rotundamente la propuesta de quedarse con Papá, alegando que _"harían falta dos pares de manos para cargar las compras"._

El Sr. Matthews no sabía por qué se necesitaban caballos para tirar del carruaje que dirigía la humana, podría hacerlo por sí mismo de no estar sentado al frente junto a ella. Pero la imagen de un centauro tirando de un carruaje no era precisamente algo que pasaría desapercibido, tampoco si le daba por tirar en su actual apariencia de hombre. No veía deshonroso que un ser cuadrúpedo hiciera tales cosas, siempre y cuando se hiciera respetar. Él mismo solía tirar de un rastrillo en algo parecido a una granja, durante sus días en el averno y antes de ser encerrado en el espejo por ese "cuervo impertinente".

Los demonios preferían las almas, pero aunque no encontraran sabor en la comida humana, allí abajo también tenían acceso a frutas y verduras. La diferencia era que se sembraban, cosechaban y comían podridas. La comida humana en buen estado no tenía mejor sabor, por lo que no había mucha diferencia entre putrefacción y cenizas.**_*(3)_ **

Lo más sensato fue que estuviera con Denise para hacer las compras. El hecho de que él acertara con el helado no garantizaba que comprara frutas, verduras y demás ingredientes en estados óptimos para ser ingeridos por humanos. Podría estar tan acostumbrado a las circunstancias en su propio mundo que no sería raro cometiera ese error.

Mientras esperaba a que los adultos regresaran, Darla decidió ponerse a leer su libro de cuentos favorito.

Buscando una historia que no hubiera leído hace tiempo, a medida que pasaba las páginas, fue inevitable que se detuviera en la ilustración del centauro y el unicornio. Pasó un dedito por encima del dibujo del híbrido, sonriendo. Sin duda se parecía a su papá, al menos cuando lo vio la otra noche en el cuarto… seguía intrigada de cómo y por qué recuperó su apariencia de hombre, más no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. Pero poniéndose a compararlo con el del libro, a pesar de que lucía más tétrico, su papá le parecía un centauro mucho más bonito.

_"¿Soy un centauro lindo?"_

—El más lindo de todos —Murmuró recordando su voz en su mente, la que tenía actualmente no era diferente.

Un repentino sonido de pasos llamó su atención, oyéndose bastante apresurados.

Vaya, ¿ya habrían vuelto? Fueron unas compras bastante rápidas, aún para sus cálculos infantiles.

Se encontraba en la sala más cercana a la puerta del jardín —_por donde escuchó los pasos_— así que se levantó para dirigirse hacia esa entrada alternativa. Abrazando el libro contra su pecho, corrió dispuesta a darles la bienvenida.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, no vio a Denise ni a su papá.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios y revueltos, ropas finas, lindos ojos amatistas y piel de color similar al chocolate estaba ahí, acompañado de un perro grande y que sacaba la lengua entre profundos jadeos. No sabía cuál de los dos lucía más cansado, pero ambos parecían haber corrido con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Darla, aquí estás! —El hombre morenito le sonrió, entre aliviado y agotado—. ¡Que bueno que estés bien!

—¿Q-quién es usted? —Se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero no conseguía recordarlo.

Juliano se acordó que hace más de tres años que no la veía.

Habían interactuado en un par de ocasiones, cuando la esposa de Howder todavía no moría.

La primogénita Sunflow aún era muy pequeñita, tendría uno o dos añitos a lo mucho. Para cuando él partió fuera de Inglaterra, en esos últimos tres años fue que había muerto la madre de ella. El Rosenight podría no haber estado presente, pero Howder lo mantenía al tanto de Darla y él mismo por medio de cartas. También le mandaba una que otra foto dentro de algunos de los sobres, presumiéndole a su amigo lo bonita y encantadora que se ponía su "tesorito" cada año.

—En verdad haz crecido mucho… —Un ladrido de Duke le hizo volver a la tierra, asustando a la niña por lo potente de éste. Juliano sacudió su cabeza, evitando perderse en la nostalgia—. ¡Cierto, Darla, rápido! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo!

—¿Q-qué? ¿Irme con usted? ¿A dónde?

—¡A un lugar seguro! Sé que suena extraño ahora mismo, ¡pero es por tu propio bien! —Le tendió amablemente una mano, pero la de ojos ambarinos no la tomó. Retrocedió, con una carita incómoda—. ¡Darla, por favor! Tienes que confiar en mí, estarás más segura cuanto más pronto te proteja de él.

¿Protegerla de él? ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? No estaría hablando de su papá, ¿verdad?

Un súbito pánico se apoderó de ella. Ya había sufrido por pensar que lo perdió igual que a mamá.

Y ahora que lo tenía de vuelta a su lado: ¿un desconocido-no-tan-desconocido quería apartarla de su papá?

—¡No quiero irme con usted! —Chilló con firme convicción, alejándose más y corriendo por el pasillo.

Juliano sudó en frío, cuanto más discutían, más tiempo perdían.

Podía entender su negativa de seguirlo, desde luego que sí. Pero no podía arriesgarse a desperdiciar tiempo valioso, el demonio podría regresar de un momento a otro. Entró por la puerta intentando no parecer un intruso, pero no lo consiguió. Los ojillos de Darla se abrieron con miedo y abrazó más el libro que sostenía.

El moreno lo reconoció, él se lo había obsequiado a los Sunflow cuando supo que estaban esperando un bebé. Tal vez si se iba por ese lado, lograría que ella perdiera su desconfianza.

—¡Ah, ese libro~! Puedes traerlo si quieres, nena.

—¿E-eh…?

—Estoy seguro de que hay muchas historias que te gustan, ¿verdad?

—P-pues sí. Este libro me lo leían mi mamá y… —Recordando que quería alejarla del que creía su padre, Darla recobró la actitud defensiva. Quiso correr, pero acabó pisando mal y tropezó—. ¡Ayyy!

—¡Oh! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?

Hizo ademán de ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella instintivamente golpeó sus dedos con su manita sonrosada, alejándose en el suelo. Obviamente no le había dolido a Juliano, pero sí le dio cierto pesar el rechazo de la niña. Ella quiso agarrar su libro y salir corriendo, pero Duke entonces lo sujetó entre sus fauces. A Darla no le gustó nada, ese libro era uno de sus tesoros.

Uno de los que le recordaban a mamá.

—¡N-no! ¡Va a llenarlo de baba!

—¡Ah, Duke, espera! —Juliano intentó sujetar al perro de su collar, pero éste no le hizo caso. Parecía molesto del golpecito que su Amo recibió anteriormente, ya que era su guardián y protector desde hace varios años.

La niña hacía lo posible por recuperar el objeto, sosteniéndolo del extremo que Duke no mordía.

Tiraban lo más fuerte que podían, entre los gritos del conde por calmar a su perro. Evidentemente el animal era mucho más fuerte que la niña, y lamentablemente terminó por arrancar parte de la cubierta, junto a algunas páginas del libro. Darla cayó de espaldas al suelo sosteniendo lo que quedaba de éste, tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. Juliano supo que había sido un error terrible.

Una repentina rabia se apoderó del corazón de ella, lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

—_¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡PAPÁAAAAAAA!_ —Lloriqueó al mismo tiempo que un brillo azulado destellaba en su frente, apreciándose entre sus cremosos rizos.

El sello de su contrato con el demonio había reaccionado por sus fuertes emociones, Juliano sintió pavor ante lo que eso significaba. Pasaron exactamente unos cinco, tal vez seis segundos a lo mucho luego de que Darla gritó. El lomo de Duke se erizó y soltó lo que sus fauces sostenían, gruñendo con ferocidad a espaldas de su Amo. El exorcista no tuvo necesidad de mirar, pudo percibir una repentina presencia asesina y enfurecida.

En el mercado del pueblo más cercano, Denise se vio repentinamente sola y buscaba con la mirada a la persona que antes la acompañaba, metiendo las compras al interior del carruaje.

Sosteniendo un racimo de zanahorias y un pan largo entre cada una de sus manos enguantadas, alertado por el llamado de su Señora, el Sr Matthews había regresado. Y no lucía para nada contento. Sus ojos abismales pasaron a ser violeta brillante, el mismo símbolo del contrato destellaba en uno de ellos por momentos.

Darla perdió el conocimiento justo cuando él apareció en la puerta trasera, pero uno de los brazos del demonio la sostuvo para impedir que cayera, colocándola con suavidad en el suelo. Un gesto cuidadoso que no coincidía nada con su mirada sedienta de sangre. Casi como una madre león cuando llegaba a tiempo de que atacaran a sus cachorros.

Juliano tuvo apenas un par de segundos para apartarse de donde estaba, evitando que una de las zanahorias que el otro sujetaba le atravesara el pecho. Ya no había forma de llevarse a Darla, ni tampoco de huir. Tan sólo podía evadir los zarpazos que le intentaba propinar, rezando porque el mayordomo café no lo matara tan rápido. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar al ver que su apariencia era la misma que su difunto amigo Howder, pero obtuvo una respuesta sobre por qué Darla había gritado "papá".

El demonio de cabellos castaños soltó un gruñido de dolor, desviando su atención del humano hacia el punto donde sentía que lo habían lastimado. No eran navajas las que se clavaron en una de sus piernas, sino los colmillos de un enorme perro. Tan centrado estaba en el intruso bípedo que no notó la presencia del cuadrúpedo. Duke gruñía como si fuera más una bestia que un animal de compañía.

—¡Maldito animal…! —Rugió con voz gutural y sus propios colmillos asomándose entre sus labios.

Todo pareció ponerse en cámara lenta.

El Sr. Matthews levantó una de sus manos, y como si fueran un montón de cuchillos, apuntó las zanahorias hacia el lomo de Duke.

Juliano reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo.

Invocó un látigo transparente al reunir el agua que sabía flotaba en el aire, arrojándose contra el demonio soltando un grito, queriendo llamar su atención y que se olvidara del perro. El sonido de un latigazo resonó por todo el lugar, seguido de un alboroto y forcejeo no muy largos. Un segundo grito de Juliano se escuchó, junto a un chillido adolorido de Duke. Una mancha de sangre cayó y cubrió gran parte de la alfombra.

En ese preciso momento, mientras tocaba uno de los hombros de la Crimson que seguía reponiéndose de su migraña, Isaura sintió un escalofrío.

Además de eso, cayó en cuenta de que Demian no estaba por ningún lado.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Notas de Autora:_**

_***(1)** Para esto me inspiré de lo ocurrido en el primer anime: cuando Sebastián había "descontinuado" la influencia del Ciel para con él, con el sello del contrato en su ojito viéndose "desactivado" (por decirlo de algún modo) Pero a lo que me refería en el fic, era a una posibilidad en que el demonio hiciera algo más extremo. Renunciar por completo al pacto con su contratista, de modo que la marca del sello se esfumara a totalidad._

**_._**

_***(2)** Isaura se refería a que nació en cuna noble, casi sin haberse diluido mucho la sangre de su familia. Por otro lado, Juliano viene de una familia "poderosa" pero en la que sus antepasados se ligaron a gente de toda clase, sin distinciones sociales ni estigmas semejantes. Por esa razón resulta más fácil para los Rosenight el dominar la magia y las habilidades de los exorcistas._

**_._**

_***(3)** En mis enfoques les daría esa alternativa a los demonios, inspirándome de los mitos nipones de la comida del inframundo (que si un humano ingiere aunque sea un poco, no podría marcharse después) y también en un comentario de Hannah Annafellows en 'Kuroshitsuji II'. Su opinión de que "las almas eran una comida insulsa" me sonó a que era sólo una de esas comidas, como si hubieran más alimentos para los demonios._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Quiero darle un gracias a "Norisa" por darle a 'Follow' a la historia.


	6. El inicio de la tormenta

**_DISCLAIMERS: _**_Ni 'Kuroshitsuji' ni sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es esta historia y los OC's (Original Characters) incluidos._

**_._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS: _**_Continuidad alternativa al final de Kuroshitsuji II. Historia ocurrida entre el prólogo y el primer capítulo de _**_"Akuma no Tengoku, Tenshi no Jigoku"_**_._

_**»** Insinuaciones de parejas crack, parejas no tan crack y también de parejas que incluyen y/o se conforman por OC's._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_"El inicio de la tormenta"_**

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Elizabeth y el chico que amaba se encontraban en el salón de juegos de la mansión, repleto de peluches, juegos de mesa y de todo tipo.

Estaban a la mitad de un partido de ajedrez. El pequeño conde le había preguntado si quería practicar, pues ya había pasado tiempo desde que le enseñó a jugar. Y desde luego que la Middleford aceptó. De manera sorprendente y contra todo pronóstico, era la rubiecita quien llevaba la delantera. Era algo casi tragicómico, como cuando el "alumno superaba al maestro" en ese dicho popular.

Y no, él no le estaba poniendo fácil la cosa. Eso era lo que resultaba tan divertido.

—A ver… —La chiquilla sujetó una de sus piezas blancas, moviéndola en determinadas casillas hasta que exclamó—. _¡JAQUEMATE~!_

—_¿¡QUÉ!?_ —El de cabellos cenizos agradeció lo que ocurrió segundos después _(y llamó la atención de Lizzy)_ pues durante unos instantes, su ojito visible se había vuelto violeta por la sorpresa de perder. Afortunadamente ella no se dio cuenta.

Escucharon la voz de Finnian gritando desde los jardines.

El dueño de la mansión se levantó de su asiento, por lo que su acompañante hizo lo mismo. Ambos se acercaron a la ventana y cuando la abrieron, vieron al jardinero de cabellos alborotados con una expresión bastante agitada. Pero no parecía que hubiera cometido ningún error en su trabajo, todo se veía en orden en lo que el Phantomhive podía apreciar.

¿Cuál sería entonces el problema?

—¿Qué sucede, Finny? —Preguntó su pequeño Amo, en voz alta para que le escuchara desde allí arriba.

—¡Joven Amo, no me lo va a creer! P-pero… _¡ESTÁ NEVANDO!_

—_¿¡CÓMO!?_ —Asomando más su cabecita por la ventana y alzando la vista hacia el cielo, el conde confirmó lo que el adolescente decía.

El clima se veía nublado, como si fuera a llover en cualquier momento… pero en lugar de gotas de lluvia, lo que caían eran copos blancos, pequeños y muy fríos.

—¡Uaaaaa, realmente está nevando! —A Lizzy normalmente le parecerían "Bonis" todos esos copos de nieve, pero en ese momento estaba tan consternada como su acompañante.

Y desde luego que Finnian estaba la mar de confundido.

Hace apenas un par de horas que el señor Tanaka había mencionado _"que se acercaba una tormenta"_, ¿se referiría a eso?

De todos modos, no entendía nada. Ya estaban en primavera desde hace varios días.

¿Por qué estaba volviendo a caer nieve? ¿Qué habría ocasionado semejante retroceso estacional?

Sin necesidad de que le avisara el grito del jardinerito, cierto mayordomo ya se había cerciorado de lo que ocurría. Igual desconocía la causa, pero un cambio tan repentino del clima era fácil de notarse por un demonio. Tampoco necesitó que su pequeño "Amo y Señor" le ordenara para ponerse manos a la obra, el carruaje ya estaba listo y tanto el conde como su prometida estaban en su interior. Acompañados por Tanaka y los demás miembros de la servidumbre.

El "demonio de mayordomo" era quien conducía el carruaje. Pero eso no era impedimento para la comunicación telepática.

_«Sebastián…»_ No hubo necesidad de agregar nada más, su sirviente sabía a qué quería llegar.

_«No puedo asegurar que esté en lo cierto… pero tengo una corazonada, Joven Amo»_

El demonio mayor tenía el ceño fruncido, como si recuerdos poco gratos de un pasado lejano volvieran a su mente. Detuvo a los caballos por unos segundos, dejando que pasaran una anciana y algunos niños que buscaban protegerse de la nieve.

Ciel se había puesto un abrigo con capucha, también le prestó uno a Lizzy; y aunque era de colores opacos, la rubia no protestó debido a las circunstancias. Tan sólo observaba por la ventana, comentando un montón de teorías con Bard, Maylene y Finny acerca del cambio drástico del clima. Quedando sentada frente al Phantomhive. Apreciando a los que estaban en las calles con sus mismas expresiones, impactados y fascinados por la repentina nevada.

_«Una corazonada, ¿eh?»_ Ciel sonrió con sarcasmo, teniendo el presentimiento de que su mayordomo cerró sus ojos sangrientos, cosa que fue así. _«Sonó como si tuvieras algo que ver con esto»_

_«No tiene que ver conmigo, pero sí con un_…_ viejo conocido»_ Y volvió a poner en marcha el carruaje.

El condecito enarcó una ceja, percibió un tono venenoso en las últimas dos palabras de aquella oración.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

_Un par de horas antes…_

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Denise maldecía entre dientes, encaminándose de vuelta a la casa de campo y dirigiendo a los caballos del carruaje, cuyo interior estaba lleno de las provisiones compradas en el mercado.

_«No puedo creer que simplemente se fuera y me dejara sola»_ ¡Y cargando con todo, además!

Pero a medida que la silueta de su destino se apreciaba en la distancia, algo en específico llamó su atención. Entrecerró sus ojos intentando ver mejor, pero tan sólo notó una vaga figura parada sobre el tejado más alto de la casa. ¿Se trataría del Sr. Matthews?

Más tarde confirmaría que sí, pero lo que la sobresaltó fue verlo colocar sus brazos en una posición específica; como la de un arquero a punto de disparar una flecha. De pronto, su cuerpo se vio rodeado de un resplandor azulado y en efecto, haciendo un movimiento que coincidía con la descripción previa, pareció haber disparado una enorme flecha de aire en dirección al cielo. Una poderosa onda de energía estremeció los alrededores, los caballos se agitaron y le tomó unos minutos tranquilizarlos, tirando de las riendas lo más fuerte que pudo. Las nubes se iluminaron por lo que pareció un gigantesco relámpago azulado, pero no ocurrió nada después. O al menos eso parecía_…_

_«¿¡Qué diablos acaba de hacer!?»_ Pensaba mientras observaba su silueta saltando desde lo alto del tejado, cayendo en el suelo frente a la casa y viendo acercarse el carruaje.

—Oh, bienvenida —Lo escuchó decir, con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

—¡No me salgas con eso, demonio! —Reclamó en un grito molesto, deteniendo el carruaje a un lado suyo y bajándose para confrontarlo cara a cara—. ¿¡Por qué te fuiste tan de repente!? ¿¡Y qué fue eso que acabas de…!?

El Sr. Matthews cubrió su boca con una mano, pero sin utilizar fuerza bruta ni haciéndole daño. Lo hizo simplemente para que no hiciera ruido. Denise lo vio bastante sorprendida y lo escuchó murmurar, con un tono extrañamente condescendiente:

—Mide el volumen de tu voz, por favor. Ella está durmiendo —Su Señora había sufrido suficientes emociones aquella mañana, necesitaba descansar y él se encargaría de que nadie la molestara—. Sobre lo otro, supongo que será conveniente que lo sepas…

Dejó de taparle la boca para proceder a acercarse al carruaje, sacando muy casual todas las compras y llevándolas sobre una sola mano, en forma de torrecita inclinada. Denise tuvo miedo de que se le fueran a caer, pero increíblemente nunca ocurrió.

Boquiabierta, lo siguió con la mirada, escuchándole decir que mejor guardara a los caballos en su establo, y que luego lo buscara en la cocina para ponerla al tanto del nuevo "sistema de seguridad".

Por alguna razón, a la cochera le dio la impresión de que actuaba menos hostil y frío. ¿Serían imaginaciones suyas? No podía asegurarlo, pero no sabía si la sorprendió más eso, la nieve que cayó del cielo minutos después, o la explicación que le dio el demonio sobre lo que había hecho…

_**(…)**_

_El mayordomo gruñía con sus ojos todavía brillando en violeta, encontrándose en la sala frente a la puerta que daba al jardín, __con la inconsciente Darla tirada a sus pies__. _

_Había una gran macha de sangre en toda la alfombra. _

_Ni el perro, ni el exorcista seguían ahí._

_El último le había dado un golpe limpio con su látigo de agua —dejándole mojados parte de la cara y el cabello— evitando que le hiciera daño al can, pero le dio tiempo al demonio de propinarle un largo corte en todo el pecho con las zanahorias. Fue por eso que gritó Juliano y Duke chilló asustado; aunque herido con un vegetal, la fuerza empleada le hizo sentir como si hubiera sido cortado por un sable. Estaba seguro que habría dolido incluso si lo hubiese golpeado con el pan._

_Antes de conseguir acabar con el humano, una figura blanca le había dado una embestida desde atrás, haciéndole caer al suelo y cuando quiso reponerse para contra-atacar, notó que los dos intrusos ya no estaban. No pudo verlo bien, pero pudo sentir que quien le empujó fue otro demonio. Habría sido sólo para neutralizarlo los segundos suficientes para coger al humano, al perro y marcharse del lugar a la misma velocidad con la que apareció._

_Sin dudas fue una llamada de advertencia, la primera vez que se alejaba del lado de su Señora y ocurría eso._

_Culpa suya, un descuido grave. No volvería a ocurrir, no podía volver a ocurrir._

_Observó las zanahorias, llenas de sangre roja y completamente inservibles. La hogaza de pan no estaba en mejores condiciones. Los tiró por la ventana con la fuerza suficiente para mandarlos volando hasta desconocido punto, sin saber si golpearían a alguien y dándole igual si llegaba a suceder._

_Se agachó junto a la niña, cargándola con delicadeza. _

_Notó rastros en su carita que evidenciaban había llorado, y al ver el destrozado libro a sus pies, supuso que se debería a ello._

_Limpió los restos de lágrimas con uno de sus dedos enguantados, instintivamente lamió esas gotitas y comprobó que eran saladas._

_La llevó hasta su respectiva habitación, el lugar donde hablaron por primera vez y ella lo liberó de su prisión. La colocó con cuidado en su cama, arropándola. __Y sin saber muy bien por qué, regresó a la puerta de la trasera de la casa de campo, observando con detenimiento los restos del libro._

_Darla despertó luego de un par de minutos, sorprendiéndose de verse en su cuarto, y con voz insegura profirió un tembloroso:_

_—¿P-Papá…?_

_—Aquí estoy… _

_Aunque esa voz ronca y carente de emociones habría asustado __a cualquiera__, a la pequeña le generó un inmenso alivio oírla. _

_Ahí estaba él, sentado a un borde de la cama, junto a ella. No la habían apartado de su lado, que alegría. __El Sr. Matthews la veía con sus ojos inexpresivos, pero los de la Sunflow se llenaron de lágrimas y él ladeó su cabeza, internamente confuso. ¿Lloraba de nuevo? ¿Era culpa suya? Sin embargo, estaba sonriendo también. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿No estaba triste?_

_Lo único que el demonio asociaba al llanto eran los sentimientos negativos, dolorosos y llenos de tristeza._

_—¡Oh, Papá! —La pelicrema se acercó a él, gateando entre las sábanas y rodeando su pecho con sus pequeños brazos. _

_Él pareció ligeramente sorprendido, era la segunda vez que lo abrazaba. Sus manos crisparon unos instantes, como si realmente no estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de contactos. O como si nunca se imaginara recibiéndolos luego de un largo tiempo._

_—¡Ese hombre quería alejarme de ti! Dijo muchas cosas extrañas y… ¡Tuve mucho miedo, Papá!_

_Él no dijo nada, pero colocó una mano sobre su cabeza de rizos cremosos. _

_Ella aumentó un poquito más la presión del abrazo, el demonio pudo sentir que su cuerpecito temblaba contra su pecho. Se veía tan pequeñita, tan indefensa__… no supo cuándo lo hizo, pero inclinó su cabeza lo suficiente para recostarla sobre la de ella. Sintió su suave cabellera pegándose a su rostro, por la zona de los labios y la barbilla._

_Duraron en silencio durante varios minutos. Pero no era uno necesariamente incómodo, resultaba más bien relajante._

_—L-lo siento, Papá…_

_—¿Por qué…?_

_—El libro de cuentos… intenté sostenerlo, pero ese perro lo sujetó y… —Cerró fuertemente sus ojillos ambarinos, incapaz de completar esa oración, hundiendo su carita en el frente de su frac café. _

_Él separó su cara de su cabello, palmeando su pequeña espalda para llamar su atención. Y cuando ella alzó la mirada, lo vio mostrarle algo que la sorprendió de sobremanera._

_—¡E-eso es…!_

_¿Cómo podía ser? Era el libro, ¡su libro de cuentos! __¿Acaso sería una copia? No, el color de las páginas era igual. Incluso tenía la misma esencia, ¡si hasta se apreciaban las marcas de la mordida del perro en la cubierta y contraportada! Afortunadamente las páginas estaban intactas, todas y cada una devuelta en sus respectivos lugares._

_—Me temo que no pude hacer nada con los daños externos…_

_Maldiciendo internamente al perro de aquél exorcista, fue consciente de que no era un animal ordinario. No sólo porque no mostró miedo ante la presencia de un demonio como él, sino porque la mordida que le había hecho en su propia pierna __—__aunque ya no le dolía__—__ había quedado con una cicatriz en lugar de sanar como normalmente haría. __Si ni siquiera desaparecía de su propia piel, difícilmente podría borrar su evidencia del libro._

_—N-no puedo creerlo… —Pensó que estaría decepcionada, pero entendió era lo contrario cuando ella añadió—. Se ve prácticamente igual que antes, es imposible._

_—Nada es imposible para alguien como yo —Una sonrisita tímida se dibujó en su pequeño rostro, el Sr. Matthews había dicho lo mismo cuando seguía en el espejo. Ella dijo un muy sincero "Gracias", y haciendo una reverencia solemne de cabeza, él simplemente contestó—. Estoy feliz de que tú seas feliz._

_Denise no estaba presente, ni había regresado a la casa todavía. _

_Pero de haber escuchado esa última oración, probablemente pensaría que sonaba diferente a la primera que escuchó. _

_Menos fría, ligeramente más expresiva, como si no fuera una mentira…_

_—Papá… ¿qué pasó con ese hombre? —Se notaba preocupada. No porque hubiera notado la sangre (por su entonces inconsciente estado) sino por pensar si regresaba._

_—No volverá a molestarnos —Aunque no sabía qué tan profundo lo había herido, dudaba que estuviera en peligro mortal. Pero probablemente no podría moverse luego de algún tiempo, sus ojos brillaron en violeta y su cara se ensombreció ligeramente—. No permitiré que se atreva a hacerlo de nuevo._

_—N-no quiero que me separen de ti, Papá._

_—Si eso es lo que deseas… —La notó cabecear ligeramente, recostando su carita contra su pecho otra vez. Aparentemente la agotó la forma tan emocional en que lo llamó minutos atrás, inconscientemente acarició con su mano la pollina que cubría su frente, ocultando el sello del contrato—. Lo mejor es que repongas energías, puedes descansar con tranquilidad. Yo me encargaré de que no vuelvan a molestarnos._

_Y le vino a la mente la mejor forma de hacerlo, sus poderes de hielo eran perfectos para ello. _

_Aunque debería ponerla en marcha después de ver que la humana pelirroja regresara. De lo contrario, no habría modo de que pudiese entrar de nuevo en los terrenos de la casa de campo. _

_Darla bostezó, abrazando el casi-como-nuevo libro contra su pecho. Él volvió a arroparla y se alejó de la cama, dispuesto a salir del cuarto, cuando…_

_—Te quiero, Papá… —Se detuvo de súbito ante esas palabras, seguidas del sonido de una respiración relajada._

_Su mano volvió a crispar, como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar. La observó sobre su hombro, había vuelto a dormirse apenas dijo aquello. ¿Qué tan normal era para un demonio escuchar algo como eso? No era nada natural, aunque en su caso personal: no fue la primera vez que alguien le dedicó semejante oración…_

**_(…)_**

—¡Uaaaaaaa, increíble! —Exclamaban Lizzy y Finnian, observando los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo del cielo, sentados aún dentro del carruaje.

Bard estaba parado a las afueras del mismo y con Maylene a un lado suyo. Las mangas_ (normalmente arremangadas)_ de su traje de chef estaban completamente extendidas, en un intento por abrigarse un poquito los brazos. También trataba de calentar sus labios con un cigarillo encendido. Cada que hablaban, una bocanada de aire salía de sus bocas ante el frío que hacía. Ocurría lo mismo con las demás personas en las calles de la ciudad.

Sebastián había detenido el carruaje en cuanto su Joven Amo notó la presencia de Edward Abberline.

Imposible no hacerlo por los estornudos que soltaba, siendo sorprendido por la repentina nevada y sin estar apropiadamente abrigado. Pero antes de que el susodicho se dirigiera a casa para corregir eso, el condecito consiguió que le diera parte de la información que había recolectado.

No era mucha, pero de todos modos resultaba interesante.

Lo más extraño que la gente notó ese día fue un repentino rayo de luz celeste, después el cielo se puso todo nublado y finalmente empezó a nevar. El Abberline no estaba seguro de si era un problema que _Scotland Yard_ pudiera o siquiera debiera tratar. No porque no quisiera ayudar, pero si era un evento climatológico, entonces no había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto.

En cuestión de una hora, los alrededores del bosque a las afueras de Londres estaban completamente cubiertos de esa capa blanca. Como si estuvieran en Diciembre aún transitando la época de primavera. Lo inquietante era que la nevada no pasaba de ese punto, entre el bosque y los límites de la ciudad, según comentó el propio Edward. El Conde Phantomhive lo tomó como indicativo de que lo que se que lo hubiera causado, se ubicaba en ese dichoso bosque o en alguna de sus cercanías.

Recibiendo agradecimientos por compartir todo lo que supo, Edward se despidió entre estornudos y retomó su camino hasta su casa. En caso que acabara cogiendo un resfriado, siempre podía contar con la sopita de pollo de su querida madre.***_(1)_**

_«¿Te parece familiar, Sebastián?»_ Lo vio asentir con la misma expresión de antes.

_«Estoy casi completamente seguro de que se trata de él…»_

El Michaelis recordaba que el demonio de apellido Matthews evidenciaba ese tipo de poder, durante los días de ambos en el Inframundo. Pero tampoco podía asegurarlo hasta verlo a plenitud, cabía la posibilidad de que se tratase de otro demonio que controlara ese elemento. Así como él no era el único de su clase capaz de controlar el fuego. Por ejemplo, estaban esos trillizos que fueron sirvientes en la Casa Trancy; de quienes se encargó de derrotar con la asistencia de cierto Shinigami pelirrojo, y que descubrió incendiaron un pueblo entero.**_*(2)_**

Un repentino estornudo sacó a los demonios de su conversación telepática, pero esta vez no eran los del inspector Abberline.

—Ohhh, ¿estás bien, Maylene? —Preguntaba un preocupado Finny, quien parecía extrañamente poco afectado por el frío.

—¿Te resfriaste? —Cuestionaba una Elizabeth con la misma expresión, sintiéndose culpable de ir abrigada en comparación de la mucama.

—N-no se preocupen, Finny, Lady Elizabeth… —Contestaba la pelirroja, abrazándose a sí misma y tratando de controlar sus escalofríos. Cosa difícil porque sus dientes castañeaban ligeramente, incluso tenía ligeramente empañadas sus gafas por el frío que hacía—. N-no es n-n-nada… _¡AAACHÚ!_

Y volvió a estornudar, teniendo ahora un moquito colgando de su nariz.

Bard instintivamente quiso ayudarla a limpiárselo, ya que consideraba a la criada y ex-asesina como una hermanita.

Pero para su sorpresa, pudo sostener el líquido ya bastante sólido, como si se tratara de una puntita de hielo. Soltó una palabrota sin querer producto de la impresión, ni siquiera se sentía como moco, ahora era puro hielo.

—Bardroy, cuida tu vocabulario —Lo reprendió Sebastián, acercándose con una mirada severa—. Recuerda que estás en presencia de una dama…

—¡A-ahhhhh! —Pudo reprimirse de soltar otra palabrota, al darse cuenta de que metió la pata—. ¡Discúlpeme, Lady Elizabeth!

Ella rió por lo bajo y le dijo que no se preocupara. Estaba acostumbrada a que su hermano Edward soltara algunos improperios, muy de vez en cuando, como al pegarse el dedo chiquito del pie contra una silla o algo parecido. Obviamente era reprendido por su madre Frances, con todo y que fuera sin querer queriendo.

Finnian le preguntó a Bard cuándo soltaría el "moco gélido", y cuando recordó que todavía lo sujetaba, el único americano entre los presentes notó con horror que no podía despegarlo de su palma. Estaba tan frío que se le quedó pegado. ¡Uy, guácala! Entre las risas de Lizzy y Finny por ver al pobre ex-militar corriendo en círculos _—agitando la mano afectada en un esfuerzo por separar el pico de hielo—_ Maylene sintió de pronto que perdía parte del frío. Vio hacia atrás y notó una gran prenda oscura encima de sus hombros.

Para su sorpresa y la del mismo Ciel, Sebastián se había retirado su frac de mayordomo para cubrirla con éste; quedando sólo con su camisa blanca, chaleco y corbata puestos. La cara de Maylene se puso tan roja como su propio cabello, tan roja como los ojos del demonio adulto que la miraba. El resto de los presentes también lo notaron, los ojillos de Finnian se iluminaron casi tanto como los de Elizabeth.

—¡Awwwwww, Sebastián, que gesto tan Boniiiiiiiis~!

—G-g-gracias… —Dijo la pelirroja, con su voz ya no temblando por el frío, sino por la vergüenza. Y como era más pequeña que él, evidentemente el frac le quedaba considerablemente grande—. P-pero, ¿estará bien de este modo?

—Un poco de frío no me hará daño —Por no mencionar que a diferencia de su Joven Amo, al Michaelis no le afectaban para nada las temperatura muy altas ni muy bajas. Podría hundir su mano en una tina llena de agua caliente_***(3)**_ y no reaccionaría por ello, a lo mucho saldría despidiendo vapor—. Además, ¿qué clase de mayordomo sería si dejara que una mujer se resfriara?

—¡Ayyyy, que caballeroso, Sr. Sebastián~! —Comentó Finnian, cuando una idea fugaz le vino a la mente.

Se quitó sus guantes de jardinería para ofrecérselos a Bard, con la intención de que protegiera sus manotas del frío. Aunque fue un gesto algo tierno, al chef no le hizo mucha gracia porque no era ninguna damita con la cual se debiera ser caballeroso. Finny le insistió que no se expusiera de ese modo, pues sus dedos de salchicha americana se podrían poner azules y no podría cocinar nada si eso pasaba. Elizabeth y Maylene se rieron por la divertida discusión que se desató entre el par de rubios.

El conde suspiró, luciendo ligeramente irritado.

_«Sebastián, si ya terminaste de coquetear…»_ El de ojos carmesíes enarcó una ceja ante ese comentario telepático.

¿Coquetear con Maylene? Simplemente pensó que no sería conveniente que se enfermara, y por eso la quiso cubrir con el frac. No había sido por ninguna otra razón, para nada. Al menos eso era lo que se repetía el demonio internamente. Pero ignorando lo extraño que se sintió por el análisis de aquella acción, se giró con una sonrisa burlona.

_«Oh, Joven Amo, ¿está celoso? Aunque usted todavía perciba las temperaturas, no tiene que preocuparse de volver a enfermarse» _Su sonrisa se acentuó cuando añadió, con un dije de malicia:_ «Además, ya escuchó a Finny. Debería tomar nota para aprender a ser caballeroso con Lady Elizabeth»_

_«¡Bastardo…!»_ Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por semejante consejo, ¿quién se creía para decirle cómo actuar con la que sería su futura esposa?

Pero recordando que su amada estaba presente, negándose a arriesgarla llevándola consigo, se acercó a Tanaka y le pidió en voz baja que la escoltara en el carruaje hasta su hogar. El anciano asintió con una sonrisa amable. De todos modos tenía pensado regresar para buscarles ropas abrigadas al resto de los sirvientes, no quería que ninguno se enfermara.

—Déjelo en mis manos, Joven Amo.

Y apenas dijo eso, Tanaka notó que tanto el pequeño noble como el mayordomo desaparecieron del lugar.

Ninguno se cercioró del momento en que se fueron… pero Elizabeth estaba extrañada, siendo la única de los presentes que desconocía eran demonios, careciendo de una explicación para su súbita desaparición. Intentó buscarlos con su mirada esmeralda, sin éxito. ¿Cuándo se habrían marchado? ¿A dónde habrían ido?

Tanaka le dijo amablemente que se pusiera cómoda, ya que estaba por llevarla a la residencia Middleford.

La rubiecita dudó unos segundos, pero terminó aceptando con resignación. Se acomodó en uno de los asientos del carruaje y los sirvientes entraron también, con excepción del más viejo por subirse al frente, haciendo que los caballos retomaran su marcha. Elizabeth quedó cerca de una de las ventanas y con Maylene sentada junto a ella. Todavía parecía apenada de estar usando el frac del hombre, o en este caso demonio que le gustaba. Los varones estaban ubicados en el asiento contrario, todavía inmersos en la discusión de antes.

Bard se quejaba de que los guantes de Finny eran muy pequeños para él, usándolos por la sencilla razón de que el jardinero lograra ponérselos con su fuerza bruta.

.

.

.

Saltando sobre las copas de los árboles, Sebastián observaba a su pequeño Amo siguiéndole el paso.

No lo hacía tan mal para ser su primera vez corriendo como demonio, con su abriguito oscuro moviéndose al viento entre cada salto. Pero tuvo que reprimir una risita cuando el más bajito se apoyó sobre una rama, lamentablemente en mal estado, evitando desplomarse al vacío por sostenerse a tiempo en una más sólida. Tampoco habría sido peligroso si se caía, su cuerpecito ya no era humano. Resistiría muchas cosas que normalmente le habrían matado en su vida anterior. El mayordomo tuvo la cortesía de no hacer comentarios respecto a su frustrada caída, pero sí ronroneó en un tono de falsa preocupación:

—¿No cree que Lady Elizabeth se enojará con usted por irse tan repentinamente?

—Eso es mejor que exponerla a peligros sólo por traerla conmigo —Contestó el del parche, teniendo cuidado de no pisar otra rama seca. No era como que pudiera pararse frente a ella, todo casual y seriecito, para decirle como si nada:_ "Ya vuelvo, Lizzy. Iré con Sebastián para encargarnos de un demonio que altera el clima. No te preocupes, podremos con eso porque también somos demonios"._

El Michaelis por su experiencia era mucho más rápido, por eso medía su velocidad para que el novato le siguiera el paso.

Y de todos modos, no les llevó más de diez minutos atravesar todo ese bosque a las afueras de Londres, y cuando ya no había árboles sobre los cuales saltar, llegaron a un pequeño pueblito tras correr por un camino de tierra. No daba la impresión de estar desierto, a juzgar por el humo que salía de todas las chimeneas. Los habitantes estarían sorprendidos de la inexplicable nevada, pero no tardaron en poner manos a la obra para mantener calientes sus moradas. Temerosos de algo que ocurrió después de que empezara la misma, no había una sola alma afuera de su hogar.

—Vaya, vaya…

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el Phantomhive, deteniéndose en seco al ver que el otro también lo hizo.

—Pues si no se trata del demonio que creo, tiene un estilo muy parecido al suyo —Comentó el de ojos rojos, levantando uno de sus brazos en determinada dirección—. Recuerdo que hizo algo parecido hace mucho tiempo, en el lugar de donde vengo.

Y al desviar su ojito visible hacia donde el mayordomo señalaba, el conde se sorprendió tanto como cuando Finny le notificó de la caída de la nieve.

En la cima de una colina cercana, en el lugar donde estaría la casa de campo de la familia Sunflow, se apreciaba una gigantesca estructura de hielo. No se derretía por el sol porque no era hielo común, sino uno mucho más parecido a cristal; uno bastante frío según recordaba Sebastián. Tenía una forma que recordaba a un castillo o una torre de gran tamaño, siendo el doble de alta que la casa que protegía en su interior _(Como se imaginarán: la pobre Denise casi se desmayó cuando empezó a tomar forma)_ y daba la impresión de ser impenetrable.

Ciel estaba tan concentrado en no pisar árboles malos que no se cercioró antes del castillo. Pero pudo percibir que desprendía una energía fuera de este mundo, era sumamente hermoso a pesar de ser obra de un demonio.

—Maldita sea… —Murmuró entre dientes.

—Estoy de acuerdo… —El mayor no lo reprendió por su vocabulario, tampoco parecía estar de mejor humor—. Tal parece que el primer caso del "Perro Guardián de Inglaterra" será un quebradero de cabeza.

Al Phantomhive no le gustó nada el tono con que expresó aquello_…_

—¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera tan problemático? —Al ver la sonrisa extraña que le dedicó el mayordomo sin frac, sintió un escalofrío y no precisamente por el frío.

—Porque si mal no recuerdo… cuando un demonio de hielo construye este tipo de estructuras: las mismas poseen un campo de fuerza imposible de penetrar por otros demonios.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Crimson escuchaba los sollozos de Isaura desde afuera de la habitación, apretando una mano contra su pecho. Estaban alojándose en la humilde, pero confortable casita de una pareja de ancianos; amigos de uno de los sirvientes que el Sr. Matthews había expulsado de la casa de campo Sunflow.

Por suerte no corría peligro de morir, pero Juliano no había podido levantarse de la cama en que estaba postrado, aún estando completamente consciente. Únicamente vestía sus prendas inferiores a la cintura, su torso estaba desnudo a excepción de las vendas que cubrían la herida de su pecho.

Fueron Isaura y Crimson las que se encargaron de darle tratamiento médico; la primera porque tenía conocimientos de medicina gracias a su hermano mayor**_*(4)_** y la segunda porque también parecía tener experiencia en ello, para su sorpresa. ¿Acaso habría sido doctora antes de perder la memoria?

A pesar de sollozar entre aliviada de que su amado estuviera vivo, la pobre Chamber estaba que reventaba del enojo. Daba una mezcla de pena y diversión verla con su ceño fruncido, su cara toda roja y lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Era tan emocional como su hermano Aleister, con la diferencia de que intentaba controlarse mejor cuando le daban ataques de ese tipo. Juliano la observaba con una sonrisa tensa, entre enternecido y culpable de ser el causante de su reacción.

—¡Por eso no quería que fueras solo a ese lugar! —Lo reprendía entre hipidos por el llanto, sabiendo que no bastaría yéndose con Duke nada más. Tenía ese presentimiento, y tal parecía que Demian también.

El can estaba afuera del cuarto y a un lado de Crimson, con sus orejitas agachadas al igual que su cabeza. Evidentemente arrepentido de que su Amo acabara en ese estado por protegerlo. A pesar de no ser un perro común ni corriente, el único capaz de matarlo era un demonio como el que atacó a su Amo.

—_A-Aura_ mía… por favor, cálmate-

—¡No me digas que me calme! —Le rugió la rellena y bajita mujer, dándole un golpe a la cama. Pero ante la vibración que eso provocó, Juliano hizo una mueca de dolor y la rubia se arrepintió—. ¡Ahhhhh, perdóname, cariño!

—N-no… siendo honesto, merezco más que eso —Murmuró el moreno, entrecerrando sus ojos amatistas con un semblante triste—. No pude sacar a Darla de ahí, y además… Demian también se expuso por mi culpa…

Después de que el mayordomo de blanco apareciera en la casa de campo, todo el esfuerzo que conllevó cargar a Juliano y Duke, alejándose corriendo a velocidad demoníaca hasta volver al pueblo, provocó que el susodicho escupiera sangre. No una rojiza como la usual, sino de un color completamente oscuro. Demian había sufrido otro ataque por su "Sangre Negra", salvando a su Amo aún a riesgo de que ocurriera. Pero al amable demonio ni siquiera le importó, así de leal era para con el Rosenight.

Crimson se encargó de asistir al mayordomo bajo indicaciones de Juliano, quien se negó a ser atendido hasta que Demian recibiera su medicina primero.

Dicha "medicina" yacía dentro de un frasco guardado en una de las maletas del Rosenight, constaba de una pequeña flor llamada Lycoris.**_*(5)_ **Más conocida como "la flor del infierno". Su apariencia era herbácea, perenne y bulbosa. Las bases de las hojas secas que recubrían al bulbo eran negras. El perigonio estaba formado por seis pétalos, unidos entre sí formando un tubo perigonio escamoso y de color amarillo brillante. Los pétalos eran oblanceolados y algo encrespados. El androceo se conformaba por seis estambres, insertados cerca de la garganta del tubo perigonial.

El Conde le indicó a la peliblanca que hiciera añicos la flor con sus manos, y que luego introdujera los trocitos en un vaso de agua que Demian debería beber. Pero el mayordomo estaba tan cansado que no le quedaban fuerzas ni para beber.

Isaura tuvo que recostar su cabeza sobre su regazo, susurrándole agradecimientos incesantes por arriesgarse de ese modo, y en lo que Crimson pegaba el borde del vaso a los entreabiertos labios masculinos. Lo inclinaba con extremo cuidado de no derramar ni una gota, hasta que todo el líquido cruzó por la garganta del demonio y el vaso quedó vacío. Lo acostaron en la misma cama donde estaba Juliano, ya estando completamente dormido. Algo que ningún demonio podía, pero siendo efecto secundario de su condición. El demonio estaba tan rendido que ni siquiera las reprimendas de la prometida de su Amo podrían haberle despertado…

Después de ver que la respiración del pelinegro era normal, como la de cualquier persona cuando dormía cómodamente, Juliano finalmente aceptó ser atendido.

—Tuve tanto miedo, Juliano… —Isaura había superado la etapa del enojo, entrando en la que era simplemente tristeza por recordar todo—. Cuando D-Demian te trajo cubierto de sangre, y luego él sufrió ese "ataque"… ¡Aaaaay!

—Ya, ya… ya pasó, querida —Al verla llevarse una mano a la boca, Juliano ignoró el dolor en su pecho y se inclinó más cerca de ella. Pegó su frente morena de la pálida ajena, sonriéndole con dulzura y secando sus lágrimas con ambas manos—. Aquí estoy… vivo, a salvo al igual que Demian. Perdóname por haber sido tan impulsivo…

—Sólo querías salvar a Darla… lo entiendo, de verdad —Cerró sus ojos, ligeramente ruborizada de tenerlo tan pegadito, pero disfrutando de sentirlo ahí con ella.

La sonrisa de Juliano se acentuó y la sorprendió al juntar sus labios; sabía que eso ayudaba a que Isaura dejara de llorar. Luego le susurró contra el oído:

—Te ves más bonita sonriendo, _Aura_ mía~ —Y entonces le mordió juguetonamente esa oreja, sobresaltándola—. No volveré a hacerte llorar… al menos hasta que llegue nuestra noche de bodas, si sabes a lo que me refiero~

Le guiñó un ojo amatista y el rubor de la rubia se incrementó. ¿¡Cómo podía bromear con cochinadas indirectas estando así de herido!? Pero el Rosenight consiguió lo que deseaba, que su amada dejara de llorar. Incluso si recibía reprimendas por comentarios indecorosos.

Crimson sonrió pero decidió dejarlos solos, sentía que sobraba allí. No había que malinterpretar, compartía la alegría de Isaura, estaba bastante aliviada de que el conde y el mayordomo no corriesen peligro. Pero lentamente se retiró del cuarto, siendo seguida por Duke. Notificándole a los amables ancianos que Juliano estaba mejor, también estaban allí los sirvientes Sunflow, les dijo que tomaría algo de aire para dedicarse a reflexionar.

Salió de la casa todavía seguida por el Gran Danés, dedicándole una mirada a la enorme estructura de cristal que había aparecido en la colina cercana. Justo después de que Demian volviera con Juliano y Duke, probablemente habría sido obra del demonio que hirió al conde. Sin recuerdos e incapaz de ayudar, de verdad se sintió impotente. ¿No había manera de sacar a la niña y la sirvienta que presumía era casi una rehén?

No siguió perdida en sus pensamientos porque un ladrido de Duke la sobresaltó, para luego verlo alejarse corriendo. Ella lo llamó, pero aunque se detuvo y se giró a verla, el perro únicamente volvió a ladrar y retomó su carrera. No le quedó más remedio que seguirlo. Lo vio cruzar una esquina, desapareciendo por el muro de una casa y cuando estaba por seguirlo, escuchó un repentino grito. Se escuchaba como alguien joven, algún muchacho al que todavía no le maduraba la voz.

Al llegar a donde ocurría ese alboroto, pudo ver que el perro estaba encima de un chico. No parecía haber saltado sobre éste, sino como si hubieran chocado en esa misma esquina. Aunque el perro no lucía molesto como el chiquillo. Más bien lo olfateó, le lamió la carita como diciéndole: _"Oops, discúlpame, amiguito"_ y provocándole una expresión de sorpresa. Parecía gustar de los perros y por eso no lo apartaba de sí mismo.

Crimson se acercó con pasos presurosos y ayudó al jovencito a levantarse, diciendo rápidamente y con voz apenada:

—¡De verdad lo lamento! ¿Te hiciste daño?

—No, estoy bien… —Respondió el chico, cuyo único ojo visible era azulado y el otro lo cubría un parche.

La capucha de su abrigo oscuro había caído tras el choque, de modo que se apreciaban sus cabellos cortos y cenizos. A ojos de Crimson era bastante adorable, con todo y su carita seria. Aunque se le hacía extrañamente familiar, ¿pero cómo podía ser? Estaba segura de que era la primera vez que lo veía.

No le dio otra migraña, pero era totalmente ignorante de que el jovencito frente a ella era esa persona que buscaba. De un modo u otro, su amnesia seguía perjudicándola.

Duke ladró llamando la atención de ambos, volvió a correr. Ella lo llamó de nuevo, y el perrote la ignoró de nuevo.

El Phantomhive decidió ayudarla, incapaz de dejar a una dama lidiando por cuenta propia con un animal tan grande. No era que tuviera otra cosa que hacer, con todo y su "misión" como Perro Guardián Autónomo. Su anterior acompañante le había dicho que necesitaba confirmar algo —_para ver si había modo de penetrar la fortaleza de cristal_— y le pidió que lo esperara allí donde lo dejó. Poco después fue que Duke colisionó con él y apareció la albina.

—¿Qué se supone que está buscando? —Comentaba el chico, corriendo junto a Crimson y observando la figura acanelada del perro frente a ellos.

No lo perdían de vista porque se detenía de vez en cuando, como asegurándose de no dejarlos muy atrás, y volvía a correr cuando estaban suficientemente cerca.

—N-no lo sé, pero seguro es algo importante —Respondió ella, recordando cuando conoció al can: habiéndose éste separado de Juliano y Demian para salvarla de esos hombres. ¿Estaría repitiéndose un episodio similar?—. Es un perro bastante particular.

—¿Es tuyo?

—No, es de unas personas que conocí hace poco —Recordó entonces el apodo que le habían puesto y se cercioró de algo—. No me he presentado, puedes decirme Crimson.

—¿Crimson?

Vaya, era un nombre un poco extraño, pero no se oía mal. Tenía fuerza, presencia y no era común. El chico la vio sonreír y sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban un poquito. Esa mujer era bonita, muy bonita.

—Mi nombre es… —Pero una gama de ladridos de Duke le impidieron presentarse.

Lo notaban mover bastante su cola, mirándolos con insistencia y como si les quisiera mostrar que encontró algo importante. Lo que sea que llamó su atención, estaba en unos arbustos cerca del inicio del bosque por el que el conde y su mayordomo habían saltado hace rato. Cuando la albina y el Phantomhive se acercaron, se toparon con una visión sumamente extraña, ligeramente bizarra.

—Aaaaaaaaaagh… ¿alguien anotó la matrícula…?_***(6)**_

Se lamentaba una voz masculina y algo chillona, perteneciente a la persona tirada entre los arbustos, cubierta por un gran capa de la nieve que caía.

Tenía un par de zanahorias metidas en cada agujero de sus fosas nasales, varias otras estaban encima de su pecho. En su boca yacía un largo pan y en el que se clavaban sus afilados dientes. Sus gafas estaban graciosamente inclinadas sobre su rostro y tenía sus ojos en forma de espiral; como si ese racimo de zanahorias y esa hogaza hubieran impactado contra su rostro con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente.

Ahora sabíamos qué fue de las provisiones que el Sr. Matthews había tirado por la ventana.

—¡No puede ser! —El demonio en miniatura lo reconoció al instante. ¿Pero qué diablos hacía en ese lugar? ¿¡Y por qué tenía esas zanahorias y ese pan de semejante manera!?

—_¡OH, NO!_ ¿¡Se encuentra bien, señor!? —Crimson lo cuestionó con voz preocupada, acercándose para ayudarlo, pero eso activó la alarma del Shinigami anteriormente inconsciente.

—_¿¡CÓMO QUE "SEÑOR"!?_ —Gritó con indignación, expulsando las zanahorias con una fuerte exhalación de nariz. Su afilada dentadura rebanaba el pan de su boca, los pedacitos caían a medida que hablaba—. ¿¡Acaso no ves que soy una hermosa dama-…!? _¡AAAAAYYY! _

Pero terminó tropezando con el cuerpo de Duke, quien se inclinó para comer los trozos de pan; mostrándose imperturbable por el alboroto del pelirrojo. Olfateó el par de zanahorias, arrugando la nariz y se alejó algunos pasos dando un resoplido. Estaban cubiertas de mocos. El pobre Shinigami maldecía al animalote, su rostro estaba todavía más arruinado por su culpa.

Crimson no estaba segura de por qué, pero también se le hizo familiar esa larga cabellera escarlata. En lugar de una jaqueca, se llevó la mano al pecho porque su cicatriz le dolía. No sabía la razón, su corazón se aceleró cuando vio mejor a aquella persona. Pero ignoró la sensación para inclinarse frente a él, tendiéndole una de sus pálidas manos y corrigiéndose cuando repitió:

—Lo siento, ¿se encuentra bien, señorita?

Todavía con su cara en el suelo, Grell Sutcliff levantó la cabeza y se arregló sus gafas con una mano, pestañeando con incredulidad. ¿Alguien _(además de él) _lo había llamado "señorita"? Normalmente se sentiría halagado, fuese un hombre o no quien se lo dijera, pero al caer en cuenta de quién lo hizo…

—Acaso tú… _¡SÍ, ERES TÚ! _—Ignorando el dolor anterior, se acercó a la albina hasta quedar cara a cara, sorprendiéndola al posar una de sus manos enguantadas sobre su rostro.

Crimson no pudo evitar ruborizarse por esa acción. Él lo había hecho con demasiada dulzura, como si temiera que fuera a romperla apenas la tocara. Esos ojos de color verde fluorescente se le hacían también bastante familiares. Ella sintió el impulso de tocar su rostro también, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

—¿Conoces a este rarito? —Preguntó el niño, quien había observado todo en silencio, pero la reacción de Grell llamó considerablemente su atención. Crimson no estaba segura de qué contestar, así que sólo le cuestionó algo parecido, pero de una manera mucho más educada—. Mentiría si dijera que no… es alguien que resultó de ayuda para mí en algunas ocasiones.

Grell frunció el ceño al caer en cuenta de la presencia del mocoso, alejando su mano del rostro de la fémina.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Y de todas las personas, ¿por qué estaba acompañándola a ella?

En su pecho afloraron celos parecidos a unos que sintió hace bastante tiempo, pero sacudió la cabeza para no dejarse dominar por estos. Después de todo, eso fue lo que le llevó a cometer el error que deseaba arreglar más que otra cosa; incluso más que darle un beso a Will o tener una noche de pasión con _"Su Sebas"_._***(7)**_ Error que creía imposible de reparar… hasta que el mismo Will le encomendó su actual misión, leyendo la información plasmada en el papel.

Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de enmendarlo al tenerla allí, en frente suyo. A su adorada ángel…

Ahora convertida en un ángel auténtico por el color blanco de su cabello. Pero seguía teniendo los mismos ojos que tanto lo cautivaron; esos amables y ligeramente deprimidos ojos impregnados con el color de la sangre.

La otra mitad del hilo rojo que creyó había cortado para siempre. Su antigua amante que había asesinado por mano propia, atravesándole el pecho con su Death Scythe. Y todo por sentir que lo estaba reemplazando, al negarse a matar al mocoso que estaba parado junto a ella. Ella no lo sabía, pero había renacido como el ángel guardián de ese pequeño con ojo de zafiro.

Sí que había un montón de irónicos y casi cínicos giros en la ruleta llamada destino.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

_**Notas de Autora:**_

_***(1)** Sólo para aclarar y basándome en el anime, el difunto Fred Abberline comentó que no tenía hermanos ni familia, se nos muestra que sus padres fueron asesinados. Pero en la segunda temporada nos presentan al energético Edward (gemelo de Fred) diciendo algo sobre su difunto hermano. Para hacerlo cortito: en mis enfoques haría que los gemelos hayan sido separados después del asesinato de sus padres, y por eso Fred habría dicho que "no tenía hermanos" en el sentido de que "ya no tenía ninguno", al dar por muerto a su gemelo **(Seeeeeh, algo parecido a lo de los gemelos Phantomhive para pintar que Fred y Our!Ciel eran muy similares, a pesar de ser tan distintos XD)** Durante esa separación y sabiéndose huérfano, Edward habría sido adoptado por una amable mujer y la consideró su segunda madre. Y por el transcurso de esos años, su hermano estaba trabajando en un barco que transportaba opio._

_**.**_

_***(2)** Sebastián se refería a Thompson, Timber y Canterbury. Personajes exclusivos del anime de Kuroshitsuji II. En un ova titulado **"Las intenciones de la araña"**, en que los trillizos hablan y causan desmadre por ello (?) comentan que si no fuera por la presencia de Hannah en la mansión Trancy, ellos habrían incendiado el lugar desde hace tiempo **(LOL!)**_

_**.**_

_***(3)** Basándome en la vez en que Claude Faustus **(en el mismo Ova antes mencionado)** estaba preparando el baño de Alois, verificando la temperatura del agua de la tina metiendo su mano desnuda, y se notaba que estaría **MUY** caliente por el vapor que despedía el agua, al igual que la propia mano del mayordomo araña._

_**.**_

_***(4)** Supuestamente el Vizconde Druitt tiene una licencia de médico. Irónico, porque en el segundo anime se desmaya al ver sangre (?)_

_**.**_

_***(5)** Lycoris es un género de plantas que comprende unas 20 especies nativas de Asia, desde Nepal hasta Japón. En éste último se la conoce tradicionalmente como "Higanbana", traducido literalmente como "Flor del Higan"; dicho nombre alude al hecho de que florece para el otoño, conjuntamente con el momento de la celebración de la fiesta budista Higan._

_**.**_

_***(6) **Sé que en esa época no había autos, ni matrículas. Pero si los Shinigamis tienen Death Scythes con formas de utensilios de jardinería que tampoco existían en ese entonces, ¿quién dice que no estén lo suficientemente avanzados en tecnología para no saber de autos? XD _

**_._**

_***(7)** Para aclarar, aquí los "Sebas-Chan" de Grell se escribirían como "Mi Sebas" (o sólo "Sebas" a secas)_

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

¿Qué quieren que les diga? El Grell x Madame Red es mi guilty ship **(QwQ)**

Siempre quise explorar al Shinigami como un yandere que se arrepentía de matarla por sus celos (?)

También habrán insinuaciones de Sebastián x Maylene **(ewe) **y no sólo del lado de la adorable mucama


	7. Reencuentros y secretos (I)

**_DISCLAIMERS_****_: _**_Ni 'Kuroshitsuji' ni sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es esta historia y los OC's (Original Characters) incluidos._

**_._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS_****_: _**_Continuidad alternativa al final de Kuroshitsuji II. Historia ocurrida entre el prólogo y el primer capítulo de **"Akuma no Tengoku, Tenshi no Jigoku"**._

**_»_**_ Insinuaciones de parejas crack, parejas no tan crack y también de parejas que incluyen y/o se conforman por OC's._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Capítulo 6_**

**_"Reencuentros y secretos"_**

**_(Parte I)_**

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Demian abrió lentamente sus ojos morado oscuro. El efecto de la flor Lycoris era simplemente el mejor para tratar su condición, habiendo aplacado casi por completo el dolor de su pecho. Se sentó en el borde de su extremo del colchón.

No estaba seguro de cuánto rato duró descansando, pero a juzgar por el estado de su Amo y la prometida del mismo _—Juliano acostado a su lado y con Isaura con su cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos, cruzados al otro borde de la cama—_ duró el suficiente tiempo hasta que ellos se durmieron. Se levantó con extremo cuidado para no hacer ruido, sin desear interrumpir sus sueños.

Una vez se retiró del cuarto, los ancianos dueños de la casa y los sirvientes Sunflow se alegraron mucho de verle, ya en mucho mejor estado. Demian les sonrió con gratitud, pero se extrañó al ver alrededor y notar la ausencia de dos personas. Una mujer y un perro para ser exactos.

—Disculpen, ¿saben a dónde fue Crimson? —Por el apego que Duke había desarrollado para con la albina, daba por hecho que estaría con ella… o regando algún arbolito afuera.

—Oh, tu amiguita dijo que saldría a tomar aire —Respondió la anciana, ajustando sus gafas frente a las arrugas que cubrían sus ojos—. Estaba siendo acompañada por tu lindo chihuahua.

Su esposo dio veracidad de su informe, con la aclaración de que el perro era demasiado grande para ser un chihuahua. Demian sudó una gota gorda, pero les agradeció y decidió salir a buscarlos. No tardó nada en dar con ellos, los tuvo en frente apenas abrió la puerta. Y no estaban solos.

—¿¡Pero qué…!? —Enarcando una ceja, Demian centró su mirada en el chiquillo junto a Crimson, quien sostenía un lado del collar de Duke.

No despegaba su mirada del mayordomo, daba la impresión de estar sumamente impactado de verlo, ¿pero a qué se debería? El pelirrojo que Crimson ayudaba a caminar _—teniendo uno de sus brazos por encima de sus propios hombros— _sería quien le desvelaría la respuesta a tal interrogante, ya que tenía un pensamiento muy parecido al del conde mocoso.

—¡Cielos, Sebas! ¿¡Cuándo te cambiaste el color del traje!?

—¿D-disculpe?

Ahora el mayordomo blanco estaba tan confundido como los otros dos, pero procedió a hacer algo que los sorprendió todavía más: sostener a Grell con sumo cuidado y ayudando a Crimson para que dejara de cargar con su peso. Le dedicó una mirada atenta y le preguntó con el mismo tono:

—¿Se encuentra bien? —A lo que el Sutcliff y el Phantomhive exclamaron un largo: _"¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHH!?" _en perfecta sincronía.

La albina le dio una rápida explicación sobre cómo los había encontrado, aunque se ruborizó al cerciorarse que no sabía ninguno de sus nombres. Notó al pelirrojo tan consternado, ligeramente magullado y muy posiblemente expuesto al frío durante varios minutos, que instintivamente pensó en llevarlo a la casa para prepararle una taza de chocolate caliente. También quiso hacer el mismo gesto con el chico para agradecerla por su ayuda para con Duke.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Crimson, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de Demian, junto al informe de que había dejado durmiendo a Isaura y su Amo en el cuarto contiguo. El último también se encontraba estable—. Me alegro mucho, es un verdadero alivio que ambos estén bien.

Viendo al pelinegro y la albina charlando algunos metros más adelante, el Shinigami y el pequeño demonio estaban sentados en unas sillas del comedor redondo de la casa. Sosteniendo un par de humeantes tazas de chocolate caliente cada uno; le hizo especialmente bien a Grell para sus dedos medio congelados. Seguían compartiendo la misma duda, siendo la parca carmesí quien inició el cuestionamiento al inclinarse un poco hacia el del parche.

—Oye, enano, ¿acaso le dijiste a mi Sebas que sustituyera el negro por el blanco? —Mandándole una mirada de pocos amigos por aquél insultante _"enano"_, el de cabellos cenizos suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera pensé que tuviera un cambio de ropa…

Vino a su mente la posibilidad de que hubiera recurrido a eso, considerando que estaba sin su frac al momento de llegar al pueblo. Sebastián podría ser alguito quisquilloso cuando se trataba de mantener una imagen ejemplar, pero tampoco pensaba que llegaría al punto de decir: _"Espéreme tantito, Joven Amo"_ y marcharse para cambiarse a un uniforme completo.

Y encima, ¿por qué se iría por uno blanco?

Le resultaba rarísima la imagen de un demonio con prendas que no fueran oscuras, aunque sólo hubiera conocido a Sebastián y a Claude Faustus. Hannah Annafellows y aquellos trillizos no vestían de negro, pero tampoco eran tan sombríos como los otros dos demonios.

—¿Ah, no? Bueno, a lo mejor Sebas simplemente quiso probar un cambio de estilo —Comentó Grell alzándose de hombros, para luego darle un sorbo a su respectiva taza.

Tuvo que aguantarse un quejido por lo caliente que estaba el chocolate.

En serio, ¿por qué tenía que ser denominado "chocolate caliente"? ¿Tan difícil era servirlo "tibio"?

No quería ser malagradecido, para nada. De seguro sabía tan delicioso como olía, pero a semejante temperatura no podría disfrutarlo porque le quemaba la lengua. Todos los que hayamos probado chocolate caliente por primera vez entenderíamos eso.

Dándole algunos soplidos al chocolate antes de probarlo _—cosa que el Sutcliff evidentemente olvidó hacer con el suyo—_ Ciel mantuvo su único ojo fijo en el mayordomo de blanco. Podía percibir su naturaleza demoníaca, pero la atmósfera que lo rodeaba no era la misma que Sebastián despedía. Era más cálida y amena, llegando al punto de sentirse dulce. Incluso había mostrado amabilidad con el afeminado Shinigami. No era algo que el Michaelis que conocía hubiese hecho, lo desconoció totalmente.

A pesar de que tuviera exactamente la misma cara: sus cabellos negros, su piel pálida y un tanto opaca, su cara bien parecida, sus ojos oscuros y de pestañas ligeramente largas, y… ¡Un momento! ¿Ojos oscuros? Al apreciarlos un poco más, notó que no eran realmente negros, sino de un morado tan oscuro que a simple vista lo parecía. Pero el punto era que Sebastián no tenía los ojos de ese color, sino de un rojo intenso y sangriento. Al verlo por otro par de segundos, también se dio cuenta de que los mechones que caían a cada lado de su rostro eran más largos.

Dio un respingo cuando el "Sebastián blanco" giró su cabeza en su dirección, no sabía si por cerciorarse de que lo miraba o por algo que su acompañante albina le hubiera dicho. Temeroso de que fuese la primera opción, quiso disimular rápidamente y salió con un comentario al azar:

—Grell Sutcliff, entre todos esos moretones que tu rostro tiene, puedo ver perfectamente una cicatriz.

—_¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!?_ —Chilló el pelirrojo, horrorizado ante la posibilidad de que su imagen se hubiera visto marcada para siempre. Aunque claramente no era cierto, el demonito sólo lo dijo para pretender que no estaba viendo al "Sebastián de ojos oscuros".

Pero antes de que la "reina del drama" hiciera un alboroto por cosas inexistentes, una voz suave y muy amable llamó tanto su atención como la del condecito:

—Crimson me dijo todo lo que pasó —Y ahí, parado frente a ellos, estaba el mayordomo de blanco. Se inclinó levemente y con una mano en el pecho, dirigiéndose al demonio más pequeño—. Le agradezco mucho por haberla ayudado con Duke. Debo confesar que me sorprende no tuviera problemas para arrastrarlo al sostenerlo de su collar, usted debe ser un jovencito muy fuerte.

Contrastando completamente con el insultante _"enano"_ de minutos atrás, el chiquillo del parche sintió su carita enrojecerse por ese halago respecto a su fuerza.

Sí, tal vez ahora fuese un demonio, pero no había usado fuerza muy distante a la de siempre al momento de guiar al perro. Y dándole crédito a sus entonces humanas capacidades, había conseguido cargar una cabeza de chocolate y llevarla hasta su despacho. Por si el considerable peso de aquél manjar no bastara, hizo todo eso a escondidas del controlador demonio que hizo la escultura de chocolate.**_*(1)_** Pero el punto era que resultaba extraño que alguien reconociera ese detalle respecto a sí mismo.

Vio al pelinegro sonreír con dulzura, aparentemente divertido de su reacción; comparada a las sonrisas burlonas de su propio mayordomo, esa carecía de cualquier pizca de malicia.

—¿Podría conocer el nombre de tan fuerte caballero…? —Y girándose hacia Grell, dedicándole otra sonrisa que ni en un millón de años éste recibiría del verdadero "Sebas", añadió—. ¿Y de tan simpática damita?

Volteando a todos lados para después señalarse a sí mismo, entendiendo que era a quien se estaba dirigiendo, el Sutcliff sintió su cara sonrojarse con una intensidad diez veces mayor a la de Ciel segundos atrás. Repito: eso era algo que nunca, jamás escucharía salir de la boca del atractivo, pero sumamente distante Sebastián. ¿Acaso esos "proyectiles comestibles" le habían golpeado con tanta fuerza que estaba alucinando?

Demian soltó una risita por semejante reacción. Crimson le había indicado que se refiriera al pelirrojo de esa manera y él no tuvo inconveniente alguno. En verdad se le hacía simpático, con todo y los dientes de tiburón que se apreciaban en su boca tan abierta. Se le hacía alguien divertido y con quien difícilmente se aburriría, incluso si tomaban té en alguna tarde de lluvia.

—Este rarito se llama Grell Sutcliff —Como el afeminado seguía bastante impactado _(por no ser tratado como basura por un hombre)_ al del parche no le quedó de otra que presentarlo—. Yo soy el Conde Phantomhive… Ciel Phantomhive.

_«¿Eh…? ¿Dijo… Ciel Phantomhive?»_

Por primera vez, Crimson sufrió una migraña combinada con un dolor en el pecho. Aunque no en la cicatriz, ni tampoco como si fuera a darle un paro cardíaco. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sorprendió de sobremanera a Demian, al igual que al niño cuyo nombre le desató todo un mar de emociones.

El único que parecía entender su reacción fue Grell, con una cara seria y algo decaída… durante el trayecto en que ella lo llevó a ese lugar, no había pasado por alto su aparente amnesia para con el conde mocoso y él mismo.

—¡C-Crimson! ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó el mayordomo, mirándola con preocupación.

Duke, que durante todo el rato estuvo acostado de panza al suelo, levantó la cabeza y agachó sus orejitas. Observando a la albina con un sentimiento parecido reflejado en sus ojillos verdosos. Pero ella contestó que no era nada, acercándose al dueño masculino de la casa y sujetando el par de tazas que sostenía. Se excusó diciendo que se encargaría de llevárselas a los otros huéspedes, marchándose antes de que Demian pudiera hacerle más preguntas.

—¡Vaya! ¿Será que la pobrecilla está transitando _ése mes_? —Exclamó la anciana de mirada arrugada, ajustando sus gafas. Pero su esposo tosió exageradamente, como indicándole que no dijera comentarios inadecuados frente a un niño, que además era un conde en miniatura—. ¡Pero bueno…! Si alguien me hubiera dicho que algún día tendría dos condes en mi casa, le habría contestado que estaba alucinando.

—¡Entonces estoy alucinando porque terminó ocurriendo, querida! —Aseguró su igual de anciano marido, removiendo con una cuchara la tetera donde había preparado el chocolate caliente.

—¿Otro conde? —Ese comentario llamó poderosamente la atención de Ciel. Las personas presentes no tenían pinta de ser de la nobleza, aunque su hospitalidad era digna de admiración.

—¡Oh, sí, sí! Ya habíamos alojado a otro antes de que llegaras, conde _Fantasmín_ —Asintió la anciana, adquiriendo una faceta seria y sin cerciorarse de la expresión del chiquillo por equivocarse con su apellido. Grell se habría reído de no ser por lo que la abuelita dijo después—. Aunque en este momento, el otro conde está recuperándose de la herida que le hizo un… Demonio.

—¿¡Cómo dices!? —El conde "_Fantasmín_" se olvidó del error anterior, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera. ¿El otro conde había sido atacado por un demonio? ¿Habría sido por el responsable de todos los sucesos extraños?

—La dulce señora tiene razón —Demian adquirió una expresión culpable por recordarlo, confirmando las dudas mentales del menor a medida que explicó—. No está en peligro de morir, pero mi Amo sufrió una herida por un enemigo poderoso. ¿Vieron el castillo de hielo en la cima de la colina? _(Aunque dudo que no lo hayan hecho, es enorme…)_ Eso fue obra del mismo demonio, al igual que el cambio tan súbito del clima.

El mayordomo de blanco no tuvo dudas de que el culpable era el mismo, a pesar de haber estado al borde de la inconsciencia cuando Juliano y compañía se cercioraron de la nevada.

—¿Así que es un enemigo poderoso, eh…? —Acariciando el anillo que yacía en su dedo pulgar, el conde demonio bajó la cabeza y lo meditó por unos instantes. Finalmente alzó su mirada en dirección a Demian, a punto de decirle que lo llevara donde se encontraba su Amo—. ¡Tú, dime! Esto… —Pero su repentina actitud imponente se volvió bochorno, al recordar que no sabía su nombre. Y queriendo evitar verse irrespetuoso, agregó a tiempo—. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

—¡Oh, vaya! Menuda despistes la mía. Ruego me disculpe, Conde Phantomhive —Al verle igual de avergonzado por lo mismo, Ciel se sintió un poquito menos culpable de no habérselo preguntado antes. Por su parte, Grell soltaba un suspiro al ver al "reflejo" de Sebas con un adorable ruborcito en su aterciopelada carita, sintiendo ganas de apachurrarlo sin las intenciones marranas de cuando se arrojaba hacia el "verdadero Sebas"—. Mi nombre es Demian, Señor… Demian Michaelis.

¡Whow! ¡Whoooow! ¡Whoooooooooooow!

_¡PAREN EL TREN UN SEGUNDO!_ No habían escuchado mal, ¿o sí?

¿Michaelis? _¿HABÍA DICHO MICHAELIS? _¿¡El mismo apellido que Sebastián!?

Tanto el Sutcliff como el Phantomhive sufrieron el último patatús ante semejante revelación. Ya eran demasiadas cosas para que se tratara de una coincidencia, con tanto parecido físico y encima compartiendo el apellido del mayordomo negro. El "Sebastián blanco" _—que ahora sabían se llamaba Demian_— los observó ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, confundido de sus expresiones.

—Vaya… veo que también conservaste el apellido de 'Madre' en este mundo…

Se escuchó comentar a una repentina voz que sobresaltó a todos los presentes.

Era la de un hombre con gran parecido a Demian, a excepción de sus ojos rojos, sus ropas negras y de las que todavía se excluía su frac oscuro de mayordomo. A juzgar por la nieve que contrastaba con su cabello azabache, el Michaelis que correspondía al nombre de Sebastián acababa de entrar. Una ventana abierta fue su punto de acceso a la morada. El Michaelis de blanco abrió lentamente sus ojos, con sus pupilas oscuras contrayéndose de la impresión.

Un largo, dramático silencio inundó el lugar…

—¡Válgame, estoy viendo doble! —Sólo para ser roto por la abuelita, quien pensaba sus gafas le estaban haciendo una mala pasada.

Pero los demás sabían que no era una visión, ni tampoco un mal reflejo. Pasaban sus miradas de un demonio a otro, tan o más impactados que el de ojos oscuros que observaba al de ojos rojizos.

—_¿¡AHORA HAY DOS SEBAAAAAAAAAS!? _—Grell se sentía en el paraíso ante semejante "premio doble", cayendo desmayado sobre el regazo de un incómodo Ciel.

Pero el "verdadero Sebas" ignoró aquél grito, así como las protestas de su pequeño "Amo y Señor" dirigidas al pelirrojo. Quería apartárselo de encima, pero era imposible al tener ambas manos ocupadas. Una sosteniendo su propia taza, y la otra habiendo atrapado la de Grell antes de que se derramara su contenido chocolatoso. Crimson procedió a ayudarlo para que la sangre que escurría de la nariz del Sutcliff no le manchara sus finas ropitas. Y entonces Sebastián volvió a hablar:

—Realmente ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… —La sonrisa que le dedicó a su "reflejo" poseía una mezcla de sarcasmo, nostalgia y también algo que Ciel nunca esperó ver de su parte. Se trataba de cariño—. Es un gusto saber que sigues vivo~

—¡Hermano…! —Fue todo lo que pudo exclamar Demian, bastante sorprendido para hablar.

.

.

.

.

El conde Phantomhive estaba parado al borde de una cama. La misma donde reposaba Juliano Rosenight, su prometida y él estaban despiertos gracias al chocolate que les trajo Crimson.

Todavía vendado en el pecho y llevando encima su abrigo turquesa sin abotonar. Isaura estaba sentada del otro borde del colchón, observando con curiosidad al pequeño niño. Se le hacía extrañamente familiar, como si le recordara a alguien que haya visto en el pasado.

En efecto: era bastante similar a su padre Vincent Phantomhive, quien había sido un buen amigo de su prometido durante sus días en Weston College. Con todo y que hayan pertenecido a casas distintas, el anterior conde Phantomhive estuvo en la Caza Azul _"Sapphire Owl"_, mientras que el Rosenight estuvo en la Casa púrpura _"Violet Wolf"_. Como era una escuela exclusivamente para varones, fueron sus dos hermanos quienes estudiaron ahí, siendo ambos miembros de la Casa Roja _"Scarlet Fox"_. El mayor de sus hermanos fue Prefecto y años después, su primogénito siguió su ejemplo.**_*(2)_** De todos modos, Isaura sí había podido asistir a esa institución en un par de ocasiones, siendo la gran mayoría durante el Torneo Anual de Criquet que celebraban el 4 de Junio. Aleister le presentó entonces a Juliano —_considerándolo su mejor amigo ya para ese punto— _y poco después, ella conoció a Vincent y también al alemán Diedrich; quien entonces seguía delgado.**_*(3)_**

Como era de esperarse, Juliano mantuvo contacto con Vincent aún después de haberse graduado. Podrían haber sido bastante diferentes, tanto en personalidad como en su modo de desenvolverse, pero llegaron a estimarse mucho. Vincent nunca tuvo un hermano varón _—sólo a su hermana Frances—_ por lo que terminó considerando a Juliano como un hermano pequeño.**_*(4)_** Llegó incluso a invitarlo a su boda con Rachel, conociendo unos años después a la descendencia que tuvieron. Era especialmente apegado a su hijo enfermo, siendo considerado algo como un tío y queriendo lo mejor para el pequeño. Dándole al matrimonio Phantomhive varios consejos sobre cómo mantenerle ejercitado, de forma sutil y sin riesgo de que le dieran ataques de asma, entreteniéndose con caballos de madera y algunas pelotitas.

El Rosenight estuvo fuera de Londres durante los últimos tres años, lapso de tiempo en que el actual cabeza Phantomhive hizo su Contrato con Sebastián y también renació como Demonio. Esos dos últimos gestos no eran ignorados por el Conde moreno, a pesar de haberse enterado hace poco. Aunque no habría sido difícil saber que el mayordomo del chico era un demonio, considerando que era casi igualito al suyo.

Los gemelos Michaelis estaban parados en una esquina de la habitación, uno al lado del otro. Era casi como ver un par de piezas de ajedrez, exactamente iguales a excepción del color, siendo una negra y la otra blanca. El extraño, aunque no incómodo silencio del cuarto finalmente fue roto por la voz de Juliano:

—Ohhhhhh, Demiaaaaaan~… —El aludido dio un respingo ante el llamado canturreado de su Amo—. Nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano.

—Tú tampoco me comentaste nada al respecto, Sebastián —Afirmó Ciel, agradeciendo que el otro Conde iniciara un tema de conversación.

Éste no había dejado de mirarlo desde que entró al cuarto, como si lo estuviera analizando profundamente. Durante esos primeros minutos, Ciel le había presentado a Sebastián y también se presentó a sí mismo para con Isaura. Desde hace tres años, fue el Señor Tanaka quien mantuvo a Juliano al tanto del retorno del enfermizo hijo de Rachel y Vincent. Sabiendo lo que les ocurrió por un extraño sueño—_en que Vincent le visitó junto a Rachel para despedirse, viéndolos desaparecer entre una luz deslumbrante_— y tras saber que al menos un miembro de la familia sobrevivió, el dolor que sufrió por las muertes de sus amigos se aplacó un poco… pero como estaba viajando por el mundo por diversas misiones de exorcista, no tuvo la oportunidad de visitar antes al jovencito.

Máximo recibía novedades de Tanaka, por medio de cartas.

Y la razón de verle tan insistentemente no era para menos, ya que el anciano en sus cartas le había comentado un detallito respecto al niño sobreviviente a la tragedia Phantomhive. Por lo que apenas Crimson le informó de la presencia del _"conde del respectivo nombre"_ que la ayudó con Duke, Juliano se aguantó de escupir su chocolate y le pidió que lo hiciera pasar al cuarto.

Sebastián entró también por orden del respectivo conde al que servía. Crimson entendió sería una charla seria y optó por esperar afuera, sentada sobre un sofá y con el inconsciente Grell acostado sobre su regazo; como a éste le seguía saliendo sangre de la nariz, le pidió al anciano dueño del lugar que le prestara algún pañuelo para limpiársela.

—N-no se lo dije porque no lo creí necesario, Amo… —Sebastián enarcó una ceja, percibiendo un nervioso tono de voz cuando su hermanito habló, como si temiera que el Conde de ojos amatistas fuera a hacerle algo para castigarlo…

Pero el Michaelis mayor no sentía que éste fuera alguien propenso a torturar o maltratar a sus sirvientes. Se le hacía más bien un humano bastante travieso, de ésos que optarían por maquinar alguna broma pesada por habérsele guardado tal secreto. Sonrió de esa forma enigmática de siempre, centrando sus ojitos rojos en el único azulado de su respectivo Conde, para después decir con simpleza:

—Tampoco lo creí necesario, Joven Amo. Incluso si usted me lo hubiera preguntado… tenemos una familia _tan_ grande que llevaría un largo tiempo hablar de ella —Su sonrisa se acentuó ante las expresiones sorprendidas de ambos condes, se giró hacia su hermano con una cara más amable, sabiendo ya cuál era su nombre "actual" en el Mundo Humano—. ¿No es así, Demian?

—C-ciertamente… —El de ojos oscuros todavía lucía impactado de tener a su hermano ahí, parado justo a su lado, aunque no era que no se sintiera feliz—. Cuando nuestro Padre y nuestra Madre se volvieron amantes, su unión originó una gran cantidad de demonios _(incluidos mi hermano y yo…) _y éstos a su vez procrearon con otros demonios más, aumentando sus números y formando a los que serían los habitantes del Inframundo.

—Básicamente tenemos muchos _(y digo muuuuuuchos) _parientes allí abajo —Puntualizó Sebastián, aunque varios de esos familiares fueran lejanos—. Y si me permite comentar, Joven Amo, debo confesar que su tía _(es decir, Frances Middleford) _me recuerda bastante a mi propia madre, especialmente cuando se enoja…

El condecito Phantomhive enarcó una ceja al notar un sutil, casi imperceptible escalofrío sacudir el normalmente estoico cuerpo de su mayordomo. El de Juliano tuvo una reacción similar, con su carita palideciendo y preguntándole al mayordomo sin frac:

—¿T-también conoces a Lady Frances, hermano?

—Es imposible olvidarse de una mortal semejante… —No por nada le recordaba tanto a su propia progenitora, generándole una mezcla de miedo y respeto—. Especialmente si utiliza un peine para arreglar "mi desaliñado peinado" _(en su opinión, claro está…)_

—Uyyyy, sé a lo que te refieres —Juliano sudó una gota gorda, viniéndole a la mente varias memorias relacionadas a la estricta marquesa—. Ella intentaba hacernos lo mismo a Demian y a mí cada vez que nos veía. Aunque al que solía atrapar más frecuentemente era el pobre Demian, yo no me dejaba agarrar tan fácil _(y las pocas veces en que lo hacía, mi pelo era tan rebelde que desistía de peinarlo, ja, ja, ja)_ ¿Pero te soy sincero, Sebastián? Tu peinado me gusta, tiene estilo~

—Oh, Lord Juliano, me honra con su comentario.

—Pero en fin… —El condecito llamó la atención del moreno, señalando su pecho vendado—. ¿Estás seguro de que no es nada?

—No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que recibo una herida de un demonio~ —Las mangas de su gabardina y pantalón cubrían varias cicatrices, unas más profundas que otras, pero ninguna que le hubiera detenido hasta ahora—. Aunque me conmueve que estés preocupado por mí. A pesar de todos estos años y de que ahora seas más serio, me alegra que no hayas cambiado en tu forma de ser, _Cielito_~

—¿Q-qué has dicho? —Las mejillas del "_Cielito_" en cuestión se pusieron rosaditas, evidentemente avergonzado de que lo llamara de semejante manera.

Aún así, no era la primera vez que el Rosenight se dirigía a él con un apodo que terminaba en un diminutivo. Simplemente ya habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo hizo, y lo tomó por sorpresa con ello. Pero tuvo un súbito presentimiento, recordando la mirada fija que recibió de Juliano minutos antes, ¿acaso él lo sabría? ¿Por eso se le dirigió de tal modo, usando un _"ito"_ al final de su identidad? Simplemente vio al moreno sonreírle, un brillo misterioso se reflejaba en sus ojos amatistas. Similar a la mirada de un tío que veía a su sobrino preferido luego de muchos tiempo.

—¿Te molesta que te diga así, _Cielito_~?

—¡Juliano, no seas malo! —Lo regañó Isaura, tirándole suavemente de una de sus mejillas—. Estás avergonzando al pobrecito.

—Pero _A-Aura_ mía, sólo quería saber si _Cielito_ tenía inconvenientes con que le llamara _Cielito_~ —Decía con voz graciosa por la posición de su mejilla, observando otra vez al supuesto Ciel con una expresión enigmática.

—No me molesta… —Confesó el susodicho, otorgando finalmente su permiso a Juliano para distinguirlo a través de ese apodo. El Rosenight sonrió y su prometida suspiró, derrotada.

—¿Cielito, eh…? —Sabiendo a qué se refería el humano moreno con esa táctica, Sebastián cerró sus ojitos rojos y añadió burlón—. Que encantador suena, creo que le diré así al Joven Amo a partir de ahora.

_«Ni se te ocurra, bastardo» _Advirtió la voz telepática del menor, con un tono que le prohibía estrictamente atreverse a eso.

—No le molestaría… ¿verdad, Lord Cielito~?

_«¡TE VOY A MATAR…!»_ Rugió internamente con una venita palpitando en su mejilla, enviándole una mirada asesina y con su ojito azul brillando en violeta diabólico.

_«Oh, que adorable. Pero me temo que aún no tiene el suficiente poder… Joven Amo CIELITO~»_

_«¡Hermano, deja de molestar a Lord Ciel!»_

El par de aludidos se giraron hacia Demian, sorprendidos de que hubiera podido intervenir en su discusión mental. Especialmente el Phantomhive, impresionado de haber logrado percibirlo. El Michaelis mayor había confirmado que el pequeñín tenía mejores avances si tenía emociones fuertes, pero controladas al momento de usar la telepatía. Ciel internamente agradeció al Michaelis menor, recuperando el color original de su ojo tras salir de su sorpresa inicial.

Isaura observaba a los demonios con curiosidad, preguntándole a Juliano en voz baja si acaso estarían utilizando la telepatía, cosa que éste afirmó sonriendo por las expresiones de los mismos en plena "charla privada". Podría ser un exorcista, pero ni él era capaz de adquirir esa habilidad.

Pero entonces se acordó de algo y se giró hacia su propio mayordomo.

—Oye, Demian, ¿ya te sientes mejor? —Y al verlo asentir, añadió con cautela—. ¿Podrías por favor buscar el carruaje y llevarla a la mansión del Vizconde Druitt?

Ese tono cauteloso fue por saber bien la bomba que había provocado. Isaura frunció el ceño y centró sus ojitos acaramelados sobre él. Y en tres, dos, uno…

—¿A quién piensas que vas a enviar con "_Ale"_?**_*(5)_** —Preguntó Isaura con una voz que evidenciaba no le gustó nada aquello.

—_Aura_ mía…

—¡No me salgas con eso! —Infló sus rellenas mejillas, poniéndose rojitas de la indignación—. ¡No volveré a dejarte solo!

—No lo estaré, ahora _Cielito_ está aquí y tendremos más oportunidades de lidiar con…

—¡Pero aunque sea un demonio renacido, sigue siendo un niño! —Se giró rápidamente al condecito, con una mirada condescendiente—. Por favor, no se ofenda, Lord Ciel.

_«¿¡Cómo espera que no me ofenda!?»_ Pensaba con cierta molestia el chiquitín, odiaba que le dijeran niño. Pero en parte no podía juzgarla, sabía que estaba preocupada por Juliano y también por él. Ya había estado a punto de perder a su prometido y entendía que estuviera así de reacia.

Pudo escuchar la voz mental de Demian pidiéndole disculpas, así como vio a su propio mayordomo aguantándose la risa, tapándose la boca con una de sus manos enguantadas. No le plantó un golpazo con su bastón sólo porque había una dama presente…

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

El Señor Tanaka estaba ya totalmente abrigado, al igual que los sirvientes más jóvenes de la mansión Phantomhive. El anciano volvía a conducir el carruaje, pero teniendo a Baldroy y Maylene sentados a cada lado suyo; el chef a la derecha y la mucama a la izquierda. Al ya no quedar espacio en el asiento externo, Finnian iba aparentemente solo en el interior del carruaje.

—Disculpe, Sr. Tanaka, aunque el Joven Amo no esté ahí… —Empezó a hablar la pelirroja de las gafotas, abrigada de forma cómoda y fácil para desplazarse: unos ligeros pero cálidos guantes que combinaban con sus usuales botas, junto a una gabardina navideña de tono verdoso y bordes acolchados en sus mangas y hombros; debajo traía una blusa y pantalón largo de tonos oscuros. Traía el cabello suelto para calentarse un poquito más el cuello.

—¿No cree que alguno de nosotros se debería haber quedado para vigilar la mansión? —Terminó Baldroy, pensando exactamente lo mismo que la mujer. Él realmente seguía usando su traje habitual de chef debajo de un largo, cálido abrigo café y usando guantes oscuros por el frío que hacía.

—Jo, jo, jo~ —Rió suave y lentamente el viejito, estando en su apariencia original y llevando un largo abrigo negro encima de su traje de mayordomo. Eso, más un gorrito aplastado y una bufanda blanca era más que suficiente para mantenerse calentito.

—No sé que tuvo eso de divertido, Tanaka —Protestó el rubio, pero con un tono que no le faltase el respeto al mayor. Éste le dedicó una mirada amable y simplemente contestó:

—Oh, no será necesario. Nuestra prioridad sigue siendo el Joven Amo… algo me dice que necesitará de nuestra ayuda en esta ocasión.

No por nada habían metido en el interior del carruaje un montón de armas, municiones, el lanzallamas del ex-militar, básicamente todo lo necesario para que éste y Maylene pudieran asistir al pequeño Conde del mismo modo que hacían en la mansión. El jardinero que iba acompañado de todo ese armamento no necesitaría nada parecido; con su fuerza bruta le bastaba con arrancar del suelo algún tronco o roca de gran tamaño, arrojándolos como si fueran proyectiles.

—¿Se refiere a que el Joven Amo ya descifró la causa de este súbito invierno? —Preguntó Maylene, intrigada si se debería a algún ser fuera de este mundo. Teniendo conocimiento de demonios y ángeles, recordaba haber leído que algunos de los primeros tenían control sobre los elementos.

—¿Por eso Sebastián lo acompañó? —Añadió Bard, llevándose una mano al mentón y luciendo pensativo—. Aunque ahora que sabemos _"eso"_ sobre Sebastián y el Joven Amo, no sé si hagamos falta para lidiar con el problema.

—Créanme, estoy seguro de que a Sebastián le dará gusto que estemos allá con ellos —No daba la impresión de que fuera psíquico, pero el venerable anciano tenía varios presentimientos producto de sus largos años de experiencia—. El Joven Amo quizá se lo tome mal_ (porque no quiere exponer a nadie a circunstancias peligrosas de ser posible) pero _terminará aceptando que los cuatro le den su ayuda.

¿Eh? ¿Había dicho los cuatro?

Pero si la ex-asesina, el veterano de guerra y el jardinerito con fuerza sobrehumana formaban tres, ¿quién sería el número cuatro?

¿Tanaka se referiría a sí mismo, o acaso…?

Un repentino y largo _"¡AAAAAAAYYYY!" _desde dentro del carruaje los sobresaltó a todos, por lo que Maylene y Baldroy le preguntaron en a Finnian si se encontraba bien. Probablemente alguno de los rifles le había caído en un pie o algo parecido, y por eso habría gritado. Escucharon su voz asegurando que estaba bien, sonaba entre adolorida y nerviosa. Sí, probablemente estaba avergonzado porque un objeto medio pesadito le cayó encima.

_Al menos esa era la opción más lógica que se les vino a la cabeza…_

Ya que desconocían totalmente que el joven; quien usaba un conjunto beige de chaleco y pantalones holgados, junto a una bufanda oscura y sus botas y guantes de jardinería; no se encontraba acompañado únicamente de armas. Había sentido curiosidad de ver un gran bulto debajo de una sábana blanca _—la cual originalmente cubría el armamento—_ y que dicho bulto se moviera demasiado, más de lo necesario a pesar de ir en un coche que se desplazaba. Por lo que se acercó y sujetó una esquina de la sábana, levantándola lo suficiente para descubrir un par de lindos ojitos verdes, mirándolo con la misma sorpresa que él sintió al verlos.

La prometida de Ciel iba de polizón. Después de que cargaron las armas y las cubrieran con esa sábana, ella se había colado en un momento determinado en que Finny todavía no había entrado y se escondió bajo la misma. El único que la descubrió fue el Señor Tanaka, pero conociendo un detalle que la Middleford ocultaba, no considero peligroso llevarla en ese viaje.

_Después de todo, el Joven Amo no era el único con secretos…_

Pero Finnian se sorprendió tanto de descubrirla que acabó tropezando, cayendo en el suelo del carruaje. El impacto provocó que una de las escopetas resbalara del asiento derecho del mismo, precipitándose encima de una de sus manos. Y fue entonces que el pobre soltó aquél grito de dolor. Elizabeth se apenó bastante por ello, sujetando el arma y apartándola de la mano afectada, no lucía rota pero sí algo amoratada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por saber fue culpa suya, pero al oír el par de voces preguntando al jardinero cómo se encontraba, ella se llevó un dedo a sus propios labios. Su mirada era tan suplicante que el de revoltoso cabello rubio fresa decidió no delatarla.

La rubia sintió gratitud por ello, sin salir aún de su lapsus de culpabilidad.

—Lo siento, F-Finny, lo siento muchísimo… —La escuchó decir en un susurro lloroso, entendiendo que se refería a la herida de su mano.

—¿Eh? No se preocupe, Lady Elizabeth. He sufrido golpes peores que éste y… —El mayor negó con la cabeza al recordar las circunstancias, procurando hablar en voz baja para que los de fuera no los oyeran—. N-no, espere un segundo, ¿¡qué hace usted aquí, Lady Elizabeth!?

Se suponía que la habían llevado a su hogar de camino a la mansión Phantomhive, antes de parar en la última para buscar sus ropas abrigadas. Pero antes de que su madre o hermano mayor pudieran regañarla por irse de pronto_ —por la visita sorpresa que le dio al conde Phantomhive en la mañana— _y con ayuda de Paula para distraer a los Middleford, la rubiecita se había escabullido para sostenerse en la parte trasera del carruaje. Teniendo cuidado de que los sirvientes de su amado primo no se cercioraran de su presencia. Desconozco totalmente si Tanaka la descubrió desde ahí o para cuando llegaron a la mansión Phantomhive.

—Yo… pues, yo… — Ella se mostró dudosa de contestar, pensando que el chico lo tomaría como una respuesta tonta.

—¿Sí? Dígalo sin miedo, Lady Elizabeth.

Pero ante el tono y sonrisa amables que le dedicó él, con sus ojos turquesas mirándola comprensivamente, se sintió un poco más segura. Aunque se ruborizó un poquito de tenerlo tan cerca, estando cara a cara. Su amor era para Ciel, pero no podía negar que el jardinerito era encantador y muy, muy "Bonis". Finny ladeó su cabeza, inocentemente confundido de su reacción.

Lizzy recordó su pesadilla de la otra noche. Esa en la que el Phantomhive del parche se alejaba de ella y no lograba alcanzarlo, pensando que volvería a perderlo. Tuvo miedo cuando Ciel desapareció repentinamente _(junto a Sebastián) _cuando estaban en Londres. Al inicio se mostró resignada cuando Tanaka comentó que la llevaría a su casa… pero durante el trayecto pensó mucho en aquél sueño, llegando a la decisión de que no podía simplemente dejarlo así, con todo y que el chico se haya ido. No podía volver a dejarlo cargar con todo por su propia cuenta.

Por lo que embargándose de una poderosa convicción, apretó sus puñitos de guantes rosados y alzó la mirada hacia el adolescente, diciendo con seguridad:

—¡Quiero apoyar a Ciel! —Finnian tuvo que taparle la boca porque lo exclamó un poco fuerte, nervioso de que la hubieran oído.

Ella no se lo tomó mal, ni se ruborizó por tan repentina acción. Compartiendo su mismo miedo…

—¿Qué fue eso? —Escucharon la voz de Bard desde el exterior del carruaje, los chiquillos sudaron en frío.

—¿Qué fue qué? —Preguntó la curiosa voz de Tanaka, todavía conduciendo el carruaje.

—¿No lo escucharon?

El de cabello rubio mostaza miró a su compañera, la cual dio un respingo y pareció salir súbitamente de algún trance. La cachó abrazando contra su pecho el frac que el "demonio de mayordomo" le había prestado, y casi le pareció haber visto que ella lo pegó a su nariz para olfatearlo, aparentemente de forma inconsciente. Se veía tan adorable que él se ruborizó un poquito.

—Oye, Maylene, no te estoy juzgando… pero no creo que a Sebastián le haga mucha gracia si te descubre haciendo eso con su ropa.

A él personalmente le haría sentir honrado que una mujer oliera "su esencia" impregnada en su ropa, aunque no pensaba en Maylene de esa manera por considerarla una hermana. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que un demonio compartiera esa opinión. El Michaelis seguía rodeado de misterio para el humano, siendo su lado severo lo que más presente tenía.

—¡N-no le vayas a decir, por favor! —La pelirroja sintió pánico repentino, sus ojos avellanos estaban totalmente abiertos detrás de sus grandes gafas.

—Descuida, no le diré nada.

—Acerca del ruido de antes… debió ser tu imaginación, pequeño Bard —Afirmó Tanaka, logrando desviar su atención de la ruborizada mucamita.

—¡Oye, oye, Tanaka! Sé que eres mayor que yo, pero tampoco es para que me digas _"pequeño" _—El americano sonaba evidentemente avergonzado—. Recuerda que ya estoy entrando en mis _treintas_.

—Jo, jo, jo~

Y eso pareció lograr lo que Tanaka quiso conseguir: que el chef olvidara por completo el hecho de haber oído la voz de Elizabeth.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Notas de Autora:_**

**_*(1) _**_Esto no se ve en el anime, pero sí en el manga. Y entre otras determinadas escenas que Yana Toboso llegó a dibujar, se demuestra que Our!Ciel no es realmente debilucho, con todo y verse propenso a ataques de asma._

**_._**

**_*(2)_**_ En el caso de que Yana nunca revele a la familia canónica de Aleister y su sobrino Edgar Redmond, mi headcanon es que el Prefecto de la Casa Roja que salió en la foto con Vincent, Diederich y el anónimo Prefecto de la Casa Púrpura (?) es el hermano mayor del Vizconde Druitt y a su vez, el padre de Edgar._

**_._**

**_*(3) _**_Los que hayan leído el arco de la bruja verde en el manga, sabrán a qué me referí con esto **(LOL)**_

**_._**

**_*(4) _**_Vincent y Juliano tienen una diferencia de 7 años. Haciendo cálculos, Vincent supuestamente murió a sus 34 años, Juliano entonces tendría unos 27 años. Por lo que con el paso de los tres años que estuvo en el extranjero, Juliano en esta historia tendría actualmente 30 años._

**_._**

**_*(5) _**_Isaura le tiene el apodito "Ale" a su hermano Aleister, mientras que el mismo la llama "Isa". Aleister tiende a decirle "July" a Juliano y a su vez, Isaura es llamada "Aura" por el último._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Ya que dudo que Yana alguna vez nos revele cosas sobre Sebby, o si **en el universo del manga** existen más demonios _(Porque los del segundo anime **no son canónicos**, a pesar de que ella los diseñó y de que personalmente me gusten **#HannahTeAmo** CofCof)_ decidí darle una familia y trasfondo al Infierno de donde haya venido.

A ver si adivinan a qué demonios hice referencia con ese comentario sobre el Padre y la Madre de los gemelitos Michaelis **(ewé)**

**Por si las dudas: **Lo de darle un gemelo a Sebastián fue una idea que plasmé _AÑOS ANTES_ de que se revelara lo del hermano de Our!Ciel, pueden confirmarlo en mis viejos escritos relacionados a "Kuroshitsuji III".

Y aún con eso, no tengo problemas en incluir el Plot twist de Yana en mis escritos de este fandom. Únicamente modificaría algunos detalles sobre cosas como el lazo de Juliano con Our!Ciel _(ya que éste era el enfermito con el que mi OC era más apegado)_

Pero a ver, vamo' a contar: los gemelos Abberline, los gemelos Phantomhive, los gemelos Michaelis.

**#AhoraTodosTienenUnGemelo** **(LOL)**


	8. Reencuentros y secretos (II)

**_DISCLAIMERS_****_: _**_Ni 'Kuroshitsuji' ni sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es esta historia y los OC's (Original Characters) incluidos._

**_._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS_****_: _**_Continuidad alternativa al final de Kuroshitsuji II. Historia ocurrida entre el prólogo y el primer capítulo de **"Akuma no Tengoku, Tenshi no Jigoku"**._

**_»_**_ Insinuaciones de parejas crack, parejas no tan crack y también de parejas que incluyen y/o se conforman por OC's._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Capítulo 7_**

**_"Reencuentros y secretos"_**

**_(Parte II)_**

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Poco a poco, Grell fue recobrando la consciencia. Sus ojos de color verde fluorescente se abrieron de forma lenta, pestañeando ligeramente para acostumbrarse a la iluminación del lugar.

Se sentía cómodo, como si su cabeza estuviese apoyada en una superficie muy suave. A su nariz llegaba una fragancia similar a la de un perfume de rosas, con la diferencia de que era un aroma natural y muy familiar. Pero aunque se acostumbró a la luz, su sumamente borrosa visión le hacía notar que no traía puestas esas piezas tan importantes para los Shinigamis. Las sintió acomodadas sobre su pecho y se las colocó con pereza, aún medio perdido en ese lapsus de letargo cuando todos nos acabamos de despertar.

—¿Ya despertó, _Señorita_ Grell…?

Al fijar su mirada adormilada hacia arriba, ya teniendo mejor visión gracias a sus gafas, apreció un par de hermosos ojos escarlatas observándolo. Una sonrisa amable y de blanco brillante los acompañaba, perteneciendo al bello rostro de la persona junto a él. Su cabeza estaba reposada sobre las piernas de ella, y aparentemente esa persona le había limpiado el hilo de sangre que su nariz despidió antes. Imposible confundir quién era, le había dicho "señorita" sin que la parca roja se lo pidiera. Como cuando ambos estaban a solas, pero todavía no se la comía a besos libidinosos, sensuales lamidas y pasión desenfrenada entre las sábanas de alguna rechinante cama.

Comentó con voz ronca y adormilada, como siempre que despertaba:

—Ah, tuve un sueño muy extraño… —Recordó al par doble de "Sebas" que provocaron su desmayo; uno frío como el hielo y otro cálido como un rollito de canela recién salido del horno. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Tendría que conformarse con el demonio distante de siempre y que rechazaba sus afectos—. Pero al menos te tengo a ti, mi querido ángel~

Vio a la dueña de aquél par de rubíes mirándolo con confusión. Él sonrió aún saliendo de su letargo, llevando una de sus enguantadas manos hacia el rostro de ella, acariciándole su mentón con un dedo. Notó sus mejillas pálidas tiñéndose de un rojo suave, tirando casi a rosado por el rubor que provocó su sorpresivo tacto. Tan similar aquellos que le daba siempre que despertaban en la misma cama, tan amable como el último que le dio cuando lo encontró en aquellos arbustos.

Pero ella no se apartó, como si estuviera esperando alguna explicación por su acción, o tal vez…

—Ah, ya sé lo que quieres~… —Ronroneó el Sutcliff, sonriendo coquetamente con su hilera de filosos dientes y posando su otra mano en el rostro ajeno, inclinándose un poco hacia arriba para acercarse—. ¿Qué sucede? Estás muy callada. Pero bueno, esa actitud tímida es adorable~

Y apenas pronunció el final de aquella oración, juntó sus labios con los ajenos.

Eran suaves, tibios y tan adictivos como la última vez que los besó. Comprobó que la fragancia a rosas provenía de ella, simplemente era su perfume natural. Entrecerró sus ojos verdosos al notar que el rubor de la mujer se intensificaba en un rojo potente. Realmente era tan tierna…

Pero la hermosa mujer logró reaccionar, separando sus labios y empujándolo con toda su fuerza lejos de su regazo. Y él gritó un largo: "_¡AHHHHHHH…!" _mientras caía al suelo, quedando tirado de lado y escuchando una voz femenina reclamarle con voz temblorosa:

—_¿¡Q-QUÉ CREES QUE HACES!?_

El golpazo que Grell se dio finalmente lo sacó de su somnolencia, ajustando sus gafas torcidas por la caída y notando que quien le gritó era una joven albina, de largo cabello y con un vestido amarillo pastel. El pelirrojo entreabrió su boca, ruborizándose por la sorpresa de caer en cuenta de sus acciones; perdido en una rutina del pasado que extrañaba hacer y que, muy inconscientemente, repitió al ver esos ojos que tanto lo enloquecían luego de mucho tiempo.

Aunque no fue brusco en ningún momento, entendía que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo. Ella ni siquiera recordaba que fueron amantes en el pasado, normal que reaccionara de esa manera.

—_¡L-LO SIENTO…! _—Exclamó avergonzado y cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, con su voz recobrando su entonación chillona.

Debo señalar que la pareja de ancianos había salido unos instantes, dispuestos a buscar un poco de leña para avivar el fuego de la chimenea. Los sirvientes Sunflow también salieron a ayudar, ya que —_excluyendo a la pobre Denise que seguía dentro de la fortaleza gélida_— no eran más de cuatro.

Demian también se había ido minutos atrás, escoltando a una Isaura resignada y que por fin cedió a la petición de su prometido de ser llevada a un lugar más seguro. No había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar, pero Juliano le dijo que hizo más que suficiente al curar su herida —_junto a Crimson_— y le dio un beso en los labios antes de que saliera del cuarto.

El hermano de Sebastián le habría preguntado a Crimson si querría irse con la Chamber, pero al verla tan concentrada limpiando la carita del pelirrojo, quien para entonces estaba inconsciente sobre el regazo de ella, decidió no interrumpir. Se le hicieron un dueto extrañamente dulce. Pero al ya haberse marchado en el carruaje para cuando Grell despertó, no había presenciado el desastroso beso "accidental".

Sin embargó, el ángel y el Shinigami no eran los únicos en la casa.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó alguien que se hizo presente en la sala principal, se trataba del pequeño Conde Phantomhive—. ¿Por qué tanta gritería?

Crimson corrió a esconderse detrás de él, aunque fuese más alta que el chiquillo de cabellos cenizos.

***CRUSH* **¿Escucharon eso? Era el sonido del corazón de Grell Sutcliff haciéndose pedazos. No sólo porque el ángel renacido huyera de él, sino que nuevamente se fuera hacia donde estaba el conde mocoso. Pero en esta ocasión, reconocía que se merecía ese rechazo.

Sebastián también apareció en la salita poco después, adquiriendo una expresión severa al darse cuenta que el afeminado era uno de los responsables de tanto alboroto. Le dedicó una mirada curiosa a la albina que temblaba, ocultándose lo mejor que podía detrás del cuerpecito de su Joven Amo. Aunque no era el primer ángel que veía, se le hacía bastante familiar. No parecía representar una amenaza como el otro que tuvo la desgracia de conocer, por lo que pudo mantener la guardia baja.

—¡Oye, rarito! —Dijo el demonio más pequeño dirigiéndose al Shinigami—. ¿Qué le hiciste a Crimson?

—_¡NADA! _—Se defendió inicialmente, pero ante la mirada que le dedicó el "demonio de mayordomo", miró apenado a otro lado y juntó los dedos índices de ambas manos—. Oh, bueno, nada malo…

Obviamente, ni el mayordomo ni su Amo le creyeron. El último se giró hacia la "víctima" en cuestión, preguntándole con una mirada más suave:

—¿Qué te hizo ese rarito, Crimson? —La adorable mujer se ruborizó de nuevo, llevándose inconscientemente una mano hasta sus labios. Ciel se sorprendió al entender ese gesto—. ¿Te besó? ¿En serio? —La vio asentir con más vergüenza todavía, y entonces desvió su ojito azulado hacia el pelirrojo—. ¿Pero a ti no te gustaban los hombres? ¿Por qué la besaste entonces, pervertido?

—¡Un mocoso como tú jamás lo entendería! —Grell se cruzó de brazos, ofendido de que le dijeran _"pervertido" _y_ "rarito"_ en plena cara. Pero una repentina sensación de peligro lo invadió, viéndose cubierto por la sombra de una alta figura. Y al alzar la mirada para ver de quién se trataba, su cara palideció—. _¡OH, NO__…!_

—Oh, sí… —Dijo Sebastián, parado justo frente a él y sonándose los nudillos con una sonrisa encantadora. Una sonrisa de esas que significaban peligro—. Como dijo el Joven Amo, también me sorprende que le robaras un beso a alguien que no sea del género masculino. Pero de cualquier forma: eso no está bien, Sr. Grell.

—¡S-S-Sebas, espera un segundo! —Su piel divina pasó a volverse carne de gallina—. ¡P-puedo explicarlo!

—Nada de excusas, es mejor que te enseñe algunos modales.

Crimson sintió una repentina lástima por el pelirrojo, con todo y que le haya robado un beso.

Además, ese mayordomo sin frac le daba algo de miedo, pero también se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Sintió una ligera punzada y se llevó una mano a la frente. El conde la vio con algo de preocupación y le preguntó si estaba bien. Ella estaba por contestar cuando un grito de Grell llamó su atención, siendo ya sujetado del cuello de su camisa por el demonio de cabellos negros, quien lo mantenía levantado por encima de su cabeza gracias a su fuerza sobrenatural.

—_¡N-NOOOOOOO! _—Chillaba la pobre parca, rogando porque su bello rostro no se viera afectado como siempre que Sebastián lo "disciplinaba"—. _¡P-PIEDAAAAAD!_

—¡Shhhhhh! Trata de moderar el volumen de tu voz —Sebastián se llevó un dedo de su mano disponible hasta sus labios, dedicándole una sonrisa malvada y con sus ojos brillando en violeta—. Hay un conde que intenta dormir. ¿Debería arrancarte la lengua, o…?

Pero un bostezo largo y despreocupado lo interrumpió a mitad de su oración.

Se trataba de Juliano Rosenight, quien se desplazaba con ayuda del bastoncito de Ciel porque cuando éste salió del cuarto, se le olvidó al borde de la cama donde el moreno antes reposaba. Se vio regañado por el condecito dueño del bastón, diciendo que no debería desplazarse todavía.

—¡Tonterías! Ya me siento lo suficientemente bien para moverme, es aburrido estar postrado en cama —Pero entonces su sonrisa despreocupada se reemplazó por una carita de confusión—. Oye, Sebastián, ¿qué le haces a ese pobre Shinigami?

Por sus largos viajes y sus propias experiencias, tenía suficiente conocimiento de lo que eran los "Dioses de la Muerte".

Bastó con ver el tono verde fluorescente y las gafas de aquellos llorosos ojos para reconocer que el pelirrojo era uno. No por nada tuvo el dudoso placer de conocer al Shinigami que se llevó el alma de su difunta madre, aunque ella le dijo que no le guardara rencor por ello. Era un destino que nos tocaría a todos algún día y los exorcistas no eran una excepción. Su madre terminó diciéndole un _"Hasta pronto" _y recibió a la muerte con los brazos abiertos, ya en sus últimos días de avanzada edad.

El padre de Juliano todavía seguía vivo, era un monje budista que esperaba pacientemente el día en que le tocara reunirse con su amada esposa. Fue ella de quien Juliano siguió los pasos para volverse exorcista.

—Mis disculpas por semejante escena de violencia, Lord Juliano… —El mayordomo de "Cielito" lo miró por encima de su hombro, todavía teniendo el brazo extendido hacia el techo y sujetando al pelirrojo—. Pero me temo que este desagradable "individuo" le robó un beso a ese ángel que está allí… —Crimson dio un respingo al entender que el pelinegro se refería a ella—. Así que como comprenderá: este Shinigami debe ser castigado.

—¿Es verdad eso, Crimson? —Al moreno no pareció sorprenderlo en lo absoluto que el demonio dijera que ella era un ángel. Los únicos impactados de la revelación eran el Phantomhive y la albina, la última asintió ante su pregunta—. Hmmmm, estoy seguro de que debe haber alguna explicación para lo que el Shinigami hizo. ¿Por qué no lo dejas explicarse, Sebastián?

—¿Qué…? —El Michaelis se sentía como un niñito siendo regañado por lastimar a un animal indefenso, mientras el Rosenight le insistía con que le dejara dar su versión al parecerle alguien razonable—. Le aseguro, Lord Juliano, que él es alguien todo menos razonable.

—Para algo todos nacimos con una boca y una lengua —Afirmaba Juliano, mientras Grell murmuraba por lo bajo: _"No se dice 'él', se dice 'ella', Sebas"_—. ¿Por qué no utilizarlas para resolverlo pacíficamente y sin recurrir a la violencia?

Vaya, el Amo de su hermanito era bastante blando. Aunque no daba la impresión de ser alguien débil, había estado cara a cara con un demonio y pudo vivir para contarlo.

Le envió una mirada a su respectivo "Amo y Señor", quien suspiró y con un gesto le cabeza le indicó que hiciera caso a la petición del Rosenight. Sebastián asintió, algo resignado, y finalmente lo soltó. El de ojos verdes volvió a caer al suelo dando otro gritito, mientras el mayordomo se sacudía las manos. Pero no negaría que sentía curiosidad sobre lo que sea que el afeminado tenía que decir, ya era bastante intrigante contar con la presencia de un ángel.

Observó a la susodicha acercarse al pelirrojo con pasos lentos, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a pararse. Grell pareció dubitativo, pero al oírle decirle con voz amable que ya no estaba molesta con _"ella"_, decidió tomar su mano. Crimson también deseaba saber por qué lo hizo.

El Shinigami se tomó su tiempo para explicarles los detalles de su misión, ya que estaba relacionada precisamente con Crimson. Ya que su alma era la de alguien que fue asesinada en una fecha que no marcaba el día de su muerte —_y ésto lo dijo con evidente culpa_— dicha alma era bastante inestable y se negaba a ser "almacenada" en la biblioteca del Reino Shinigami, donde su espíritu ascendería al siguiente plano que se supone los ángeles resguardaban, para que los demonios no se hicieran con dichas almas aún después de fallecer. No solían bajar de su territorio como el desquiciado ángel que Sebastián masacró hace tiempo, por lo que tampoco daban problemas a los Shinigamis.

Eran algo así como compañeros de trabajo. Los ángeles eran los _"Dioses de la Vida"_, y cuando la que creaban marcaba su fin, los _"Dioses de la Muerte"_ se encargaban de recolectar el _Record Cinemático_ para juzgar si esa persona debía ir al Cielo o al Infierno.

Los ángeles que nacían originalmente como lo homónimo realmente no tenían mucho control sobre la vida que creaban, más allá de darle origen y esperar que resultara lo mejor. Pero casos como el de Crimson —_que fue humana primero_— eran los que se denominaban "Ángeles guardianes" o "Ángeles de la guarda".

Ya que independientemente de los errores que haya podido cometer en vida, si llegó a tomar una decisión lo suficientemente pura, carente de egoísmo y desinteresada para con una persona, su voluntad le permitiría volver a la tierra para cuidar de una persona que apreciara, velando por su bienestar. Los ángeles guardianes generalmente conservaban rasgos o detalles en su cuerpo de su forma original: como los ojos rojos de Crimson y la herida en su pecho que le dejó la Death Scythe de Grell, estando ya cicatrizada.

Debo señalar que Grell, incapaz de decirle que había sido su asesino por faltarle valor, omitió detalles sobre su muerte, el hecho de que estuvo a punto de matar a Ciel —_que sí le hizo saber esa su sobrino_— y demás detalles peliagudos o incómodos. Tan sólo comentó que antes ella fue, y seguía considerándola una persona muy preciada para él, arrepintiéndose de nunca habérselo dicho antes y de haberla perjudicado por un "error" que cometió.

—Lo lamento profundamente… —Murmuró bajando la cabeza _(no sabía si estaba refiriéndose al beso o al no decirle toda la verdad) _y sin poder ver esos ojos rojos por mucho tiempo, a pesar de que eran una de las cosas que más deseaba apreciar.

Crimson no caía en cuenta de la mirada que su "sobrino" le dedicaba, ya que éste sí pudo unir las piezas de la información que daba la parca roja.

_«Entonces… fue por eso que ella lloró al oír mi nombre…»_ Pensó el Phantomhive, aunque se le hacía extraña la idea de que el espíritu de su tía materna volviera a la tierra, y adquiriese una forma sólida.

_«Con razón se me hacía familiar»_ Comentó mentalmente Sebastián, reconociendo los rasgos de su rostro con todo y que tuviera un aspecto más joven que el de la Angelina que murió. Pero entonces se giró hacia la susodicha, preguntándole con tono un poco sombrío:

—Bueno… ya lo escuchaste, ¿verdad? —No mentiría, seguía teniendo ganas de "castigar" al Shinigami frente a él. Dio un paso hacia éste y provocó que el mismo se ocultase detrás de Crimson, soltando un aterrado chillido.

Juliano frunció su ceño, pero no comentó nada. La albina tragó grueso cuando el demonio le habló, pero sintiendo una repentina necesidad de proteger al pelirrojo a sus espaldas, clavó sus ojos en los de Sebastián y dijo compasivamente:

—Perfecto y claro… dijo que lo sentía —Y con un valor que habría sacado de quien-sabe-dónde, añadió—. No le hagas daño, ¿quieres?

—¿Oh? —El pelinegro enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de forma extraña—. Me pregunto si lo defenderías con tanto ahínco si supieras lo que él te hizo…

_«Sebastián…»_ Le advirtió la voz telepática de su Joven Amo. No estaba de acuerdo en ocultarle cosas, pero tampoco deseaba que su tía sufriera. Después de todo, el amor que sentía por él fue lo que le impidió hacerle daño en aquella noche lluviosa.

—Sea lo que sea que la _Señorita_ Grell me haya hecho… —El aludido se ruborizó cuando ella volvió a decirle así—. ¿Qué ganaría guardándole rencor por ello? En lo que a mí concierne, nada. Quizá no recuerde todo todavía, pero… —A medida que hablaba, pasó su mirada de Sebastián hacia su sobrino, sonrojando al última de la sorpresa por lo siguiente que dijo—. Sé que hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla. Sólo eso me importa por ahora, ya le ocasioné muchas molestias a Lord Juliano y los demás. Prefiero cuidar a los que hayan sido preciados para mí en mi vida anterior.

—Conmovedor… —El Michaelis torció su boca, sin dejar de sonreír.

Eso era lo que le disgustaba de los ángeles, demasiada pureza para su gusto. Aunque era menos problemático que un ángel obsesionado con el concepto erróneo de "pureza". Se giró resignado hacia el conde más grande, al oírlo aplaudir levemente y con un brillo satisfecho en sus ojos amatistas:

—Eso es muy cierto, Crimson. No ganas nada queriendo vengarte de la gente —Ciel tuvo el presentimiento de que le estaba diciendo eso más a él que a la albina. Y lo confirmó cuando lo sintió colocar una mano morena sobre su cabecita color ceniza—. ¿No lo crees, _Cielito_ querido?

—Supongo que no… —Murmuró el del parche, bajando su todavía roja carita.

En retrospectiva: el único que habría ganado algo con su venganza habría sido su "demonio de mayordomo", y lo más irónico del asunto era que ni siquiera pudo hacerse con el alma de su último, pero respetado Contratista actual. Así que Juliano tenía algo de razón. También le llegó a la mente aquella vieja obra de teatro, en la que representó el papel de Hamlet por sus paralelismos con el personaje y su trágica historia… aunque acabaron dándole un final drásticamente diferente por accidente.**_*(1)_** Quizá no evadió el haber cumplido su venganza, pero sí había decidido seguir viviendo como juró en su "línea" de aquella atolondrada obra de teatro. Viviendo como demonio.

Si debiera decir una cosa positiva de haber concretado su venganza, fue que el mundo se salvó de la obsesión de aquél ángel corrupto por purificarlo. No sería muy diferente al objetivo actual del conde Phantomhive: defender el bien común entre las sombras y sin esperar nada a cambio. Todo fuera por proteger a Elizabeth… pudo entender perfectamente por qué el Rosenight mandó a su prometida a un lugar seguro, lejos del peligro que pudiera desencadenarse en las cercanías.

—Por cierto, Juliano… —Retomó la palabra Ciel. El aludido lo miró todavía con una mano sobre su cabeza—. Acerca del Demonio de la fortaleza de hielo…

—Cierto —El moreno recuperó su faceta seria, apoyándose sobre el bastón del conde más pequeño—. Demian me dio toda la información que conocía acerca de él. Y confirmamos, por mi imprudencia previa, su habilidad para recrear ese tipo de edificaciones gélidas.

—Sebastián me dijo que son imposibles de penetrar por otros demonios… —Se sentía abatido por acordarse de aquello, ¿cómo podría ayudar entonces? Pensaba que tendría más oportunidad renaciendo como demonio, pero ahora resultaba que eso le complicaba más las cosas.

—Sí, Demian me comentó lo mismo… —Antes de hundirse de lleno en aquella charla, Juliano se giró hacia su protegida—. ¡Oh, sí, Crimson! Ya que Isaura no está, no hay problema si deseas salir un rato para distraerte. Puedes quedarte con tu amiguito Shinigami en lo que _Cielito_ y yo vemos qué hacer con el problema.

Mientras el par de condes intentaban formar un plan de acción, el Michaelis presente pasó su mirada de ellos hasta la "singular pareja". Grell dio otro respingo, sujetando los hombros de Crimson todavía desde atrás, pero el demonio únicamente entrecerró sus ojos y se retiró del lugar silenciosamente. Su pequeño Amo estaba tan concentrado en la charla que ni siquiera lo notó, pero tampoco habría necesitado su permiso para lo que estaba por hacer, o en este caso para lo que estaba por buscar.

El Sutcliff pudo relajarse cuando el sensual, pero tétrico mayordomo se dispuso a salir por la puerta principal. Fue entonces que la pareja de ancianos y sus acompañantes regresaban a la morada, cargando una buena cantidad de leña entre todos. Sebastián tuvo la cortesía de sostenerles la puerta mientras entraban _—recibiendo un cordial: "¡Oh, gracias, Demian!" de parte de la abuelita al confundirlo con su gemelo—_ para luego salir definitivamente de ahí.

Grell fue sacado de su "estado de alerta" al escuchar la voz de la albina junto a él:

—Oye… ¿nosotros éramos pareja o algo antes? —Preguntó en un murmullo. Lo hizo con tanta inocencia que sonrojó a Grell, y ella bajo su mirada con bochorno—. B-bueno, como ya sabes, no recuerdo mucho _(prácticamente nada…)_ de mi vida anterior. Y aunque ya encontré a la persona por la que debo velar… no quisiera herir tus sentimientos al estar frente a ti, y no saber siquiera qué tipo de lazo formábamos.

—T-tú… —Ella no quería herirlo y él había sido quien la mató, llevándola a su actual estado aún sin planearlo. Se sentía basura, no, peor que basura. Apretó sus puños de guantes oscuros sobre sus piernas, bajando la mirada nuevamente. Daba mucha pena ver a la normalmente alocada parca en un estado tan decaído, inseguro, arrepentido—. N-no tienes que preocuparte por eso, sólo me gustaría tener una oportunidad para enmendar las cosas…

—Entonces, ¿estaría bien si iniciamos desde cero? —Él alzó la cabeza de nuevo, extrañado por ese cuestionamiento. Y ella aclaró, intentando levantarle el ánimo—. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos, _Srta._ Grell?

¿Amigos, había dicho?

Si se ponía a analizarlo, su relación anterior fue una mezcla rara de complicidad, derramamiento de sangre, una fachada de "mayordomo y ama", y en las noches en que nadie los veía todo eso tomaba la forma de una desenfrenada pasión. No estaba seguro de si habrían podido considerarse "amigos", pero era una buena forma de empezar desde las cenizas del fénix que representaba la presencia de su querido ángel.

—Sí… me encantaría, linda~

—Y esto… supongo que sabrás cuál era mi nombre anterior, ¿verdad? —Le gustaba su apodo actual, pero si tenía la oportunidad de recordar su identidad original, consideraba oportuno aprovecharla.

—Ah, sí… te llamabas Angelina —Por eso mismo, durante sus noches de pasión y besos, él había cogido la costumbre de llamarla "Su ángel". Notó a la susodicha ladear la cabeza, con miradita de consternación—. ¿No te gusta?

—No es eso… es sólo que sería raro llamarme Angelina siendo ahora un verdadero ángel —Escuchó a Grell soltar unas risitas y ella infló sus mejillas, un poquito ofendida—. ¡Oye! ¿Qué es tan chistoso?

—¡Ah! Es sólo que ahora eres bastante inocente comparada a tu vida anterior~

No sólo parecía incapaz de matar a una prostituta, sino que tampoco daba la impresión de ser capaz de decir chistes ultra picantes y subiditos de tono. Pero por la forma en que le plantó cara a Sebas, seguía conservando suficiente valor de su vieja forma de ser, así que no era de las que simplemente se quedarían calladas y sumisas. La Angelina joven también era tranquila, según recordaba de lo que vio en su _Record Cinemático_.

Además de que seguía siendo bastante hermosa, teniendo esos rasgos dulces y femeninos que él, por más que se arreglara y maquillara, nunca podría igualar. Con todo y que ya no estuviera bañada en ese color que tanto le gustaba: el contraste de sus ojos con su cabello blanco era equilibrado, permitía que su mirada carmesí resaltara todavía más. Inconscientemente, sujetó uno de sus mechones pálidos y lo acarició entre sus dedos enguantados.

—Es hermoso… —Murmuró para sí mismo, recordándole a la nieve que caía en los alrededores.

—E-esto… —Crimson se olvidó de su molestia anterior. Esa acción la tomó por sorpresa, una menos impactante que la de aquél beso, pero todavía sintiéndose desubicada por la dulzura que el pelirrojo expresaba alrededor suyo—. ¿Q-quieres que vayamos afuera un rato?

—No veo por qué no —Contestó Grell, soltando lentamente aquella hebra de cabello y sonriéndole con sus dientes de tiburón.

Salieron por la puerta principal mientras escuchaban la voz de la abuelita desde el interior de la habitación, donde Juliano y Ciel planificaban alguna estrategia contra el demonio Matthews.

Regañaba acaloradamente al conde Rosenight diciendo algo como: _"¡Levantado sin recobrarte de tus heridas! ¿¡Qué clase de ejemplo le darás al pequeño conde Fantasmín!?"_. Su marido intentaba convencerla para que dejara de gritarle al florero de color marrón, lleno de flores doradas y un par moradas que yacía en una mesita al lado de la cama; confundiéndolo con el conde que quería regañar al compartir graciosamente su paleta de colores.

.

.

.

.

Incapaz de creer lo que tenía en frente, una de las cejas de Sebastián tembló.

No era por la presencia de Baldroy, Finnian, el señor Tanaka y Maylene en ese lugar; la última ya le había devuelto su frac y desde luego que él volvió a ponérselo. Tampoco se debía por la considerable cantidad de armas y municiones que trajeron en el interior del carruaje. De hecho todo eso le parecía excelente, visto y considerando que no podría ayudar al Joven Amo a resolver este problema. El campo de fuerza de Matthews mantenía a raya a los demonios, pero algo le decía que no sería el mismo caso con los humanos, con todo y que el centauro haya tomado precauciones para que tampoco pasaran mortales.

El inconveniente era una jovencita de cabellos dorados y ojitos de color esmeralda, con un vestido celeste debajo de un abrigo blanco y que usaba guantes rosaditos. Quien se había bajado del carruaje y corrió a abrazarlo del pecho, exclamando alegremente: _"¡Aquí estás, Sebastián~!"_

No le había incomodado el abrazo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que al Joven Amo le daría un patatús de infernales proporciones apenas se enterara de que su prometida _—la persona que menos deseaba tener cerca en aquél momento, pero para mantenerla segura del demonio que enfrentaría—_ estaba presente en ese mismo lugar.

—**_¿Qué… pasó…? _**—El trío de sirvientes se estremeció de miedo, refugiándose detrás del señor Tanaka. El anciano fue el único que no se intimidó por la controlada, pero evidente furia del mayordomo.

Probablemente no habría demasiada diferencia si éste hubiera tomado su forma original; seguía plasmada en las mentes de los sirvientes Phantomhive desde aquella noche en el despacho de Ciel. Demonio o no, el Michaelis les aterraba tan sólo con lucir así de enojado.

—¡Oh, Sebastián! ¡Por favor, no los regañes! —Como si las agallas de Crimson en defensa de Grell no hubieran bastado para darle diabetes, la pequeña Elizabeth dejó de apapacharlo y dio la cara por los aterrorizados sirvientes—. Fui yo la que se metió y escondió en el carruaje sin que ellos se cercioraran la mayoría del trayecto.

—¿La mayoría del trayecto, dice? —Alzó una ceja, suavizando su mirada asesina cuando la bajó hacia ella.

—Bueno, es que Finnian me ayudó a convencerlos de que me trajeran y…

El jardinerito se escondió todavía más detrás de los demás, escuchando al mayordomo pronunciar un lento, potente y amenazador **_"¡FINNY…!" _**que desprendía molestia por cada una de sus letras. La pobre Lizzy se apenó bastante con el rubio, sintiendo que había cavado su tumba en lugar de ayudarlo. Pero entonces el señor Tanaka dio un paso al frente.

—Si quieres reprender a alguien, yo soy el que más lo merece —Aclaró con voz amable y carente de culpabilidad. Sebastián no sabía si era un ancianito muy valiente, o de esos que ya no le temían a morir—. Supe de la presencia de Lady Elizabeth desde mucho antes que Finnian, y también ayudé un poco en lo que éste disimulaba la presencia de ella durante el viaje…

Sonrió ante las caritas de _"¿¡EN SERIO!?" _que tenían tanto los dos cómplices, como el chef rubio y la mucama pelirroja, siendo los dos últimos los que no supieron nada sino hasta que llegaron a su destino final. Los ojos rojizos del demonio estaban clavados en él, por lo que siguió hablando:

—Créeme, Sebastián. No habríamos podido convencer a Lady Elizabeth aún si lo hubiéramos intentado. Y puedo asegurarte que no haría falta. Ella es una dama más que apta para ser la prometida de nuestro Joven Amo, no sólo porque su amor por él quema con la intensidad de mil soles —La rubiecita sentía su cara ruborizándose por los halagos del anciano—. Sino por razones que ellos dos y yo conocemos. Es una jovencita tan fuerte como hermosa.

Para cuando acabó de hablar, el rostro de Elizabeth brillaba en colores más intensos que los de una aurora boreal combinada con un arcoíris. El demonio y el anciano se miraron intensamente durante varios segundos, hasta que el primero suspiró y el segundo soltó un adorable _"¡Jo, jo, jo~!"_ con tono de triunfo. Pero el de cabellos oscuros seguía sin entender por qué Finny —_específicamente_— no avisó de la presencia de la Middleford, ya que evidentemente ninguno de los dos sabía que Tanaka era consciente de su presencia.

Y a pesar de no tener la habilidad telepática, el jardinerito pareció comprender la duda que cruzaba la mente de su diabólico Superior. Tímidamente se le acercó, jugueteando con su propia bufanda entre sus manos y sin verle directo a los ojos, pero con suficiente valor para decirle:

—Verá, Sr. S-Sebastián… realmente no pude delatar a Lady Elizabeth porque me dijo que quería apoyar al Joven Amo, y… —Tragó grueso, dedicándole una igual de tímida mirada a la rubia antes de añadir, con sus propias mejillas adornándose de un suave carmín—. Y por la mirada que ella tenía al momento de decir eso… no pude evitar sentirme identificado…

Sebastián lo analizó por otro par de segundos y volvió a suspirar. Al menos ya tenía una mayor comprensión con respecto al asunto. Posó una mano enguantada sobre el hombro del joven, sintiendo que éste se sobresaltó un poquito por lo repentino.

—Está bien… —Susurró con extraña amabilidad—. No hace falta que expliques nada más, Finny.

Como demonio, resultaba pan comido leer los corazones de los mortales y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sentía algo de lástima por el jardinero. Por eso decidió no regañarlo una vez le dio sus razones para hacer lo que hizo.

No por nada era la otra persona —_aparte de Lady Elizabeth_— en poseer sentimientos tan poderosos, sinceros e incondicionales hacia el pequeño conde Phantomhive… con la diferencia de que buscaba disimularlos para que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera su propio Amo. Además de eso, Finnian era tan noble que lejos de perjudicar a la que sería su "_rival número uno_", la apoyaba al sentir lo mismo que ella. Finnian la apreciaba mucho, sentía alivio de que la prometida del joven que tanto respetaba fuera alguien que buscaba hacerlo feliz, hacerle recuperar su sonrisa.**_*(2)_**

—Pero no me culpes si el Joven Amo se enoja contigo y Tanaka por traerla… —Señaló el mayordomo, dejándoselos más que advertido.

—Bueno, puedo entender a lo que se refieren… —Fumando otro cigarrillo para calentar sus labios, Baldroy posó una mano fraternalmente sobre la cabecita rubia de Finnian—. ¡Cuando una mujer está enamorada, no hay nada ni nadie que pueda convencerla de estar alejada de la persona que ama! ¿No es así, Maylene~?

La pelirroja dio un respingo ante la sonrisa cómplice que le dedicó el rubio más grande. Le dio una miradita al mayordomo y —_ruborizándose el doble al notar que éste también la miró_— terminó acercándose rápidamente al chef, sacándole una divertida carcajada al darle golpecitos en un brazo y tartamudeando un montón de oraciones ininteligibles. Sus nervios la delataban terriblemente. Tanaka volvió a reírse con otro amigable _"¡Jo, jo, jo~!"_ y Finnian pudo relajarse finalmente, al igual que una sonriente Lizzy.

Estaba aliviada de que nadie tuviera que ser regañado por su atrevimiento, también parecía ser que la mano del jardinero se había recuperado un poquito. El mayordomo tampoco había pasado por alto ese detalle, así como pudo percibir que Finny no le guardaba rencor por ello.

_«Ahhhh, estos humanos…»_ El demonio negó con la cabeza, en divertida actitud resignada por su alboroto.

Se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían si se enteraban que él tenía un hermanito gemelo, centrando su atención especialmente en Maylene; quien seguía dando golpecitos a Bard y le reclamaba tartamudamente que dejara de burlarse.

_«Probablemente ella tenga una reacción similar a la de ese Shinigami…»_ Y al pensar en esa posibilidad, no supo bien por qué, pero la imagen mental de la mucama ruborizándose al conocer a Demian le ocasionó cierta molestia.

Pero estaba claro de que no eran celos. No podían ser celos.

Nunca, jamás, bajo ningún concepto un demonio sentiría celos por una humana.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Denise peinaba suavemente el cabello de Darla, quien acababa de recibir un baño calentito luego de jugar un buen rato con el Sr. Matthews en los jardines.

En comparación a la cochera, la Sunflow se tomó con entusiasmo la repentina nevada y hasta pensó que se veía bonita la enorme fortaleza de hielo que rodeaba la casa de campo, la cual ya era grande de por sí. El demonio pareció mostrarse halagado de sus cumplidos, diciéndole un simple:

_"Con esto, ya nadie volverá a molestarnos"_.

Desde luego, a Denise eso no le dio buena espina, menos cuando él le hizo saber que si necesitaban volver a llenar la alacena, podía hacerle una lista y él se encargaría de comprar todo. Había puesto mucha atención cuando fue al mercado con la pelirroja la primera vez, asegurándole que no cometería errores haciéndolo por su cuenta. Pero por lo menos sentiría más calma de estar con Darla, sin preocuparse de salir a comprar y dejarla a solas con el mayordomo café.

A pesar de eso, la actitud reciente del Sr. Matthews era considerablemente diferente comparándola a la de los primeros días. Por ejemplo: ya no la miraba tan fríamente ni le decía cosas como _"insolente humana"_, ni siquiera daba muestras de enfado si ella le decía algo feo. Pareciera haberse acostumbrado a su presencia o algo así, ya que incluso la llamaba por su nombre. De todos modos, Denise no bajaba la guardia…

Pero lo que más la sorprendió había ocurrido mientras Darla jugaba en los jardines. No sólo porque el demonio la ayudaba a hacer muñecos de nieve, pareciendo menos severo y ni tan estoico, aunque conservara su porte tranquilo. En determinado momento, cuando la niña estaba recolectando piedritas y ramitas para usarlos como accesorios del muñequito, el Sr. Matthews se acercó a la adulta que los veía jugar a cierta distancia, sentada sobre los escaloncitos que daban al jardín. Ella lo miró con desconfianza porque no estaba de acuerdo en que _"simulara jugar como lo habría hecho el Amo Howder"_, pero él simplemente le preguntó aquello que la tomó por sorpresa:

_"¿Te sigue doliendo mucho…?"_

Se había referido a las vendas que cubrían el lugar donde él la abofeteó, prácticamente rasguñó. Ya no le palpitaba, pero daba la impresión de que tomaría bastante tiempo antes de que desaparecieran, y ni siquiera estaba segura de si llegarían a desvanecerse por completo. Tampoco podía asegurarlo: pero aunque su voz sonó igual de tranquila al preguntarle eso, sus ojos abismales reflejaron un ligero atisbo de arrepentimiento. Pero no podía ser. No, simplemente no podía ser cierto. Probablemente sólo buscaba engañarla.

_Y aún así, ¿por qué volvía a recordarlo mientras peinaba a Darla?_

—¡Ayyyy! —Salió de sus pensamientos ante ese quejidito de la niña, ya que sin querer le había dado un tirón un poco fuerte con el peine. Darla se sobó con una manita la zona afectada, pero al escuchar la hilera de gritos de Denise pidiendo disculpas, simplemente le sacó la lengua. No se enojaría por un accidente—. No importa, Denise, ¿estás bien?

—¿Y-yo?

—Síp… te noté pensativa desde que me ayudabas a bañarme, ¿en qué piensas? —Denise tragó grueso y se puso tensa. No podía decirle que estaba pensando en el demonio que la nena confundía con su padre, para nada. Pero su rostro reflejó unos nervios tan evidentes que Darla, aún en su inocencia, tuvo un presentimiento—. ¿Estás pensando en algún hombre?

Recordaba ciertas ocasiones en que Howder Sunflow, el verdadero y auténtico, bromeaba con Denise sobre que estaba demasiado bonita para seguir soltera. No porque la viera con esos ojos —_fue fiel a su esposa en vida y aún tras su muerte, pasando a dedicarse a su hija después de eso_— sino porque la pelirroja era una de sus sirvientas más jóvenes, y aunque se llevaba de maravilla con los demás, no se codeaba con otros contemporáneos a su edad. Y aunque Darla era algo pequeñita entonces, con el paso de los años fue entendiendo a qué se refería su Padre, al menos en lo concerniente a sus pocos conocimientos sobre el romance y las parejas.

La cara de la pelirroja fue todo un poema, avergonzándose de su "no tan errada" suposición. Sí, estaría pensando en el Sr. Matthews, pero no por verlo como un _"hombre"_ ni teniendo semejantes intenciones con él. Darla tan sólo se rió, con su largo cabello cremoso cubriéndole su expuesto pechito, señalando a Denise y diciéndole:

—Awwwww, estás rojita como una manzana~

—¡N-no es cierto…!

Y escuchando el alboroto que las dos féminas hacían desde el interior del cuarto de su joven Señora, el atisbo de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ser con apariencia de _Howder-sin-bigote_.

No eran imaginaciones de Denise, realmente estaba algo diferente. O más bien, empezaba a recuperar su vieja forma de ser. El Sr. Matthews quería enmendar las cosas con ella, por eso fue bajando su actitud prepotente y hasta se mostró atento de la herida que le hizo. No se sentía orgulloso de ello, si debiera ser sincero. Nunca había sido violento en sus días en el averno.

Se encontraba limpiando algunos cuadros del pasillo con un pañuelo, esos donde aparecía Darla con su madre y verdadero padre. Estaban ligeramente empañados por el frío, siendo el único inconveniente de su fortaleza gélida. Algunas chimeneas en determinados cuartos estaban encendidas, encargándose de calentar el interior de la casa para que las humanas estuvieran cómodas. Contrastando con la atmósfera invernal a las afueras y alrededores que él se encargó de invocar.

Pero a pesar de ser un demonio de hielo, sintió una extraña calidez en su pecho desde un momento que no podía ubicar. ¿Sería desde que la niña Sunflow le dijo que lo quería? ¿Habría sido desde antes? Había repuesto su preciado libro de cuentos sin necesidad de que se lo ordenara, fue por voluntad y elección suya. No lo sabía, pero se sentía feliz: algo que desde hace siglos dudaba poder volver a experimentar, habiendo olvidado siquiera cómo era. Por eso había decidido crear esa fortaleza de hielo, cualquiera pensaría que fue para mantener segura su "comida"… pero en realidad lo hizo porque deseaba que esa repentina calidez no desapareciera. Ya no sólo era Darla quien se negaba a ser alejarse de él, el propio Sr. Matthews tampoco deseaba apartarse de ella. Y no tenía problemas con la presencia de Denise, ni con que los acompañara.

Algo normal, ya que la verdadera felicidad de los demonios venía después de un gran sufrimiento.

Y el demonio con forma de centauro había sufrido bastante, perdiendo muchas cosas importantes en más de una ocasión. No se había intentado matar porque durante su confinamiento en aquél espejo, se sentía casi como congelado y no podía mover un solo músculo.

…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Isaura se despedía con una mano del carruaje que se alejaba por donde había venido, viendo la cabezota de Duke asomada y con la lengua afuera por una de las ventanas del mismo.

Demian insistió en llevarla directamente a la mansión de Druitt, pero ella le pidió que mejor regresara con Juliano para ayudarlo lo más pronto posible. Como estaba bien abrigada con conjuntos celestes, viéndose más rellenita de lo usual, no tenía problemas en caminar el resto del trayecto hasta la mansión de su hermano. El gemelo de Sebastián lo dudó unos instantes, pero aceptó hacerle caso porque también estaba preocupado por el Conde Rosenight.

Así que cuando el carruaje finalmente desapareció de su vista, la rubia de ojos color caramelo dio media vuelta y empezó su marcha. No quedaba realmente demasiado lejos y tampoco estaban tan solas las calles, había algunos ingeniosos que aprovechaban la nevada para ponerse a vender alimentos o bebidas calientes. Ella no se detuvo a comprar nada, carecía de hambre por la angustia de si Darla y Denise estarían bien. Deseaba que su prometido no volviera a arriesgarse durante su ausencia, ojalá Demian volviera pronto y estuviera ahí para cuidarlo en su lugar.

—_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _—Pero el grito de una voz femenina la hizo dar un respingo, vio a todos lados y no apreció de dónde vino. Reconoció el sonido de una bofetada, un quejido masculino seguido de algo cayendo al suelo, y la voz volvió a escucharse—. _¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, PERVERTIDO!?_

Sus pies instintivamente se movieron apenas escuchó la bofetada, y llegó corriendo al lugar donde ocurría el alboroto. Cruzó una esquina y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante lo que vio.

Una joven lucía bastante alterada, con su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosado. Su piel era clara, tenía una larga cabellera de color castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran de un marrón suave. Traía puesto un holgado y elegante abrigo de color crema, ocultando su vestido de tonos oscuros y morados, y calzaba zapatillas negras. No necesariamente era una de esas chicas "voluptuosas", pero sí tenía lo suyo por el ligero montículo al frente del abrigo y la forma en que se le levantaba sutilmente por su parte trasera. Era sencilla, con humildes curvas y muy bonita, no parecía pasar de sus diecisiete años.

Sostenía un paraguas blanco que acababa de cerrar, apuntándolo al causante de su expresión y manteniendo cierta distancia de él.

Se trataba de un hombre vestido con un pomposo abrigo blanco, cuya cabellera rubia se apreciaba porque su oscuro gorro se le cayó, tirado en el suelo junto al cuerpo de su dueño. Probablemente acabó así por la reverenda bofetada que le propinó la muchacha, ya que el muy descarado le había acariciado la cintura y parte del trasero segundos antes. Era increíblemente suertudo de que no le hubiera empezado a golpear con el paraguas; utilizándolo originalmente para cubrirse de los copos de nieve que descendían del cielo nublado.

—A-agh… —Se quejaba el hombre todavía de cara al frío suelo, sobándose la mejilla afectada con una mano adornada por un guante blanco. Y sin embargo, empezó a murmurar con tono melodramático—. ¡Ohhh…! Una hermosa cabellera castaña y un temperamento guerrero que sólo pueden compararse a los de un precioso, pero imponente Halcón de Eleonor…**_*(3)_**

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero yo no me llamo Eleonor. ¡Mi nombre es Rebecca-…! —La joven se detuvo en seco, como si se hubiera contenido de decir algo que no debía. Pudo corregirse a tiempo de terminar su oración—. ¡Ejem! _Michallister_, eso, sí… ¡Mi nombre es Rebecca Michallister!

El hombre rubio se sentó en el suelo, todavía sobándose la enrojecida mejilla con su mano enguantada. Lejos de enojarse o intimidarse, sus ojos violetas la miraron coquetamente y eso provocó que un escalofrío sacudiera el cuerpo de la muchacha.

—Oh, vamos, no tienes porque estar tan a la defensiva… halconcito mío~

La joven llamada Rebecca levantó el paraguas con intenciones agresivas, al no hacerle gracia alguna que ese pervertido la manoseara y luego la comparara con un ave rapaz. Isaura no necesitó nada más para intervenir, sabiendo inmediatamente quienes eran esas personas desde el instante en que las vio.

—¡Rebecca, espera…! —Se apresuró en lo que la llamaba, sujetando el paraguas desde atrás para impedir que asesinara al hombre. Era más alta que la menor por apenas unos centímetros.

La castaña se giró furiosa, pero su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa y murmuró un interrogativo:

—¿Lady Isaura…? —La rubia le sonrió amablemente, aliviada de que la reconociera a pesar del largo tiempo sin verse, únicamente hablándose por medio de cartas durante esa época.

Ambas se conocían desde hace un par de años y gracias al prometido de Isaura, ya que la menor era algo así como la "consentida" de Juliano. Eso desde las muertes del hermano mayor y la cuñada de Rebecca. Antes de su viaje de tres años, el Rosenight había seleccionado y contratado a los mejores sirvientes para que acompañaran y cuidaran de la aparente Michallister. Ésta no sabía nada de sus labores como exorcista, tampoco quiso exponerla llevándosela en su viaje por el mundo.

Isaura se colocó entre Rebecca y el rubio, mirándolo con severidad y apuntándolo con el paraguas, aunque sin intenciones agresivas. Al menos unas no tan evidentes, mucho más disimuladas gracias a su porte tranquilo, junto a su carita redonda y adorable. Su parecido con el hombre se notaba.

—¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciéndole a una chica a la que le llevas más de diez años, _Ale_? —Preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojitos de color caramelo.

—_¿¡ISAURA!?_ —El hombre también la reconoció, su atractivo rostro palideció y sintió nervios por el paraguas que le tocaba la punta de su nariz—. N-no esperaba volver a verte tan pronto, querida…

—¿Conoce a este pervertido? —Preguntó Rebecca, escondiéndose detrás de la adulta y viendo muy feo al excéntrico rubio.

Isaura suspiró, pero asintió y lo presentó como Aleister Chamber. A Rebecca le sonaba el nombre, sí, su difunto hermano le había hablado de él. El _Vizconde Druitt_ tenía fama de mujeriego, pero también lo rodeaban rumores de estar involucrado en asuntos relacionados al ocultismo y tráfico de personas. Y para inmensa sorpresa de la jovencita, Isaura confesó en un tono cauteloso:

—Es mi hermano mayor…

La Chamber no negaría que lo quería, pero por ese altercado con Rebequita recordó por qué le daba algo de pena admitirlo. _Ale_ podía llegar a ser bastante pervertido si estaba en presencia de una bella dama, llegando a comparar rasgos de la misma con algún pájaro en específico. No estaba del todo segura, pero podría deberse a que la madre de ambos se dedicaba a la Cetrería.**_*(4)_**

—Ejem, _Isa_… ¿podrías alejar ese paraguas, por favor? —Pidió el Vizconde con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero se estremeció al ver que le clavaba esos ojos tan iguales a los de su difunto padre.

—Calladito te ves más bonito, hermanito —Le advirtió la mujer dos años menor, pegando más la punta de la sombrilla contra su nariz.

¡Ayyyy! Eso le pasaba por intentar ligarse a una chica más de diez años menor que él.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Notas de Autora:_**

**_*(1) _**_El primer y único OVA de la primera temporada del anime. Muy divertido XD_

**_._**

**_*(2) _**_No me culpen, soy Cielizabeth shipper, pero el Finniel es mi guilty ship desde hace mucho **#SebaCielWho?**_

**_._**

**_*(3) _**_El halcón de Eleonor es una especie de ave falconiforme de la familia Falconidae autóctona del Mediterráneo. Ave migratoria, cría en distintos enclaves de la costa magrebí, Cerdeña, Croacia y España, para después invernar en Madagascar._

**_._**

**_*(4) _**_La cetrería es el adiestramiento de aves rapaces._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Gracias por leer a los que sigan pendientes de la historia.

No olviden dejar reviews, dar a "favorite" y "follow"

Y no, créanme que no estoy intentando insinuar Matthews x Denise (?)

Fue sólo una escena cómica. Ellos no pasarían de ser una brotp XD


	9. Una familia completa

**_DISCLAIMERS_****_: _**_Ni 'Kuroshitsuji' ni sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es esta historia y los OC's (Original Characters) incluidos._

**_._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS_****_: _**_Continuidad alternativa al final de Kuroshitsuji II. Historia ocurrida entre el prólogo y el primer capítulo de **"Akuma no Tengoku, Tenshi no Jigoku"**._

**_»_**_ Insinuaciones de parejas crack, parejas no tan crack y también de parejas que incluyen y/o se conforman por OC's._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Capítulo 8_**

**_"Una familia completa"_**

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Crimson y Grell habían hablado de muchas cosas a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, o en este caso conociéndose de nuevo.

Pero a pesar de que actualmente el Sutcliff fuera un nuevo amigo, ante la facilidad con que entablaban conversación sentía de cierta forma que lo conocía desde mucho antes. Técnicamente ése era el caso, pero por su amnesia tampoco podía recordar todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vieja relación. Pero su presencia junto a ella la relajaba, era como si pudiera decirle cualquier cosa y no la juzgaría en lo absoluto. Algo que era mutuo, porque al oírle quejarse sutilmente de lo crueles que podían sus compañeros en el Departamento Shinigami, Crimson frunció el ceño y sintió cierta molestia.

—De seguro están celosos de que tengas más seguridad en ti _misma_… —Dijo, viéndolo con honestidad—. No tienes miedo de ser como eres, y eso es algo digno de admirarse. Tu pelo largo y tu maquillaje me parecen muy hermosos, _Señorita_ Grell.

La carita del susodicho brilló en un rojo más intenso que el de su cabello y el abrigo que traía encima. Estaban sentados a los pies de un árbol cuyas hojas todavía no caían, viéndose cubierto por una gran capa nieve y brindándoles un ligero cobijo de la que seguía descendía del cielo nublado. Fue entonces cuando la notó soltar un ligero suspiro, despidiendo desde sus labios una onda de vaho**_*(1)_** por el aire condensado. Inmediatamente se quitó su prenda escarlata y la cubrió con ésta.

—Ah, gracias —Dijo ella, dándole una mirada curiosa al abrigo y luego al de cabellos rojos, observándolo limpiar los lentes de sus gafas al tenerlas un poco empañadas por la misma temperatura fría—. ¿Pero estarás bien?

—No te preocupes, querida. Hace falta más que algo de frío para matar a un Shinigami.

Se volvió a colocar sus anteojos y sonrió de lado, posando su barbilla en una de sus palmas y mirándola con nostalgia. De cierta forma le estaba devolviendo esa prenda. Un atisbo de culpabilidad perforó su pecho al recordar el momento en que se la quitó, diciendo un comentario hiriente para su persona aquél entonces. La urgencia de corregirse le embargo, necesitaba retirar esas viejas palabras y reemplazarlas con la verdad. Una que antes habría herido su ego de diva.

—Te queda mucho mejor que a mí, linda —Pero esas nuevas palabras no le dolieron en lo absoluto, más bien le invadió un gran alivio al sacarlas de su pecho.

—¿En serio? No estaría tan segura —En el fondo, tenía la sensación de despreciar ese color.

Aunque era dolorosamente seductor en el Shinigami frente a ella, no podía odiarlo si Grell lo lucía y lo adoraba, como le había comentado minutos antes. Y en lo que cabía, tampoco sentía que pudiera odiarle. Era una persona atractiva, con ese largo cabello que contrastaba con sus ojos sobrenaturales detrás de sus gafas, también de montura rojiza. Dudaba que tuviera más belleza aún si hubiera nacido como mujer. Su personalidad estrafalaria era muy simpática y divertida.

Crimson dio un respingo al darse cuenta que su acompañante parecía analizarla tanto como ella a él, pero no podía evitarlo. Verde brillante y rojo sangre se toparon por varios segundos, ninguno quería apartar la mirada. Tampoco decían nada, no parecía hacer falta de todos modos. Grell reparó en que ella bajó su mirada desde sus ojos hasta sus propios labios, teñidos ligeramente de brillo. Sonrió y la vio ruborizarse, apartando la mirada hacia el frente.

—¿Sabes? No me molestó… —Murmuró, lo suficientemente audible para que el otro la oyera.

—¿El qué?

—Tú sabes, lo de antes… —Lo mejor era ser sincera si la cachó viendo sus labios—. Ese beso…

Sí, no negaría que la asustó al momento de reaccionar… pero se lo dio con tanta dulzura que antes de apartarlo, sintió algo extraño en su estómago. Y _eso_ en específico no la había molestado. Aferró una mano en el abrigo que cubría sus hombros, algo nerviosa. Grell la miró con cautela, sin desear incomodarla a pesar de que ella tocó ese tema. Y optó por preguntar lentamente:

—¿Quieres… que lo repita?

—¿Todo bien por aquí? —La repentina voz de Sebastián los sacó de ese tierno momento, sobresaltándolos desde el frente.

Grell no pudo contener un agudo grito del susto, temeroso de que fuera a hacerle algo sólo por estar sentado junto a ella. Retrocedió sin levantarse y hasta que su espalda chocó con el tronco, provocando que algo de nieve que reposaba sobre las hojas cayera sobre él. Extrañamente no cayó casi nada del lado de Crimson. Ésta no pudo disimular una cara de molestia para con el mayordomo por su interrupción.

—Ohhhh, mil perdones —Dijo Sebastián con una expresión de culpabilidad, falsa por supuesto.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó ella, arrodillándose junto a Grell y sacudiendo la nieve que le cayó encima.

—Oh, nada muy relevante… —Respondió el demonio—. El Joven Amo está siendo asfixiado por un par de afectuosos brazos, y eso le impidió regañar a los sirvientes de su mansión.

¿Regañarlos? No ignoraba que su "sobrino" podía ser alguien lleno de seriedad, teniendo una actitud mucho más madura para su edad, pero tampoco esperaba que llegara hasta el punto de regañar a los miembros de su servidumbre. Al preguntarle por qué lo hizo, el Michaelis explicó que habían traído a la persona que su pequeño Amo quería mantener lo más lejos posible, pero para que estuviese segura por lo mucho que le importaba. Esa persona que le estaba sacando el aire por su desmesurado abrazo, su prometida.

—¿¡P-prometida…!? —Su sorpresa fue notable, ¿tan chiquito y ya estaba comprometido con alguien?

—En efecto… me atrevería a decir que es la mayor debilidad de mi Joven Amo~ —Y tomándose la libertad de ahorrarse pronunciar el nombre completo, añadió—. Lady Elizabeth Middleford.

—¿Elizabeth…?

—Imagino que te suena familiar, ¿no es así? —Y haciéndose a un lado, el de cabellos oscuros señaló con un dedo en determinada dirección.

Crimson pudo ver cómo su sobrinito era apapachado hasta el cansancio por una jovencita, sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos verdes eran extrañamente conocidos. Recordó el sueño que tuvo antes de despertar en ese pueblo, era igual a la pequeña niña que jugaba con Ciel y el otro niño en esa aparente memoria.

Grell sintió un escalofrío al verla, viniendo a su mente los altercados que vivió por ella durante su fachada de mayordomo. Seguía sin poder memorizar su nombre completo y no tenía intención de hacerlo; y para ser honesto, no había fingido del todo cuando se mordió la lengua al tratar de repetirlo luego de que Sebas lo dijera primero. Volvió a sentir culpa al recordar que en ese entonces fingía ser el mayordomo de Angelina, actuación que mantuvo hasta verse descubiertos como la identidad detrás de "Jack el Destripador" y cuando él finalmente…

—Es una persona extremadamente amigable —Fue sacado de sus pensamiento al oír cómo Sebastián aseguraba aquello con una sonrisa, no sabían si era sincera o no—. ¿Por qué no vas a saludarla?

Grell frunció el ceño y se levantó, los restos de nieve en su cabello y ropas cayeron al dar unos pasos.

—Oye, Sebas, estás demasiado interesado en lo que ella haga o no —Grell no supo de dónde sacó el valor para hacerle frente al demonio, quedando cara a cara con éste. Podría ser el _"amor platónico"_ con el que fantaseaba marranadas en las noches, pero su "_querido ángel"_ iba primero y no quería que Sebas planeara nada que pudiera perjudicarla.

—¿_S-Srta._ Grell? —Crimson parecía sorprendida de que superara su miedo para interceder por ella, Sebastián sentía algo parecido pero lo disimuló con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Oh? ¿Hay algo de malo en proponerle hablar con su querida sobrina?

—Es como si quisieras que le hablara a esa _mocosa peligrosa _para verla sufrir otra jaqueca.

—En lo absoluto… —Su sonrisa se ensanchó de manera casi inocente, seguían sin saber si estaría fingiendo—. Es sólo que me da curiosidad si Lady Elizabeth encontrará familiar a este pequeño ángel~

—¡Sebas, eres terrible…! —Quizá le tuviera cierto trauma a la oxigenada ésa, pero la parca tampoco encontraba correcto entristecerla por recordar el rostro de su tía política, aún si nunca le revelasen que Crimson era esa misma tía.

Y el diabólico usuario del frac simplemente se llevó una mano al pecho, diciendo con humildad que rayaba el cinismo:

—Sólo soy un demonio de mayordomo~

Yéndonos con el par de prometidos, Ciel intentaba sobrevivir al abrazo de boa constrictor que le daba su amada. Todo rastro de enojo para con su cuarteto de sirvientes humanos por haberla traído, muy seguramente habría sido "exprimido" de su cuerpecito demoníaco como cuando uno apretaba una esponja; sacándole la mayoría del agua y la espuma jabonosa hasta dejarla ligera de nuevo. Ése era el efecto de los puchurros de Elizabeth en situaciones así: lo tomaba con la guardia baja y lo sorprendía de tal forma… que simplemente no se sentía tan molesto como se suponía debería estar. Y para colmo, la sintió apretarle sus cachetitos con sus enguantadas manos.

—No deberías haberte ido sin siquiera avisarme antes, Ciel —Al final Sebastián tuvo razón con que ella se enojaría, pero no llegó a verse aterradora como su madre Frances—. Si vamos a ser marido y mujer en un futuro, tenemos que apoyarnos el uno al otro en todo.

Infló sus mejillas de porcelana en un puchero que, junto a su ceño fruncido, la hacía ver demasiado adorable. Al Phantomhive se le dificultó todavía más recuperar su enojo. Ella era su debilidad, su talón de Aquiles.

—Lo siento, Lizzy…—Se disculpó, sujetando las manos que ella tenía sobre sus mejillas y apartándolas, estrechándolas entre sus dedos de guantes oscuros—. No te dije nada porque no quería arriesgarte. Hay una… _criatura_ peligrosa cerca de aquí.

—Se refiere a la que ocasionó esta repentina nevada… —Inquirió Baldroy, viendo asentir a su pequeño Amo, girándose entonces hacia la enorme estructura de hielo que no daba señales de derretirse—. ¿Y eso también?

—Así es —Confirmó Ciel.

—¡Vaaaaaya! —Exclamó Finnian, fijándose mejor en el castillo que brillaba como diamante bajo el sol de la tarde, ya que algunos rayos se escurrían entre las nubes—. ¡Parece sacado de _"La reina de las nieves"_!**_*(2)_**

—Por más impresionante que les parezca, hay que tener cuidado —Aclaró el del parche, recordando lo que Demian, Juliano y los sirvientes Sunflow le habían contado—. Esa _criatura_ tiene secuestradas a una sirvienta y una niña pequeña.

Crimson observaba a Grell todavía reclamándole a Sebastián por su insensibilidad, aún para tratarse de un demonio con ropas de mayordomo. No era como que conociese a muchísimos demonios, pero gracias a su encuentro con Demian presentía que no todos eran maliciosos. ¡Sebas no tenía excusa para su indiscreción! La albina notó como el pelinegro sólo suspiraba, cansado de verse "regañado" por el afeminado pelirrojo.

Y de repente, sintiendo una comezón en su nariz, la mujer estornudó. Eso bastó para que el Shinigami pasara su atención hacia ella, ignorando al demonio de manera automática. El último aprovechó el cambio de tema y propuso hacerle alguna bebida caliente, Grell no dudó en aceptar mientras le tendía un pañuelito a Crimson. Personalmente no tenía frío, pero su pequeño ángel sí, y era su prioridad evitar que se enfermara… aunque no sabía si eso era posible para alguno.

Sebastián también preparó la cena para su Amo y los demás recién llegados, no podían poner el plan en marcha si no tenían fuerzas. La casa de la pareja de ancianos no era demasiado grande, pero sí lo suficientemente acogedora para que pudieran entrar todos sin problemas. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que el abuelo trajo una silla pequeña y hecha de madera.

—Disculpa, amigo, pero es la única silla que me queda —Se estaba dirigiendo al señor Tanaka, quien sostenía su clásica taza de té y aún estaba en su apariencia original. Las demás sillas alrededor de la mesa ya habían sido ocupadas, al igual que unas cuantas extras y también el sofá de la salita—. ¿No será un problema?

—¡En lo absoluto! —Escuchó que le contestaba el único americano entre los presentes, con un cigarrillo aún sin encender entre sus labios—. Ya debe ser la hora…

—¿Hora…? —El abuelo, que era un poco más bajito que el mismo Tanaka, no entendió a qué se refirió Baldroy. Hasta que…

***¡POOF!***

Una nubecita de humo rodeó al anciano con ropas de mayordomo, revelando a una adorable versión "miniatura" del mismo después de que se disipara la neblina. La sillita, que era más para un niño pequeño, ahora le serviría a la perfección. El Tanaka encogido se pudo sentar y soltó un agradecido: _"¡Jo, jo, jo~!"_. No había ocurrido a la usual hora de la tarde por el frío que hacía, pero gracias a todo lo que se movió el ancianito ese día: su cuerpo había gastado la cantidad de energía suficiente para volverse "Chibi". Grell recordaba lo impresionable que se sintió la primera vez que lo vio; al ser la primera vez que notaba a un humano "desinflarse" de esa manera, no había sido una actuación del todo.

—Oye, Sebastián… —Tras darle su respectiva taza a Crimson, el aludido se volteó ante el llamado de la prometida de su Amo—. ¿Esta no es la taza de la que bebí durante el almuerzo en la mansión?

—Está en lo correcto, Lady Elizabeth —Ante la cara impresionada de la rubia por haber buscado el juego de té, los ingredientes y demás, añadió sosteniendo la tetera de elegante porcelana blanca—. Siendo mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, ¿cómo podría no ser capaz de algo tan simple como eso?

_«Hmmm, demonio presumido…»_ Sebastián simplemente sonrió, sirviéndole té a una nerviosa Maylene. Ciel rodó su ojo expuesto, disimulando su curiosidad sobre cuándo lo habría hecho.

Cuando la abuelita le pidió amablemente que se retirara del cuarto de Juliano —_una vez regañó acaloradamente al mismo_— recordaba que Sebastián no estaba presente en la casa en ese momento; seguía sin su frac puesto antes de eso. Para cuando volvió a verlo, el resto de los miembros de su servidumbre habían llegado —_acompañados sorpresivamente de Lizzy_— y además, el Michaelis ya estaba usando de nuevo su frac. Sí, basándose en ese lapso de tiempo y conociendo su velocidad, el demonio adulto habría podido buscar el juego de té y lo demás.

Crimson le dio un sorbo a la taza que Sebastián le había entregado, el contenido estaba delicioso y logró quitarle el frío que tenía. Como Grell se distrajo viéndola cuando bebió el suyo, volvió a quemarse sus labios y tuvo que contener un quejido.

Lizzy tampoco pasó por alto que habían suficientes tazas para que todos bebieran, incluidos los sirvientes de Ciel, los dueños de la casa y el mismo Juliano; a quien lograron integrar después de que la abuelita se durmiera al sentirse satisfecha por la deliciosa comida del mayordomo. Éste último confirmó que se tomó la libertad de traer un juego extra de tazas, porque quería pagar la hospitalidad de la pareja de ancianos de algún modo. Sosteniendo su tacita blanca, Lizzy sonrió exclamando que fue un gesto muy "Bonis" de parte del Michaelis.

_«¿Bonis?»_ Crimson pestañeó, sintiendo que no era la primera vez que escuchaba a esa rubiecita decir semejante término.

Bebiendo hasta la mitad de su taza, tuvo el presentimiento de que el mayordomo le había dado té en anteriores ocasiones. Magníficamente preparado, deliciosamente familiar. Fijó su mirada en el pelinegro, quien seguía hablando con la rubia de ojitos verdes. Terminó lo que quedaba de su té y colocó la tacita sobre el platito encima de la mesa. Estando sentado a su lado, Grell se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le susurró:

—Linda, ¿por qué ves tanto a Sebas? —No sonaba celoso, lucía más bien atento por si el "demonio de mayordomo" le había hecho algo a su pequeño ángel.

El Shinigami centró su mirada sobrenatural en el mismo, sospechando que algo estaría por ocurrir… ¡y vaya que tenía razón!

Un gran escalofrío sacudió el normalmente estoico cuerpo de Sebastián, sintiendo como le daban una amable, pero clarísima caricia en su diabólico trasero. Consternado, se dio la vuelta pensando que había sido obra del Sutcliff, sólo para descubrir que la persona responsable era nada más y nada menos que:

—_¿¡C-CRIMSON!?_

Grell ahora no sabía si sentir celos o admiración de que su pequeño, y al parecer todavía atrevido ángel hubiera hecho semejante hazaña. Por fortuna no sufrió otro desangrado nasal. La albina apartó la mano, evidentemente tan consternada como el propio mayordomo. Su pálida carita ahora brillaba en un rojo tan intenso como los ojos de ambos.

—¡L-lo siento mucho! —Se disculpó ella, mirándose la mano todavía asimilando lo que acababa de hacer—. ¡N-no sé qué me pasó!

Ahora Sebastián estaba completa, definitiva y absolutamente seguro de que ella había sido Madame Red en su vida anterior. Ya que fue la única mujer, al menos en este siglo, que tuvo el pícaro atrevimiento de tocarle tan íntimamente. Para mayor vergüenza: Grell no fue el único que lo notó, todos los presentes —_a excepción de la durmiente abuelita_— habían notado la escena.

—¡Uaaaaaa! ¡N-no vea, Lady Elizabeth! —Exclamaba Finnian, tan sonrojado como la chiquilla a la que le tapó los ojos con sus manos.

—¡Diablos, señorita! —Baldroy no estaba al tanto de que esa mujer era un ángel, pero de haberlo sabido: lo habría puesto en duda al instante. Primero Maylene olfateando el frac de Sebastián y ahora esa _bomboncito blanco_ le tocaba las nachas. No sabía si sentir pena o celos del demonio.

El conde de piel morena, sin embargo, parecía más bien divertidísimo de la situación, soltando un travieso silbido:

—Vaya, _Cielito_, parece que a tu mayordomo le tocaron la jalea~

¿Recuerdan que dije que Grell no había sufrido un desangrado nasal? Porque la que no se salvó de tenerlo fue Maylene, todo por las palabras que el Rosenight acababa de decir. De haber sabido que Crimson era un ángel, probablemente habría recordado aquella escena entre Angela y Pluto. ¿Pero quién podía culparla? Sebastián era demasiado guapo y más de una —_Fangirls incluidas_— querría haber hecho lo mismo, de tener una oportunidad y muchísimas agallas.

El Phantomhive no entendía qué tenía que ver la jalea con todo ese embrollo, pero un pensamiento parecido al de Sebastián cruzaba por su mente; recordaba perfectamente la vez en que su tía había "manoseado" a su pobre mayordomo. Y a juzgar por la expresión del último, ese tacto le había tomado por sorpresa tanto como en aquella ocasión. Sólo le faltaba tener un rubor en la cara y se habría visto igualito a su hermano Demian, a excepción del color de los ojos.

—¡D-discúlpenme…! —Y antes de que Sebastián pudiera decir algo: vio cómo la albinita escapaba por la puerta, todavía trayendo encima aquél abrigo rojo de su vida anterior y que la parca pelirroja le había dado.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

El Sr. Matthews tenía su abismal mirada perdida en una foto. No muy reciente, pero la limpió con un pañuelo y la dejó como nueva detrás del marco. Podía apreciar una imagen de su pequeña Señora, a una humana adulta con gran parecido a ella y a otro humano. El hombre del que había "tomado prestada" la apariencia desde que la pequeña le invitó a "comer" con ella; aunque el demonio técnicamente no había probado bocado alguno.

Se veía realmente feliz, rodeada de su madre y su _verdadero_ padre. Algo en su pecho le incomodó al reconocer ese hecho. Pero aunque no fuera su padre en realidad, ahora en verdad quería cuidarla como si lo fuera. Quería volver a experimentar lo que era cuidar de alguien pequeño, que le necesitara y con quien disfrutara jugar. Quería volver a sentir lo que era tener una familia…

—¿Qué estás viendo, Papá? —La vocecita de la dueña de sus pensamientos le trajo de vuelta al presente. Bajó su mirada y notó sus hermosos ojitos ambarinos observándolo, rebosantes de curiosidad.

Denise le había leído un cuento después de peinarla. Se sintieron tan a gusto frente a la chimenea del cuarto, que acabaron durmiéndose apenas terminado el relato. Darla fue la primera en despertar, y con intención de dejar a la adulta descansar un ratito más, se fue a buscar al demonio bajo el nombre de Howder.

Él no dijo nada, pero le tendió amablemente la foto que había estado observando. Se acabó arrepintiendo, porque apenas ella la sujetó y la vio, una cara de tristeza apareció en su sonrosada carita. No quería provocarle ese tipo de expresiones a la niña que le despertó emociones cálidas, y que creía más que extintas en su corazón inmortal.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con suavidad, arrodillándose flexionando una de sus piernas y quedando a su misma altura.

—N-no es nada… —Dijo ella.

—Eso no es verdad… —Aseguró pacientemente el castaño—. Adelante, puedes decírmelo.

—Papá, yo… —Sin despegar su mirada de la foto, pasó una de sus manitas por encima del contorno de la mujer que en la imagen la abrazaba—. Extraño a mamá…

El demonio podía entender tal sentimiento, extrañar a un ser querido que ya no estaba. Tal vez por eso fue que la conoció… quizá esa niña lo sacó de su prisión para que ambos pudieran llenar el vacío del otro. El Sr. Matthews no podría recuperar lo que había perdido, pero si ella anhelaba una figura materna en su vida, nada era imposible para alguien como él.

—Iré a buscarla…

—¿A mamá? —Lo vio asentir, sus ojos se tornaron violetas y brillantes—. ¿P-puedes hacer eso?

Si eso era lo que ella deseaba, él lo cumpliría. Así que todavía arrodillado, se llevó una mano al pecho y le dijo un muy seguro:

—Yes, My Darling.

.

.

.

_«¡Aaaaaagh! ¿¡Por qué lo hice!?»_ Chillaba Crimson en su mente. Escondida y agachada con su rostro entre sus piernas, apoyando la espalda detrás de un árbol apartado algunos metros de la casa que recién había abandonado. A pesar de que se hubiera disculpado, realmente no tuvo excusa para su comportamiento. _«¿Qué más podía haberle dicho?»_

¿Sebastián estaría enojado? No dio indicios, tan sólo una considerable sorpresa. Y encima, Lord Juliano no ayudó por esa broma que dijo. No negaría que el demonio era guapo, pero tampoco le generaba sentimientos que la llevasen a insinuársele de tal manera. Cosa que seguiría estando mal de ser lo contrario. La única persona que logró acelerar su corazón era Grell: fuese por el beso anterior, por tenerle sentado a su lado, o incluso tan sólo con verle a los ojos…

Pero ahora se malinterpretaría todo con Sebastián, de seguro. En verdad no sabía por qué lo hizo, fue como si su mano se hubiera movido de forma automática, como si ya ocurriese algo parecido en el pasado. No parecía deberse a que hubiesen sido "algo" en su vida humana… probablemente se lo habría demostrado, como era el caso del Sutcliff y su lenguaje corporal. ¿Acaso "manosear" a los demonios sería algún instinto de los ángeles? No, no sonaba para nada normal.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos, volviendo a sentirla enrojecida. Era tanta su vergüenza que el calorcito impedía que le afectara la fría nieve que caía. ¿Cómo podría volver a verlo a la cara?

—¿Crimson…? —Dio un respingo al oír una voz familiar. Alzó la mirada y notó al dueño de sus tormentosos pensamientos. O en este caso, al demonio que compartía el mismo rostro.

—¡Sr. D-Demian…! —Y al oír un amistoso ladrido, parte de sus nervios se disiparon al notar los ojillos verdes de su acompañante cuadrúpedo—. A-ahhh, hola, Duke.

El gemelo de Sebastián le preguntó qué hacía ahí afuera, solita y a merced de la nieve. Ella ocultó su cara a un costado del peludo cuerpo del perro, acariciándolo suavemente. No podía decirle a Demian que tenía una crisis existencial por haberle tocado la jalea a su hermano, no señor.

El de mirada oscura suspiró ante su silencio, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero apenas lo hizo, Duke se dio la vuelta y el pelaje de su lomo se erizó. Los gruñidos que soltó fueron predecesores de la expresión tensa de Demian, quien se giró en la misma dirección. Apuntando hacia el enorme castillo que adquirió la misma tonalidad tangerina del cielo ante la puesta del sol. Un destello repentino y fugaz sobre su superficie soltó la alarma del gran perro acanelado, cuyos gruñidos se tornaron más feroces y confirmaron el mal presentimiento del mayordomo de blanco.

—¿Q-qué sucede? —Preguntó Crimson, confundida por el súbito cambio de comportamiento del hombre y los ladridos de Duke—. ¿Sr. Demian…?

—Crimson, regresa a la casa… —Indicó con un tono cauteloso, sus ojos se tornaron demoníacos.

Pero antes de poder preguntarle la razón, una sombra apareció aproximadamente a unos veinte pasos de distancia de ellos. Duke ladró con más potencia y Demian se colocó instintivamente frente a Crimson. El recién llegado no sólo reconoció aquella figura de ropas blancas, sino que adquirió una expresión furiosa al ver su rostro… pero al fijarse mejor, notó que no era el demonio que él creía. Tampoco era la persona a la que buscaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó el pelinegro con firmeza.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia… —Y tan sólo con esa respuesta, el demonio de cabellos castaños dio un soplido.

Los ojos de Demian se abrieron de par en par cuando el vaho despedido por sus labios, como si ya no estuviera suficientemente condensado, tomaba forma de varios fragmentos filosos de hielo. Se arrojaron en su dirección a velocidad vertiginosa y se clavaron en varias zonas de su cuerpo, fue tal la fuerza del ataque que acabó impactando contra un árbol.

Duke gimió preocupado y Crimson gritó su nombre con el mismo tono, viendo como algunas manchas de oscura sangre surgían de los lugares afectados, haciendo contraste con sus ropas blancas. Intentó acercarse para ayudarlo, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta: el demonio más alto apareció a su lado y le sujetó los hombros.

_—¡N-NO, SUÉLTAME…! _—Exclamaba entre inútiles forcejeos, intentando liberarse de su agarre.

—No temas —Lo escuchó susurrarle directo contra su oído, con un tono de voz extrañamente calmado. Sus cabellos pálidos no eran esponjosos, pero tenían cierto parecido a los de Su Señora—. He venido… por ti…

—¿Q-qué…? —Crimson se estremeció por ese aliento frío chocando contra su piel. Lo vio colocarse cara a cara con ella y sus ojos diabólicos quedaron justo frente a los suyos.

_—¡CRIMSON, NO…!_ —Demian trató de moverse, pero esas "navajas gélidas" se profundizaban en su piel cuanto más lo intentaba. También pudo sentir como se clavaban contra el tronco a sus espaldas, congelándolo por completo.

El alboroto y los ladridos anteriores de Duke alertaron a los que estaban dentro de la casa. Además de eso, Sebastián y Ciel tuvieron la misma sensación desde el momento en que Demian y el perro se pusieron tensos. Grell tampoco fue la excepción, siendo el primero que salió por embargarlo un mal presentimiento. Juliano probablemente lo habría seguido de no ser por su herida. Sebastián tuvo que sostenerlo para evitar que se callera encima del encogido señor Tanaka, pidiéndole a Baldroy que lo sostuviera para ir a ver qué sucedía.

Por dicho retraso del mayordomo, Ciel y Grell fueron quienes llegaron al lugar… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Justo cuando el demonio con apariencia de Howder, sin despegar todavía su mirada de la de Crimson, susurraba un muy firme: _"Tú serás… ¡Su madre!"_. Los ojos rojizos del ángel pasaron a volverse opacos, sin brillo. Sintió su cabeza más ligera, como si estuviera entrando en un sueño gradual y —_antes de perder la consciencia_— de sus labios escapó un murmullo:

—_Llévame… llévame con mi…_ _hija_… —Cayó inconsciente sobre los brazos del demonio, quien la cargó con delicadeza. Podía percibir que se trataba de un ángel que anteriormente fue mortal, por eso habría caído con facilidad ante su poder hipnótico.

A partir de ese punto, un montón de cosas ocurrieron en cuestión de un par de segundos.

Escuchó un sonido similar a un rugido metálico, y apenas levantó su mirada violeta tuvo que hacerse a un lado de un salto, evitando que el filo de una moto-sierra impactara contra su hombro. Dio otro soplido y el vaho —_en lugar de volverse navajas_— simplemente rodeó la zona superior de la moto-sierra, congelándola por completo. El peso del hielo provocó que el pobre Grell no pudiera sostenerlo y acabara cayendo al suelo. ¿Era eso posible? ¿¡Congelar una Death Scythe!?

Ciel quiso atacarlo desde atrás, sacando la espada que ocultaba el mango de su bastón. Pero el Sr. Matthews percibió su presencia y se posicionó detrás de Grell, de forma que pudo darle una fuerte patada y el Shinigami terminó chocando contra el pequeño demonio. Pero en esos segundos de distracción, el de cabellos castaños sintió unas familiares punzadas de dolor en una de sus piernas. Se trataba de Duke, quien le había mordido exactamente en la misma zona que le mordió la última vez.

El Sr. Matthews no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando, de improviso, un montón de cuchillos de plata se clavaron a lo largo de su brazo derecho. Pudo sobreponerse al dolor y apartarse antes de que una mano enguantada lograra inmovilizarlo. Sebastián arrojó una segunda hilera de cuchillos, pero éstos se clavaron sobre una barrera de hielo creada por el otro demonio para protegerse. Y no sólo siguió evadiendo los ataques del mayordomo de negro, sino que consiguió alejarse corriendo. Era difícil desplazarse al tener las manos ocupadas y un perro de gran tamaño todavía mordiendo su pierna, pero él pudo hacerlo. Tenía una gran motivación para ello, tan fuerte que ni cruzó por su mente el deseo de vengarse del hermano de Demian. No podía quedarse a pelear, y aún si lo hubiese hecho: no habría salido bien librado. Era un demonio más defensivo que ofensivo, sus ataques no eran débiles pero eran más efectivos a distancia.

—_¡DETÉNGANLO…! _—Escuchó que gritaba el demonio más pequeño, con un parche cubriéndole un ojo y ayudando al Shinigami pelirrojo a levantarse. No sabía a quién se refería, pero lo descubriría al pasar corriendo junto a la única casa con la puerta abierta.

Una hilera de disparos lo tomó por sorpresa, siendo una escopeta el arma utilizada y su usuaria una mujer que acababa de salir de la residencia. Tenía extremo cuidado de no dispararle a la albina que cargaba su objetivo, sus ojos avellanos ya no estaban cubiertos por sus gafas y su "mirada de águila" le permitía apuntar con precisión. La mordida del perro lo ralentizaba lo suficiente para que varias balas de la ex-asesina dieran contra él, principalmente a un costado de su brazo y su otra pierna. Maylene tenía precaución de no dispararle tampoco al can.

Baldroy la habría ayudado a de no estar impidiendo que Juliano saliera de la casa, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño por la fuerza con que lo sujetaba. Elizabeth habría querido salir también, pero los demás adultos no se lo permitieron.

A Matthews le costaba cada vez más desplazarse, pero nada de eso lo detuvo en acercarse a su destino. Por si los disparos y la mordida no fueran suficientes, Finnian se le acercó aprovechando su ralentización y se aferró a su otra pierna. Sintió que le apretaba con una fuerza casi equiparable a la de un demonio, a pesar de que percibía era un humano. Pero no podía seguir retrasándose: cuanto más daño sufriera, más se vería afectada la fortaleza de hielo. Y si eso ocurría, separarían a la niña de él. Su cara de tristeza vino a su mente y el violeta de sus ojos brilló con más intensidad.

—¡No se entrometan…! —Rugió, llenándose de determinación.

Por lo que soltando un gruñido gutural, hizo un movimiento que le permitió darles unas fuertes patadas al perro y al humano aferrados a sus piernas, haciéndolos caer al suelo y soltándolo por fin. La pelirroja se frustró al quedarse sin balas y no tener tiempo de recargar. Se acercó a Finny y al perro, preguntándole si estaba bien. Al verse libre, el castaño dio un gran salto y se adentró en la fortaleza de hielo. No llegaría a morir por las heridas que recibió, y ahora tenían tres personas a las cuales rescatar.

Tras verificar que su Joven Amo no recibió más que algunos rasponcitos —_por el choque con Grell Sutcliff_— Sebastián se acercó hacia Demian. El más pequeño de los Michaelis dio un respingo ante la expresión impactada de su hermano, todo por verificar el color de su sangre. Oscura, completamente negra. Eso no era un buen augurio, ni siquiera entre los mismísimos demonios.

—Demian… —Susurró el de ojos rojizos, limpiando un hilo de sangre oscura que resbalaba por el labio del contrario.

El mayor de los Michaelis estaba confundido, preocupado. Eran gemelos, pero ninguno nació con esa enfermedad, ni tampoco ninguno sus "hermanos". Ni su Padre ni su Madre la tenían, por lo que no podría haberla contraído de forma hereditaria. ¿Entonces desde cuándo…? ¿Por qué no le mencionó nada desde que se reencontraron?

—No pude hacer nada… —Se lamentaba el otro, evidentemente decaído y con una mirada de culpabilidad que se sobreponía al dolor. Parecía sentir lo mismo que Grell, aunque por razones diferentes.

Sebastián no dijo nada, tan sólo extendió una mano completamente abierta frente al pecho de su hermano, logrando derretir las navajas de hielo con sus poderes de fuego. Las llamas no lastimaron a Demian, pero sí consiguieron derretir también la capa gélida que había congelado el árbol.

Era extraño… aunque fueran varias, no impactaron contra zonas peligrosas. Quizá su hermano sufriera la maldición de la Sangre Negra, pero en lo que concernía a esas estacas invernales: ni siquiera había una remotamente cerca del corazón. Matthews no buscaba matarlo… a ninguno de los que quiso detenerlo, en realidad. Aunque se mostrara violentamente evasivo.

Mientras ayudaba al Michaelis de blanco a levantarse, pasando uno de los brazos de éste sobre sus hombros —_y recibiendo una débil, deprimida sonrisa de parte del de ojos oscuros_— el mayor pensaba en lo intrigante de todo el asunto. Conocía a ese demonio amargado, más de lo que quisiera y para su propio gusto, por lo mismo se le hacía raro que se hubiera arriesgado de esa manera.

No era su estilo, no era de ese tipo dentro de lo que podía recordar y lo conocía.

Entonces… ¿para qué querría un demonio a un ángel?

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Howder Matthews colocó a la mujer de piel y cabellos pálidos sobre la cama de Darla, habiendo entrado por el balcón de su cuarto y tras asegurarse de que ella no estuviera allí. No quería que lo viera así de herido, no quería preocuparla. Recostó su espalda contra la puerta, soltando un jadeo ronco y cansado. Afortunadamente ese _maldito_ _cuervo_ no lo atacó con su poder de fuego.

Los cuchillos de plata cayeron al suelo con un ruido seco, sacándolos de su brazo herido con el menos afectado. Maldijo por lo bajo al mismo cuervo, lamentando haberle arrojado esos fragmentos de hielo a su hermano en lugar de él. Simplemente lo hizo para inmovilizarlo, para que no lo persiguiera… pero no había esperado que estuviera su gemelo, ni tampoco a esos humanos.

Respiró hondo, se inclinó para sujetar sus piernas con las respectivas manos de cada lado y les dio una buena torcida. Volvió a componer la forma de la que Finnian le dislocó, y de la otra salieron las balas que Maylene le había disparado. Quizá no lo matarían, pero era innegable que las armas creadas por los humanos le hicieron bastante daño. Y aún así, viéndose nuevamente la pierna atacada por Duke, las marcas de mordida estaban cicatrizando muy lentamente y reemplazando a las anteriores. Serían las únicas heridas que su regeneración no podría borrar, ése no era un perro normal…

—¿Papá…? —Dio un respingo al escuchar esa vocecita, mientras tocaban la puerta desde el otro lado—. ¿Estás ahí, Papá?

A pesar de que sus demás heridas no tardarían en sanar, no podía dejar que lo viera cubierto de sangre y con las ropas desgarradas. Pero también debía darle una respuesta para que no se preocupara, para que no pensara que se había ido. Buscó rápidamente algo con que cubrirse y lo primero en lo que centró su mirada fueron las cortinas. No lo pensó dos veces y las arrancó con fuerza, pero precaución para no llevarse el riel**_*(3)_** que las sostenía.

A Darla finalmente le abrieron la puerta y giró su cabecita, preguntando con confusión:

—¿Por qué estás usando las cortinas, Papá?

—Es que… tenía frío… —Mintió al instante, dándose una bofetada mental por semejante idiotez. ¿Un demonio de hielo con frío? ¡Bravo!

Sin embargo, la chiquilla pareció atribuirlo a las horas que jugaron en los jardines, junto a su reciente y larga ausencia desde la última vez que hablaron. Pero al preguntarle por qué simplemente no se cubrió con las sábanas, él miró a otro lado para que no notara el sutil celeste que aparecía en su rostro; algo de su sangre fría agolpándose por la vergüenza.

Tosió un poco y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, acercándose a la cama donde reposaba la inconsciente Crimson. Ésta estaba encima de las sábanas, y él no las habría podido usar aunque hubiese querido. Y ante la carita de sorpresa de la niña, dijo con un tono simple y sereno:

—Te he traído lo que deseaste —Darla Sunflow se mostró impactada al escucharlo decir aquello.

Se acercó lenta, cautelosamente a un lado de la cama. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para verla por unos instantes. Esa mujer no se parecía a la persona que esperaba, pero era igual de hermosa. Recordó que al pedir recuperar a su padre, éste tampoco tenía su apariencia original; a pesar de que después la recuperó. ¿Ocurriría lo mismo con esa bella mujer? ¿Sería en verdad su…?

—¿Mamá…? —La pacífica expresión dormida de la mujer crispó un poco, escuchando el llamado de la niña.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos rojizos y opacos. Al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa de emoción aparecía en la cara de Darla. Crimson levantó ligeramente la cabeza y se topó con unos ojitos ambarinos. Con la misma emoción reflejada en su mirada, la pequeña dueña de estos exclamó:

—¡Mamá~! —No dudó en acercarse más hacia ella, rodeando la gran cama con pasos apresurados. La albina la miraba curiosa, sentándose al borde de la cama y con la niña parada justo en frente suyo.

—Me llamaste… mamá… —Murmuró Crimson, recibiendo una mirada disimulada del demonio.

—Así es —Asintió la menor, acercándose más y tocando una de sus manos con las suyas propias—. Y yo soy Darla… ¿me recuerdas?

Una sonrisa dulce se dibujó en la cara del hermoso ángel, sujetando a la pequeña por debajo de sus brazos y levantándola hasta sentarla sobre su regazo. Darla sintió que sus brazos la rodeaban en un abrazo afectuoso, amoroso, propio de una madre.

—Mi niña… —La albina le acariciaba el cabello con una de sus manos, apegándola a su pecho.

—Oh, mamá… —El Sr. Matthews entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo que el dolor de sus heridas desapareció tan sólo por ver la sonrisa de la niña. Todavía abrazando al ángel, ésta le miró con expresión dulce y le dijo—. Gracias, Papá.

—Estoy feliz de que tú seas feliz —Respondió inclinando la cabeza, todavía cubriéndose con las cortinas. Y al escucharla preguntarle si podían estar ahí para siempre, él asintió—. Si eso es lo que deseas.

Lo vio darse la vuelta, sin quitarse aún las enormes cortinas de sus hombros. Antes de salir por la puerta, él se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada a Crimson. Su rostro no demostraba emociones, pero éstas se reflejaban claramente en sus ojos abismales. El ángel todavía abrazaba a Darla y le cuestionaba si deseaba que hicieran algo juntas. Con cierta timidez, Darle le preguntó si podría contarle una historia como siempre hacía antes.

—Desde luego, mi niña… —Respondió la adulta, sujetando el libro que la niña había traído consigo—. ¿Cuál te gustaría que te leyera?

—¡El cuento del centauro fuerte, pero bueno y lindo como mi Papá!

Su mano enguantada se congeló a sólo centímetros de sujetar el pomo de la puerta. Estando de espaldas a ellas, los ojos del demonio volvieron a reflejar las emociones de antes. ¿Se trataría de arrepentimiento, culpa o una mezcla de ambas? Suspiró por lo bajo, saliendo finalmente de la habitación y sin molestarse en cerrar el portón.

_«No sé si soy lindo, pero estoy claro en que no soy más que un mentiroso…»_

Y lo más doloroso era que estaba mintiendo, engañando a la niña cuya sonrisa le daba la luz que hace siglos su vida perdió.

Todo para hacerla feliz.

Habiéndose alejado lo suficiente por los pasillos, pudo retirarse al fin las cortinas de encima de su cuerpo. Las dobló sin demasiado orden para sostenerlas sobre sus manos, suspirando al notarlas manchadas de la sangre que tenían sus ropas; proveniente de sus heridas ya casi regeneradas. También había aprovechado de recoger los cuchillos y las balas, ocultándolos en los bolsillos de su maltrecho frac para que Darla no los notara, ni se asustara por la sangre que los adornaba.

Escuchó un bostezo y al alzar su mirada, notó a una pelirroja que salía de una habitación algunos metros más adelante, restregándose sus ojos adormilados. El atisbo de una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del demonio, le daba gusto saber que Denise hubiera descansado luego de estar despierta varios días. No ignoraba que había estado vigilándolo todo ese tiempo.

No cabían dudas de que ella amaba a la niña tanto como él había empezado a hacerlo…

—Buenas noches, Denise —La vio sobresaltarse por ese saludo, perdiendo su somnolencia al verlo.

—¿¡S-Sr. Matthews…!? —No sabía si su expresión de shock se debía a sus ropas desgarradas, las cortinas que cargaba, o por la sangre que cubría ambas—. ¿¡Pero qué diablos te pasó!?

—No te preocupes —Respondió, restándole importancia al asunto y acercándose a ella—. Me da gusto verte.

La pelirroja pasó del impacto a la incredulidad, alzando incluso una ceja. El demonio tampoco ignoraba que ella seguiría desconfiando de él, entendiendo sus razones perfectamente. Todavía sentía cierta culpa de las vendas que cubrían sus mejillas. Y de pronto, una idea llegó a su mente. Sí, era algo que debió haber hecho hace un buen tiempo.

—Denise, ven aquí.

—¿Ahhhh…? ¿Qué diablos dices?

—Vamos, acércate…

—¡No! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? —Se inquietó, retrocediendo instintivamente tras cada paso que él daba, y quedando acorralada contra una pared—. ¿¡Dónde está la Señorita Darla!?

—Mi Señora está ahora mismo con su Madre…

—¿¡Qué!? —Denise se horrorizó de la posibilidad de que la hubiera enviado al mismo lugar donde estaba su madre.

Pero al escuchar las lejanas risitas de Darla algunos cuartos más allá, un montón de preguntas llegaron a su mente. Habría querido ir a ver qué, o quién la estaría haciendo reír, pero el demonio se inclinó hasta quedar cara a cara con ella.

—Y en cuanto a ti… —Susurró con voz ronca—. Te daré lo que te mereces.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Notas de Autora:_**

**_*(1) _**_Sí, ese vaporcito al hablar cuando hace frío se llama "vaho". Si no lo sabían, ahora lo saben (?)_

**_._**

**_*(2) _**_"La reina de las nieves" (Snedronningen) es un cuento escrito en danés por Hans Christian Andersen. Fue publicado por primera vez en el año 1844**.**_

**_._**

**_(3) _**_Y aprendiendo más términos poco conocidos, aunque muy comunes (?) Sí, ese palo largo del que cuelgan las cortinas se llama "riel"._


	10. Segundas impresiones

**_DISCLAIMERS_****_: _**_Ni 'Kuroshitsuji' ni sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es esta historia y los OC's (Original Characters) incluidos._

**_._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS_****_: _**_Continuidad alternativa al final de Kuroshitsuji II. Historia ocurrida entre el prólogo y el primer capítulo de **"Akuma no Tengoku, Tenshi no Jigoku"**._

**_»_**_ Insinuaciones de parejas crack, parejas no tan crack y también de parejas que incluyen y/o se conforman por OC's._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Capítulo 9_**

**_"Segundas impresiones"_**

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Por si no fuera suficiente sobresaltarse al verlo con sus ropas hechas un desastre, llenas de sangre seca y agujeros de balas: Denise sintió miedo al estar acorralada contra una pared, con el mayordomo café parado enfrente de ella e inclinado hasta quedar cara a cara.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos al verlo alzar una de sus manos, sintiendo cómo le retiraba las vendas de su rostro y dejando expuestas las marcas de rasguños. Ya hace rato que dejaron de dolerle, pero su cuerpo instintivamente temblaba cuando el aire chocaba contra esas cicatrices… no digamos que reaccionaba mejor ante el tacto repentino, pero suave de unos dedos enguantados.

—¿Q-qué diablos haces? —Quiso preguntarle desafiantemente, pero los nervios hacían que su voz temblara. Nervios por su cercanía y con su pecho agitado por lo mismo.

El señor Matthews no contestó, pero se mostró curioso al poder escuchar sus latidos fácilmente. Seguía sin apartar sus dedos de la mejilla contraria, sujetando la cortina y los demás objetos con su otra mano. Tampoco pasó por alto cómo temblaba el cuerpo de Denise, sus cejas se fruncieron un poco al entender que le tenía miedo. No la culpaba, considerando el terrible inicio que tuvieron. Sus ojos abismales adquirieron su aspecto sobrenatural, el temblor de la humana aumentó un poco y el demonio deseaba cambiarlo. No quería generarle eso, quería remediarlo de algún modo.

Denise cerró sus ojos al notarlo inclinarse más hacia ella, contuvo un grito de terror al sentirlo lamerle su mejilla herida. Habría querido golpearlo, apartarlo o algo… pero siendo honesta consigo misma, ¿qué podría hacer una simple mortal contra un demonio? Nada. Ella nunca fue fanática de los aspectos o temas sobrenaturales, pero lo que se le venía a la mente sobre los demonios era que fuesen seres crueles, sin sentimientos, que sólo sabían causar mal y sufrimiento. Eso fue lo primero que pensó del "centauro" desde el momento en que lo conoció; mentiría si dijera que la bofetada no aumentó ese pensamiento suyo. Y sin embargo…

—Listo —Lo escuchó murmurar con su ronca voz, en un tono tranquilo y casi amable—. Parece que también sirve con heridas no-letales en un humano ocasionadas… por un demonio…

¿El final de su oración poseía un tono de culpabilidad? Debieron ser imaginaciones de Denise, quien seguía procesando lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Qué era lo que servía con ese tipo de heridas? Él pareció percibir sus dudas, así que tosió un poco y con sus ojos todavía brillando en violeta, miró a otro lado con cierto recelo.

—Nosotros, los demonios… —Explicaba él, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Podemos sanar las heridas leves que sufrimos en batalla con… nuestra saliva…**_*(1)_**

Antes de poder sentir asco de que hubiera _"baba demoníaca"_ en su cara, Denise desvió la mirada hacia un espejo que colgaba del pasillo, en la pared a espaldas del señor Matthews. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, asombrada de que las marcas de rasguños en su mejilla hubieran desaparecido. Sería por eso que sintió un leve, momentáneo ardor después de que él pasara su lengua por esa zona.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —Le preguntó, tendiéndole la cortina que rodeaba los cuchillos de plata y las balas—. Mi Señora no debe ver esto, escóndelo, por favor.

—¿Al menos quieres explicarme qué diablos pasó? —Quizá él no diera señales de querer herirla, incluso le había pedido aquello con un "Por favor", pero Denise seguía sin confiar en él. Intrigada de por qué habría "sanado" una herida infringida por él mismo.

—Es… complicado… —Al verla fruncir el ceño, el demonio con apariencia de Howder tragó grueso. Le sorprendía la capacidad de esa humana para temerle y después encararlo con la misma intensidad—. Simplemente cumplí uno de los deseos de Mi Señora…

Aclaró, sin entrar en detalles de que secuestró un ángel para hacerla pasar por la madre de la niña.

—Un deseo, dices… —Denise bufó, sosteniendo con cuidado la cortina entre sus manos—. Tú ganas, demonio… veré dónde escondo esto.

—Gracias, Denise —La aludida lo miró con incredulidad. No parecía haber sido sarcasmo, de verdad le estaba agradeciendo. Pero disimulando su sorpresa, añadiendo qué diablos haría con esas ropas en semejante estado, el señor Matthews asintió dándoles un vistazo—. No puedo presentarme ante ella con esta apariencia_ (No quiero preocuparla…) _¿No hay algún cambio de ropa que puedas prestarme?

A la mente de Denise vinieron los varios pares de trajes de su difunto Amo, reposando en el cuarto del mismo. Ése que no se había abierto desde el día de su fallecimiento, y que le prohibió terminantemente al "centauro" osar poner una pata adentro. Howder Sunflow no era un hombre de gustos ostentosos, pero le agradaba tener uno que otro par de prendas para ponerse al ir y volver de sus investigaciones, o cuando se quedaba en casa con su pequeña Darla. Más allá de las diferencias que presentaban: el demonio tenía exactamente el mismo rostro y estatura. Muy seguramente, varias de esas ropas le quedarían sin problemas.

—No, no hay ninguno —Dijo ella, sin ganas de que el impostor también usara la ropa de su Amo.

—Comprendo… —El señor Matthews suspiró, retrocediendo unos pasos para tomar distancia de ella—. Supongo que no tengo de otra…

En un acto que creía sumamente normal, empezó a desvestirse en frente de la humana. Primero se quitó el frac de mayordomo color café, seguido de su camisa blanca y su corbata de tono rojo tostado. Soltando un grito por la sorpresa, Denise notó cómo el demonio dejaba expuesto su pálido, trabajado torso y sin importarle su presencia. No era raro que la pobre estuviera rojísima. El de cabellos castaños enarcó una ceja, aparentemente inocente de su reacción… pero después de sacar sus zapatos de sus pies, hizo ademán de retirarse el pantalón café y la pelirroja no pudo contener su exaltado, bochornoso disgusto al soltar un grito:

_—¿¡PERO QUÉ TE PASA, ANIMAL!?_

Y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, Denise sólo escuchó la tela deslizándose hasta caer el suelo, seguido del familiar sonido de unos cascos de caballo. Se atrevió a abrir lentamente uno de sus ojos, dando un respingo y teniendo que alzar la cabeza para poder verlo a la cara. Había vuelto a su apariencia original, la del imponente centauro. Supuso que se había retirado la ropa humana para no rasgarla con su transformación.

—Y Denise… ¿podrías arreglar esta ropa también? —Se oía apenado de pedirle tantas cosas. Pero como nunca en su inmortal vida necesitó usar prenda alguna: no estaba familiarizado con la aguja y el hilo. No podría coserla hasta que aprendiera primero cómo hacerlo.

—Sí, sí… —Suspiró la humana, recibiendo las ensangrentadas y maltrechas prendas encima de la cortina que ya sostenía—. Está bien…

El demonio volvió a darle las gracias y ella volvió a sentirse extraña por esa actitud de él.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Demian yacía en la cama donde tan sólo horas antes había descansado, evadiendo la preocupada mirada carmín de su gemelo —_ahora que éste sabía de su Sangre Negra_— y le relataba a su Amo lo que presenció, así como escuchó del secuestro de Crimson a manos del demonio de hielo.

—¿Dijo que ella sería _"Mamá"_? —Al verlo asentir, Juliano se llevó una mano a la nuca—. Es extraño…

—La niña a la que ese demonio sirve… ¿dijiste que su padre murió, cierto? —Ciel procuró preguntarlo con delicadeza, recordando que el Rosenight se mostró algo decaído cuando se lo dijo la primera vez.

—Así es, _Cielito_… —Confirmó Juliano, agregando con ojos de pena—. Al igual que su madre hace un par de años.

El conde más joven desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, notando a Grell Sutcliff parado frente a ésta. Observaba la enorme figura de hielo cristalino que brillaba bajo la luz de la recién salida luna, sintiendo seguramente la misma impotencia que carcomía al Phantomhive. Fueron incapaces de detenerlo, aún siendo un Shinigami y un demonio… incluso los humanos habían hecho más que ellos en sus intentos por hacer frente al secuestrador de su "tía". Aunque Ciel corrió contra la columna de hielo, aún después de que el demonio hubiera saltado a su interior y con Crimson en brazos, no pudo siquiera acercarse a golpear la gélida superficie. Una fuerza invisible, muy fría le impedía dar un paso más. Esa debería ser la barrera defensiva que Sebastián le mencionó cuando llegaron a ese pueblo.

A pesar de haber logrado clavarle varios cuchillos, ni siquiera el experimentado demonio a su servicio tuvo oportunidad de retenerlo. No podía juzgarlo, siendo que su hermano estaba sufriendo también y tan sólo con que eso distrajera a Sebastián: bastaba para hacerle entender que Demian era importante para él. Siendo algo que pensó nunca ver de parte de su mayordomo.

_«Sebastián…»_ Ese llamado hizo que el aludido apartara su disimulada, pero preocupada mirada de su gemelo de ropas blancas y con manchas oscuras. Era sumamente raro, pero conmovedor al mismo tiempo.

_«Pido disculpas por haber fallado en capturar a ese individuo, Joven Amo»_

_«No es necesario» _Ciel cerró su único ojo visible ante la cara intrigada de su sirviente. _«Estabas preocupado por tu familia y no puedo recriminártelo, debes encargarte de cuidar de ella…» _No pasó por alto que Demian, a pesar de estar hablando con Juliano y los sirvientes Phantomhive sobre los ataques de hielo que recibió, mostró una expresión de nervios al ser capaz de oír esa charla telepática. _«Así como yo debo encargarme de cuidar a la mía»_

_«Joven Amo…»_

Él no podía cruzar la barrera que rodeaba el enorme castillo de hielo, lo mejor sería que se quedara para atender las heridas de su hermano. Daba la impresión de que tenían muchas cosas que contarse y de las cuales ponerse al día, era una oportunidad perfecta para eso. Por lo que al recibir esa orden (o más bien sugerencia) de su pequeño Amo, Sebastián dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

_«Yes, My Lord»_

Y luego de un par de minutos, aprovechando un momento de distracción de Juliano y los demás, Ciel salió solito de la casa sin hacer el menor ruido. Recordando las palabras de Sebastián durante la cena, previa al secuestro de Crimson, se dirigió a una ruta determinada.

Éste había informado que rodeando la estructura de hielo, hasta llegar a la que sería la parte trasera de la misma: había un pequeño arroyo, no muy profundo. Por esa zona se levantaba un "arco" de hielo que iniciaba y terminaba desde cada borde de tierra que rodeaba el arroyo, el cual seguía intacto y sin verse afectado por la congelación. Los poderes de hielo de ese demonio tomaban forma por el agua que flotaba en el aire, pero no eran capaces de congelar lo que fueran grandes cantidades de agua reunidas en forma de ríos, océanos, entre otros. Aunque el campo defensivo no permitiría que alguien como Sebastián entrase por ese "acceso", aquella magia únicamente repelía a demonios y no afectaba a seres de otras razas distintas.

—¿Tú también estás de camino, mocoso?

La voz de Grell a sus espaldas lo tomó por sorpresa, pero disimuló su sobresalto y no se detuvo.

—Sí… —Respondió Ciel, sin ver al adulto que caminaba a su lado—. No puedo esperar más tiempo.

Además de que debía confirmar si sería capaz de entrar por esa trampilla.

Quizá sería un demonio ahora, pero habiéndose convertido hace muy pocos días y ya que todavía conservaba algunas costumbres de humano, tal vez podría entrar a diferencia de Sebastián. Se había escabullido sigilosamente, evitando que su prometida, sirvientes y demás lo notasen porque no deseaba arriesgarlos en esa misión. Una cosa era enfrentar humanos deseosos de invadir la mansión, pero otra muy distinta era enfrentar a un demonio en su propio territorio.

El pelirrojo lo había seguido poco después de que saliera de la casa.

—¿Tanto la querías? —Preguntó con simulada indiferencia—. ¿A pesar de lo que hizo en vida?

—Aún descubriéndolo, no me dio gusto que la mataras…

Y después de semejante respuesta de Ciel, un silencio incómodo y muy tenso inundó el ambiente. Anduvieron un rato sin decir nada, caminando al mismo ritmo, pero los pasos de Grell fueron disminuyendo hasta que se detuvo por completo. Se mordió el labio inferior con algunos de sus dientes afilados, arrugando las cejas con una expresión de pena y al abrir su boca con labial:

—Perdón…

Y al escuchar aquella palabra, el Phantomhive terminó por detenerse igualmente, dándose la vuelta para verlo con clara incredulidad. ¿Un Dios de la muerte disculpándose por llevarse un alma? Incluso si la asesinó sin miramientos y antes de tiempo, resultaba muy surrealista que le pidiera perdón a un pequeño demonio. Soltando un pesado suspiro, Ciel tan sólo respondió:

—Eso… ya no importa ahora, la prioridad es salvarla —Y acercándose al adulto, le extendió una de sus enguantadas manos—. Así que… ¿me ayudarás, Grell?

Y tras otros segundos de silencio, pero uno nada incómodo comparado al anterior…

—Vaya, tus poderes de persuasión son algo raros —El pelirrojo le sujetó su mano y la estrujó con cortesía, sonriéndole cual tiburón feliz—. Eres un demonio muy diferente a _Mi Sebas_, pequeño~

El menor le dedicó una sonrisa más leve, ese último _"pequeño" _no había sonado como un insulto.

Fue entonces que una malévola idea surcó su mentecita… fuese para motivar un poco más al Sutcliff, sellar esa alianza con broche de oro, o por simple crueldad… añadió que le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera con cierto demonio Michaelis _por un día completo_.**_*(2) _**Eso aumentó la determinación del afeminado, provocando a su vez que un escalofrío sacudiera el cuerpo del mayordomo de negro; quien seguía hablando con su gemelo sobre lo que hicieron en los últimos siglos.

No tardaron en dar con el arroyo que buscaban. El Shinigami confirmó con una rama que la profundidad no les pasaría más allá de sus talones, y a medida que lo vio adentrarse, Ciel tragó grueso. Tendió una mano hacia la entrada y al confirmar que podía pasar: su alivio fue tan grande como la fortaleza de cristal. Se apresuró en seguirle el paso del Sutcliff, chapoteando ligeramente.

—Cuando menos el agua no se cristalizó —Comentó el adulto por lo bajo, sonaba abochornado—. Fue una fortuna que _Sebas_ pudiera descongelar mi Death Scythe con su poder de fuego…

—Sí, pero eso nos dio una ventaja —Decía el jovencito—. Ya sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer con el hielo. No podrá recurrir a esa estrategia de nuevo.

—Sí, tienes razón. ¡No voy a caer en el mismo truco dos veces, Death~! —Y al recordar lo del fuego diabólico del Michaelis mencionado, Grell agregó—. Por cierto, pequeño, ¿también tienes esa habilidad?

Ciel dio un respingo, sintiendo que sudaba frío y no precisamente por la temperatura del ambiente. Estaba tan decidido en rescatar a Crimson que no pensó de forma calculada cómo, qué haría para enfrentar a su secuestrador. Sí, contaba con la ayuda del Shinigami, ¿pero y si llegaban a separarse? ¿Y si había más de un demonio allá adentro? Juliano no pareció percibir más de uno durante su intromisión, pero el conde más pequeño no podía descartarlo.

Ciel no moriría tan fácilmente gracias a su conversión. Sebastián le había enseñado algunos "truquitos" tales como el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y cómo utilizar una espada o cualquier arma de filo de la forma en que un demonio lo haría. Irónicamente, aunque de humano habría sido una tortura: como demonio le había resultado más sencillo de dominar que la telepatía. Pero con respecto a la "magia", el Phantomhive todavía no sabía si era capaz de controlarla o siquiera tener alguna.

Según le dijo tiempo atrás, su mayordomo dominaba el fuego porque lo heredó de parte de su Padre. Algo normal entre demonios era que sus poderes los adquiriese su descendencia.**_*(3)_**

—Si se refieren a que hace falta combatir _hielo con fuego_, ¡déjenselo a un servidor!

Los dos se dieron la vuelta ante aquella voz a sus espaldas… y al condecito casi le dio un infarto al ver que quien habló fue Baldroy. Encima era acompañado por Maylene y Finnian, todavía vistiendo sus ropas de invierno. Los dos adultos iban armados hasta los dientes, pero de forma que no les dificultaba desplazarse.

—Lord Juliano fue el primero en notar su ausencia, Joven Amo —Explicaba Finny—. Y nos dijo que le dijéramos:_ "Si **Cielito** va a hacer una locura, por lo menos que se lleve algo de **fuego**"_.

Una de las cejas del Phantomhive tembló por el énfasis del jardinero en aquél apodo, casi pudiendo escuchar la voz del Rosenight pronunciando esas palabras en su mente.

Y aunque a los sirvientes les tomó un tiempo entender a qué se refería, finalmente captaron que lo dijo con respecto a las armas de fuego de la mucama y el chef; igualmente al lanzallamas del último. La fuerza sobre-humana del jardinerito tampoco podía dejarse fuera de aquella caballería.

—Ése demente… —Ciel soltó un suspiro, pero analizando sus opciones: le vendría bien contar con más piezas de ajedrez en aquél juego tan incierto—. Ciertamente, no son humanos fáciles de matar. Y ya que nos siguieron hasta aquí, dudo que vuelvan aunque se los ordene…

Los vio asentir con firmeza y expresiones determinadas, cual fieles soldados dispuestos a seguirlo aún si tuviera intenciones de ir hacia el mismísimo infierno. Eran excelentes aliados, muy valientes y leales. En tales situaciones, recordaba que por todo eso y sus capacidades fue que Sebastián los reclutó. Daba la impresión que por lo mismo no habría puesto un alto a las palabras de Juliano… no era como que el Rosenight cambiaría de idea si un demonio se lo dijera.

El Shinigami, el demonito y los tres mortales siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al final del arroyo.

Apreciaron que se originaba desde una cascada en miniatura, conectada al inicio del jardín de la casa de campo. Lo de "cascada en miniatura" se debía a la fuerza del agua que caía: no mayor a la del arroyo, pero siendo una caída un tanto alta. Grell no tuvo problemas en llegar a la cima de un salto, estirando una soga que le dio Baldroy —_armado no sólo con pólvora y fuego, sino también de experiencia militar en situaciones variadas_— y tirando su larga extensión sosteniendo un extremo. Subiría a los demás de uno en uno, aprovechando su fuerza sobrenatural y muy a pesar de que "una dama" no debería hacer algo como eso.

El primero en subir fue Finny, quien una vez arriba ayudó a sostener la soga y Grell agradeció tan caballeroso gesto. La siguiente fue Maylene y después de ésta vino Bard. Ya sólo quedaba que subiera Ciel, cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándole el cuello por atrás…

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Denise se cubría el rostro con sus manos, sintiendo su cuerpo de cintura para abajo rodeado del agua tibia que llenaba la bañera. Estaba totalmente desnuda y su cabello colgaba sobre uno de sus hombros, atado en una coleta de caballo baja. Sus ojos ya no le ardían, pero sus mejillas conservaban vestigios de su llanto anterior. Todo por culpa de él…

_"Te daré lo que te mereces"_

Desde que el señor Matthews dijo esas palabras, había estado actuando muy extraño. Más de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Ya no parecía el mismo demonio que conoció al principio.

Apartó sus palmas de su cara y bajó la mirada, viendo su propio reflejo en el agua. Pero al fijarse en la mejilla que él había abofeteado antes, la acarició lentamente con sus dedos. Aún incrédula.

Tanto porque él mismo se la hubiera curado con su saliva_…_ como por lo sucedido minutos atrás.

**_(…)_**

_Habiendo ocultado la ropa del Sr. Matthews junto a la cortina, balas y cuchillos ensangrentados dentro de un armario en su respectiva habitación, Denise se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de Darla para llevarle la cena. Le parecía extraño que la niña, como era costumbre, no fuera a buscarla a la cocina para preguntarle qué comida le prepararía. Pero ya se enteraría de la razón detrás de ello._

_El familiar sonido de las risas de Darla llamó su atención. Desde la muerte de su madre, aunque no había dejado de ser una niña feliz, no recordaba haberla oído reír con tanta alegría y júbilo como en aquél momento. Tan sólo cuando jugaba con su verdadero padre._

_Y al asomarse por la puerta, presenció algo que nunca hubiera esperado ver._

_Todavía en su forma de centauro, el señor Matthews correteaba por la larga y extensa habitación de la infante. Tenía a la pequeña de cabellos rizados y cremosos sentada sobre su lomo, abrazándose a su pecho humanoide desde atrás. Esa era la causa de su risa: jugaban al "caballito" y el cuadrúpedo cumplía su papel de maravilla; dando saltitos y de vez en cuando agitando su retaguardia. Era surrealista y adorable al mismo tiempo._

_—¡Esto es igual que antes, papá~! —Comentaba Darla, entre infantiles risas._

_Denise se adentró lentamente al lugar, sosteniendo la bandeja de comida y procurando no hacer ruido. Ni siquiera daba la sensación de que lo hiciera obligado, ni que se lo pasara de malas. Su mirada violeta y normalmente fría, ahora lucía… ¿feliz? ¿Dichosa de las sonrisas de la niña?_

_—¡Ah, Denise~! —Exclamó la nena, toda sonriente al verla._

_Tanto la aludida como el Señor Matthews dieron un respingo. La primera por ser descubierta y el segundo por ser visto "infraganti" haciendo del "caballito". El demonio sintió su sangre fría agolpándose en su rostro, arrodillándose con sus cuatro patas y dejando que la de ojos ambarinos se bajara de su lomo. Sí, quería mostrarle a la cochera que no seguiría siendo duro, pero resultó un poquito embarazoso ser cachado de esa forma. Pero ya hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba jugando con alguien más pequeño que él, resultó sencillamente nostálgico y pacífico._

_—Esto… —Denise tosió un poco, sintiéndose algo divertida por la expresión de "¡Trágame, tierra!" del demonio. Pero en cuanto la pequeña se acercó, ella dijo—. Le traje su cena, Señorita Darla._

_—¡Muchas gracias, Denise! —Exclamó Darla con ojillos de ilusión y un rugidito de tripas._

_—Uy, parece que te dio hambre el jueguito de antes —El pobre centauro volvió a ruborizarse en azul ante las palabras de la pelirroja, fue imposible para ella no soltar una leve risita burlona._

_—Creo que sí… aunque mi Papá debe estar más hambriento que yo —Darla se giró hacia el híbrido y le tendió el platito de emparedados de lechuga, miel y queso que reposó previamente en la bandeja—. ¿No quieres uno, Papá?_

_—Creo que no apetezco… —Respondió él, ya que no le sabrían a nada—. Pero gracias._

_—Qué raro, eran los favoritos de ti y de Mamá —Entonces se acordó—. ¿Y tú no quieres, Mamá?_

_—Tal vez uno, lucen deliciosos…_

_Denise no reconoció esa última voz, cayendo en cuenta de la presencia de la mujer de blanca cabellera. "Mamá" estaba sentada en la cama de Darla y había visto a ésta jugando con "Papá", sonriendo en silencio. Sus ojos escarlatas seguían opacos, en trance. Denise palideció aún más que ella y la bandeja cayó de sus manos, manchando sus ropas con el jugo de naranja del vaso que se hizo pedazos en el suelo. Ningún fragmento de vidrio cayó cerca de Darla, pero evidentemente se asustó._

_En menos de un segundo, la desconocida se levantó del colchón para abrazarla, apartándola un poco de la otra y preguntándole protectoramente:_

_—¿Estás bien, Darla?_

_—S-sí, Mamá —Y sin prestarle atención al desastre del piso, observó con preocupación a su sirvienta—. P-pero la ropa de Denise se ensució…_

_Dando una torpe disculpa, excusándose con que vendría a limpiar después de cambiarse, la aludida se retiró del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. A pesar de que no debería dejar sola a Darla, aunque esa mujer albina se comportara maternalmente con ella… ¡Eso era lo que incomodaba a Denise! ¿Qué diablos había hecho ese demonio? ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!?_

_Entrando en el primer baño que encontró, la pelirroja necesitaba mojarse la cara. El frío del ambiente también se colaba en el baño, por lo que al abrir el grifo del agua: algo de vapor empañó el espejito redondo que colgaba encima del lavamanos. Se mojó el rostro un par de veces, intentando aguantar esa sensación de náuseas y vértigo que la carcomían._

_Denise soltó un leve grito ahogado cuando, después de abrir los ojos y con gotas de agua chorreando de su barbilla, reconoció una figura reflejada en el espejo. Ni siquiera el vidrio empañado disimulaba el brillo violeta, diabólico de aquellos ojos. El señor Matthews la había seguido, aparentemente en silencio porque ni siquiera lo escuchó entrar. La humana sintió rabia, pero el miedo tampoco la dejaba decir palabra alguna. Sintió sus ojos verdosos ardiendo, pero se contuvo de quebrarse frente a él._

_—Esa era la Madre de Mi Señora —Dijo con cautela. Tanto el gritito previo como los acelerados latidos del corazón de Denise, en el cual se arremolinaban un mar de emociones intranquilas, bastaban para que supiera debía hablar con cuidado—. Simplemente cumplí otro de sus deseos._

_La mortal no le contestó, tan sólo le dedicó una mirada sumamente ácida por encima de su hombro. Al demonio le sentó mal, pensaba que ya no volvería a enviarle ese tipo de expresiones. No quería hacer daño, únicamente buscaba la felicidad de Darla Sunflow. Realizar su anhelo de tener una familia completa. Y eso, desde luego, también incluía a Denise._

_Quería que Denise dejara de mirarle con odio. Quería ser su amigo. ¿Pero cómo demostrárselo?_

_Ella suspiró agriamente, dándose la vuelta y con claras intenciones de salir del baño. El señor Matthews probablemente se habría hecho a un lado, dejándola marcharse… pero al fijarse en sus ropas manchadas y recordando cuan delicada era la salud humana, la detuvo sujetándola sin brusquedad de una de las mangas de su camisa. Denise lo vio con evidente molestia._

_—Suéltame… —Su tono fue venenoso y amenazante, pero al demonio le dio más pena que pavor._

_—Denise… —Tiró suavemente de ella sin soltarla, apartándola de la puerta y cerrando con una de sus patas traseras. Agregó con solemnidad—. Te enfermarás si sigues usando esas ropas mojadas._

_Impactados, los ojos verdes de la mujer se abrieron al entender por dónde iba el asunto. Su cara enrojeció al acto y empezó a negar con la cabeza, repitiendo consecutiva y nerviosamente:_

_—No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…_

_—Pero te ensuciaste, debo asearte… —El híbrido seguía sujetando su manga, sin brusquedad pero con suficiente fuerza que le impedía soltarse._

_—¡Puedo hacerlo sola! —Insistía cada vez más desesperada, cuando…_

**_*¡CHUUUUUS!* _**

_En un rápido movimiento, sorpresivo e inesperado, el señor Matthews desató el lazo al frente de su camisa y se la quitó, lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación. Denise enrojeció por completo y soltó un grito agudo. Su sencillo corsé quedó a la vista y velozmente intentó esconderlo con sus brazos, mirando con molestia y vergüenza al mayor. El centauro ladeó la cabeza sin entender su reacción. Simplemente le había retirado sus prendas sucias, intentando evitar que se enfermara por la gélida temperatura al tenerlas mojadas. Los demonios como el señor Matthews —fuesen centauros, centáurides***(4)** u otros semejantes— desconocían lo que era el pudor de la desnudez, viviendo al natural y sin necesitar de ropas._

_Denise ni siquiera supo cuándo había puesto a llenar la tina, mucho menos cuándo calentó el agua._

_En una ocasión, el demonio observó cómo ella preparaba un baño para Darla… y aunque la pelirroja lo regañó y ahuyentó —pensando que quería ver desnuda a la pequeña Sunflow, lo que no era el caso— el señor Matthews consiguió memorizarlo, replicando sus pasos sin problemas._

_Tristemente, por más que él buscaba ganarse su confianza y mostrar que deseaba ayudar: sólo aumentaba la desconfianza y el miedo de la pobre humana._

_El señor Matthews la había desnudado a totalidad antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar._

_Denise le dio un empujón para apartarlo de sí, pero en lugar de hacerle retroceder: eso la impulsó hacia atrás y la hizo tropezar, provocando que cayera en la tina y chapoteara algo del agua tibia. Denise soltó un quejido de dolor, siendo una gran fortuna que no se golpeara la cabeza ni se rompiera el cuello. Él se preocupó por su caída y se acercó rápidamente, pero recibió una bofetada en su cara que fue considerablemente fuerte y resonó por todo el cuarto de baño._

_—¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ…! —Gritó la espantada mujer, cubriéndose su pecho con sus brazos y cerrando fuertemente sus piernas. _

_Ningún otro la había visto así… al menos antes del demonio allí presente._

_—V-vete… —Su voz se quebró por las lágrimas de impotencia que no pudo contener—. Vete ya…_

_El señor Matthews entrecerró sus ojos violetas, reflejando arrepentimiento en lugar de maldad. Bajó su cabeza al comprender que ella no quería que la mirara, a pesar de que le quitó sus prendas sin intenciones perversas. Incluso se había lastimado indirectamente por su culpa, al haberla asustado con sus acciones. Con una marca enrojecida en su mejilla golpeada, el demonio bajó sus orejitas de equino. Entendió que volvió a meter la pata y retrocedió con lentos pasos._

_—Lo siento…_

_El sonido de sus cascos de caballo se hizo oír al caminar, dándose la vuelta y saliendo del baño, añadiendo antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas:_

_—Métete hasta los hombros o no te calentará…_

**_(…)_**

El dolor de sus golpes se disipó gracias a la tibieza del agua de la tina, sus lágrimas cesaron luego de un rato. Denise se mordió el labio inferior. No entendía a ese demonio, en lo más mínimo. Cerró sus ojos y se ruborizó un poco, arrepentida a pesar de haber actuado en defensa propia.

_«Creo que me pasé al darle esa bofetada…»_ Había pensado que buscaba aprovecharse de ella, pero no hizo nada después de que la vio llorar… y hasta se disculpó. _«¿Qué es lo que quiere?»_

Recordó lo último que él dijo y decidió hacerle caso. Cuando se hundió en la tina hasta los hombros, un agradable escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo y soltó un placentero suspiro. Relajándose por unos instantes, su mente se enfrió en contraste al cálido baño y se miró la mano con la que le pegó. No sabía por qué le entró semejante sensación, pero pensó que le debería dar una disculpa.

Si quisiera hacerle daño o matarla, ya lo habría hecho. Tal vez él había tenido un cambio de corazón, a juzgar por cómo lo vio jugar con Darla. Tal vez podría darle una segunda oportunidad. La primera impresión era importante, pero las segundas impresiones y el tiempo terminaban por mostrar la verdadera naturaleza de cualquiera. ¿Quién decía que no podría ocurrir con demonios?

Aunque también le preguntaría qué sucedía con esa albina y por qué simulaba ser la madre de Darla. Tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con el señor Matthews y lo confrontaría punto por punto.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Ya estaban en los jardines traseros de la gran casa de campo, con esos enormes muros de hielo rodeándolos cual murallas cristalinas. Todos ellos. Grell, Bard, Maylene, Finnian, Ciel… y Lizzy.

Fue la última quien abrazó al condecito por detrás, afortunadamente sin asfixiarlo. Me ahorro contar toda la discusión que tuvieron, obviamente quien ganó fue la prometida del Perro Guardián de Inglaterra. Acabaron siendo subidos por Finny y Grell, sosteniéndose el demonito de la soga y con la rubia abrazándolo desde atrás. Estuvieron bastante pegados para bochorno penoso del Phantomhive. No tuvo argumento alguno suficientemente válido para contrariarla, ella le había vencido totalmente con tan sólo decirle: _"Si he de ser reprendida por mi querida (aunque estricta) madre, que sea por estar ayudando a gente en apuros y apoyando al chico que amo"_.

El Sutcliff se encontró conmovido por tanta sinceridad y firmeza en las palabras de aquella mocosa, quien por cierto ya no le parecía tan peligrosa. Personalmente tampoco dudaría en escoger ir con la persona que amara… incluso si fuese a morir. Baldroy compartía la opinión del afeminado, pero al pobre Finny no le hizo gracia que utilizara la palabra con "M".

Y a medida que se adentraron más en los terrenos, notaron algo extraño desde el interior de las murallas que no se veía desde el exterior…

—¡Vaya, miren eso! —Exclamó Elizabeth.

En las paredes congeladas se reflejaban varias figuras de diferentes apariencias y tamaños. Similares a esas que se verían grabadas en las cuevas de piedra; con la diferencia de que éstas yacían plasmadas en el hielo. Lizzy y Finny se acercaron para verlas mejor, apreciando que unas tenían formas más normales que otras.

Unas lucían como lagartos bípedos y del tamaño de un hombre adulto agachado. Teniendo escamas de color azul oscuro en la mayoría de su cuerpo, igual que unas moradas en su panza y extremidades. Desde la cabeza hasta las puntas de sus colas los cubrían unas curiosas superficies, con la impresión de ser mantos blancos. Unos cuernos morados sobresalían de sus mantos por la zona trasera de sus cabezas. Parecían de esos _velociraptores_ que se apreciaban en los libros de arqueología. Las figuras de mayor tamaño eran simplemente unos _golems de hielo_, eran de colores celestes al estar grabados en esa superficie. Teniendo apariencia redonda, con cuerpos tan grandes como sus brazos y piernas, haciendo contraste total con sus cabecitas y sus ojillos con formas similares a estrellas pálidas.

Por alguna razón, a Maylene le entusiasmaron y a Lizzy le parecieron "Bonis". Grell y Baldroy pensaban lo contrario, aunque Finny opinaba que se veían interesantes. Ciel les dijo que dejaran de distraerse y envió una mirada ácida a los grabados, no le daban buena espina.

Fuese por percibir la magia demoníaca o algo más, terminaría por tener la razón más adelante.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Notas de Autora:_**

**_*(1)_** _Headcanon que tengo desde que vi a Sebastián lamiendo la herida que se auto-infringió, después de su "pacto" con Claude por el alma de Ciel en el segundo anime. Si ya sabemos de la regeneración de los demonios, ¿por qué Sebby se lamió la sangre y no la limpió con algún pañuelo como hizo Claude? Sí, podría simplemente haberse limpiado la sangre así xDD pero me gusta pensar que la saliva demoníaca tenga facultades curativas, única y exclusivamente con heridas NO-letales infringidas por demonios. No habría nada que hacer con heridas mortales o muy graves._

**_._**

**_*(2) _**_Si aquello les resultó familiar, debo decir que sí: Ciel le estaba haciendo el mismo ofrecimiento que le dio durante los episodios de Drossell. Hagan de cuenta que en esta continuidad, esos episodios de la primera temporada no ocurrieron. O mejor dicho, Drossell no habría existido como el mayordomo de Ash Landers._

**_._**

**_*(3) _**_Exclusivo de mis fanfics. No hay una razón oficial sobre por qué Sebby controla el fuego, más allá de que sea un demonio._

**_._**

**_*(4) _**_La contraparte femenina del Centauro se llama "Centáurides"._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Lo dije antes y lo repito ahora: Denise y el Sr. Matthews serán una Brotp.

Tal vez con algo de fanservice y escenas malpensables (?) ¡Pero serán una brotp y ya!

**.**

**.**

**. **

**PD: **Le quiero dedicar un agradecimiento a "Amgd12" por darle a 'Follow' a esta historia **(nwn)v**


	11. Combatiendo hielo con fuego

**_DISCLAIMERS_****_: _**_Ni 'Kuroshitsuji' ni sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es esta historia y los OC's (Original Characters) incluidos._

**_._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS_****_: _**_Continuidad alternativa al final de Kuroshitsuji II. Historia ocurrida entre el prólogo y el primer capítulo de **"Akuma no Tengoku, Tenshi no Jigoku"**._

**_»_**_ Insinuaciones de parejas crack, parejas no tan crack y también de parejas que incluyen y/o se conforman por OC's._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Capítulo 10_**

**_"Combatiendo hielo con fuego"_**

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

El señor Matthews se alejaba del baño con pasos lentos, sus cuatro patas no se dirigían a ningún sitio en particular. Desanimado por haber hecho llorar a Denise…

Hasta que de repente, sus orejas equinas se alzaron, pestañeó confundido y luego cerró sus ojos. Una imagen con aspecto difuso apareció en su mente, como cuando uno abría los ojos sumergido en una piscina. Se movía casi como una película. Seis humanos desconocidos habían traspasado su barrera, tres adultos y tres jóvenes. Maldijo internamente, seguramente hubo algún camino de agua por el cual pudieron adentrarse a los terrenos de la casa de campo.

Pero no iba a dejarles ir más lejos, le había jurado a Su Señora que nadie volvería a molestarlos. Y él lo cumpliría sin importar los métodos que hicieran falta para ello.

En los jardines traseros del sitio, una de las figuras grabadas en las paredes de hielo despidió un destello violeta en uno de sus ojos tallados. Ciel dio un respingo, pero el brillo se había desvanecido en cuanto se giró. Entrecerró el ojo no cubierto por el parche, observando fijamente al "raptor" tallado frente a él… hasta que le pareció que éste le dedicó un guiño.

—¿Ciel…? —Elizabeth le tocó un hombro, extrañada de su expresión impactada—. ¿Qué pasa?

Sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, el Phantomhive la sujetó de los hombros para apartarla de un empujón. Desde luego que su prometida gritó del sobresalto, tanto por su repentina acción como por ver "_qué"_ lo llevó a hacerlo. Fue algo completamente irreal.

Como si se tratara de una ventana abierta en lugar de un muro sólido: la cabeza de uno de los "lagartos" salió del hielo y mordió uno de los hombros del chico. Conteniendo una exclamación de dolor, el conde caía al suelo a medida que ese monstruo sacaba el resto de su cuerpo del hielo. Pero evitando que las garras de sus extremidades delanteras lo dañaran más, pudo sostenerle de las muñecas con sus manos enguantadas. Sus colmillos eran sumamente fríos, como navajas que acabaran de salir de un río cuya temperatura pudiera causar hipotermia. En cuestión de segundos, su ojo azul se topó con uno de los orbes rojizos de ese animal —_reconociéndole una pupila de demonio— _y percibió una voz profunda, gutural pero fría exclamando: "_¡Aléjense de este lugar o serán expulsados en pedazos!_". No había salido de la boca de la criatura, le dio la impresión de que la voz era transmitida directo a su mente. No sabía si los demás la habrían oído.

No tardó mucho en escuchar la voz de Finnian gritando un angustiado: "_¡JOVEN AMO!_", viéndolo plantarle un golpe al ser de hielo con uno de sus puños. Y aunque consiguió apartarlo del Phantomhive con su fuerza, Finny soltó un quejido. Se sintió más duro que cualquier superficie que hubiera golpeado en su vida; habiéndole dado directo a la cara cubierta por ese manto tan duro como el acero. Ni siquiera pareció haberle hecho un rasguño. Tan sólo provocó que la espalda del dinosaurio impactara contra la pared de hielo, cayendo al suelo posteriormente.

Aprovechando esos segundos, el rubio levantó a su pequeño señor y ambos corrieron hasta donde estaban los demás. Maylene ya tenía una pistola lista en cada mano.

—Gracias, Finny… —Murmuró el demonio, llevándose una de sus manos enguantadas hasta el hombro que le mordió. Sabía que no moriría por una herida así, después la regeneraría; pero eso no eliminaba el dolor punzante.

—C-Ciel… —La culpa en la voz de su prometida era evidente. Si él no la hubiera empujado, probablemente habría sido ella a quien mordieran.

—Esto no es nada —Aseguró Ciel, levantándose lentamente y mirando hacia el frente—. No te alejes de mí, Elizabeth.

La tensión de la situación hizo que la aludida ni pensara corregirle con que le dijera "_Lizzy"_.

Observaron al lagarto del manto poniéndose lentamente de pie, giró su cabeza hacia ellos, y profirió un sonido similar al de un rugido agudo combinado con un graznido profundo.**_*(1)_** Ciel apretó sus dientes y sudó frío al igual que los demás, viendo como el resto de los grabados salían de aquella pared de hielo. Los Golems hacían que la tierra temblara por cada pisada que daban.

—_¡UAAAAAAAAA! _—Chilló Grell espantado, ocultándose detrás de un tenso Baldroy, quien apuntaba una de sus armas hacia esas criaturas—. ¿Creen que pretendan matarnos? ¿O que tal vez sólo quieran… ahuyentarnos?

—Dudo que hayan salido para saludar —Respondió Bard con contenida intranquilidad, apretando su encendido cigarrillo entre sus dientes.

Algunos de los ojos de las criaturas brillaban, para unas sólo resplandecía el ojo derecho y para otras sólo el ojo izquierdo. Reluciendo en violeta como los del demonio que las controlaba… pero el Phantomhive tenía el presentimiento de que no estaban realmente vivos. No lo olía.

Y dedicándole una mirada de reojo a Grell, quien sostenía su Death Scythe a pesar de que le temblaban las piernas como gelatina, el pequeño conde pensó: _«Espero que su Death Scythe sea capaz de cortarlos…»***(2)**_

La diferencia entre los lagartos y los Golems constaba en su velocidad, siendo los primeros evidentemente mucho más rápidos que los segundos. Baldroy y Maylene empezaron a disparar a quemarropa. Aparte de avanzar lento, los Golems se les acercaban protegiéndose las cabezas con un brazo y extendiendo el otro hacia el frente. Tal como el puñetazo de Finny al primer monstruo: las balas parecían no hacerles daño. Tenían que apartarse varios pasos entre sus disparos, para evitar que sus enormes manos los agarraran.

Con respecto a los lagartos, Finny los mantenía a raya con unos buenos puñetazos que los mandaban a volar varios metros. Procuraba golpearlos por las zonas descubiertas de aquél manto, seguían sintiéndose duras pero no dolía tanto como donde golpeó al que atacó a su Joven Amo. Grell se encargaba de los Golems con su moto-sierra, cortando sus cabecitas, grandes brazos, corpulentos torsos y demás partes de sus gélidos cuerpos. Ciertamente, una Death Scythe cortaba lo que sea.

Elizabeth se cubrió los ojos ante aquella escena, sintiendo una controversial lástima por las criaturas. Pero Ciel no ignoró como uno de los lagartos —_en un microsegundo de distracción de Finny_— se escabulló a gran velocidad por un lado, corriendo directo hacia Maylene y Bard. Utilizando su agilidad demoníaca, el conde desenvainó el mango de la espada que ocultaba su bastón, se posicionó entre los humanos y el lagarto. Pero aunque no había pensado bien cómo, dónde o siquiera si podría atravesar aquella capa de hielo: su espada se clavó en uno de los de aquella criatura, específicamente en el que brillaba en violeta.

La criatura no chilló de dolor, pero sí sacudió su cabeza con violencia para sacarse la espada de allí. Cuando retrocedió, Ciel confirmo que el ojo afectado se desquebrajó y hasta había dejado de brillar. Y no sólo eso, su lenguaje corporal daba la sensación de que había quedado ciego. En menos de un segundo, Grell había saltado y le cortó la cabeza con su Death Scythe ante tal oportunidad. Los lagartos eran tan rápidos cuando corrían que no podría atacarlos, a menos que se quedasen quietos como el que acababa de decapitar. Ya había terminado con los Golems, que no eran más que trozos de hielo de distintas tallas en el suelo.

—¡Bard! ¡Maylene! ¡Apunten y disparen hacia sus ojos!

—¡Entendido! —Contestaron al seguir la indicación de su Joven Amo.

La puntería del veterano y la vista de águila de la ex-asesina no tardaron en cegar a todos los lagartos, él destruyendo los ojos de los más cercanos y ella los de los más alejados. Finalmente eran rebanados por la moto-sierra del pelirrojo.

—¡A esto llamo trabajo en equipo, DEATH~! —Exclamaba éste, chocando su palma con una de las de Finnian—. Aunque mi Death Scythe se había congelado, temí que no cortaría como antes. Pero tal parece que sigue funcionan muy… _¡AHHHHHHHH!_

Sobresaltándose, gritó cuando una enorme mano le sujetó todo el cuerpo. Su Death Scythe cayó al suelo y los demás, horrorizados, observaron como uno de los Golems lo levantaba. Era el primero al que Grell había cortado, sus piezas cercenadas se habían vuelto a unir hasta recuperar su forma original. Y poco a poco, lo mismo sucedía con las demás criaturas.

Ciel no dudó en sostener la Death Scythe y cortar el brazo que aprisionaba al Shinigami, quien se liberó cuando la cercenada manota se estampó en el suelo.

—¡Rápido! ¡Todos! —Advertía a gritos el pequeño demonio—. ¡Hay que entrar a la casa antes de que se regeneren!

En lo que decía eso, Finnian tuvo la idea de sujetar al Golem por una zona baja de su espalda, levantándolo lentamente y con una vena palpitando en su frente por el esfuerzo. Era bastante pesado, pero tomando impulso dando varias vueltas, lo arrojó hasta las demás criaturas que estaban a medio camino de su reconstrucción. Se vieron aplastados y en lo que el Golem intentaba ponerse de pie, ganaron un poco más de tiempo para correr a refugiarse en la casa.

Apenas entraron, hicieron una barricada en la puerta trasera con lo que encontraron. Elizabeth soltó un gritó al notarlos observando por una de las ventanas, pero esa alarma se disipó porque no rompían el vidrio ni nada por el estilo. Sus ojos no destrozados brillaban en violeta, observándolos desde afuera.

—¿Q-qué les pasa…? —Maylene les devolvía la mirada igual que los demás—. ¿Acaso… no pueden entrar?

Ciel sintió a Lizzy apegándose a uno de sus brazos, su corazón estaba tan agitado como el del resto de los humanos. Él alzó la mano enguantada del brazo contrario, acariciando uno de los hombros de su prometida para calmarla. Dándoles una repasada rápida a los demás, verificando que no habían salido heridos, giró la mirada hacia el pasillo frente a ellos. Sólo faltaba buscar a su tía secuestrada, y con suerte, encontrarla al igual que a las dos rehenes del señor de esa fortaleza.

—No se queden ahí parados —Se sorprendió de la iniciativa repentina de Grell, quién fue el primero en caminar por aquella cocina a oscuras—. ¡Muevan esos pies!

Al parecer había recuperado su determinación de buscar a Crimson, el chiquillo lo entendía. Un pensamiento en común surcaba las mentes del demonio y el Shinigami:

_«Aguanta un poco más, iremos a salvarte»_

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

El señor Matthews chasqueó la lengua, todavía con sus ojos cerrados y pudiendo ver lo que sucedía a través de las miradas violetas de sus ilusiones de hielo.

_«Al final entraron…»_ Adivinando cómo neutralizar momentáneamente a sus "guardianes", no eran personas ordinarias._ «Deberé expulsarlos por mi cuenta»_

En efecto, esas criaturas no podrían irrumpir en el interior de la vivienda. Sólo conseguían desplazarse en determinadas distancias o hasta donde él hubiera implantado en instrucciones. Causarían un desastre monumental_… _y Denise de seguro lo querría matar si metía a seres en la casa. Ya bastante le había gritado cuando se formaron las murallas que rodeaban el territorio.

—¡Papá…! —Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa al oír la voz de Darla.

Se dio la vuelta en sus cuatro patas y vio a la niña en brazos de Crimson, quien venía corriendo hacia él todavía con sus ojos hipnotizados. Seguramente escucharon el alboroto de afuera y venían a preguntar qué ocurría.

—¿Q-quienes son esas personas? —Cuestionaba la menor, con ojos temerosos y voz temblorosa—. ¿Vienen por lo mismo que el hombre de la mañana? ¡No quiero, Papá! ¡No cuando mamá, tú y yo estamos juntos otra vez!

Él se acercó, acariciando la carita de la pequeña con una de sus manos de garras oscuras.

—No dejaré que me aparten de ti… —Luego se giró hacia el ángel, diciéndole con seriedad y firmeza—. Mamá… no dejes que se acerquen a ella.

—Entendido.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

El grupo avanzaba con cautela, mirando a todos lados en busca del demonio o de las personas secuestradas. Todavía a la cabeza, Death Scythe en mano, Grell estaba al pendiente de cualquier señal de Crimson o su secuestrador. Llegaron al recibidor de la casa de campo, donde se accedía por la puerta principal y que daba a las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. El ambiente sería frío de no ser por el candelabro que colgaba del techo, cuyas velas iluminaban el lugar tenuemente.

—Llegaron mucho más lejos que otros intrusos con los que he lidiado…

Pararon en seco al escuchar aquella gélida, gutural voz seguida del sonido de unos cascos de caballo. Las velas del candelabro se vieron casi apagadas por una brisa sobrenatural, amenazante. Y a la cabeza de las escaleras, el híbrido mitad-humano y mitad-caballo hizo acto de presencia. Sus ojos violetas brillaban con claridad entre la parcial penumbra.

Finnian apretó sus puños y se posicionó protectoramente frente a Lizzy. A su vez, ella se apagaba más al brazo de Ciel; impresionada por la criatura que pensaba sólo existía en los mitos y las leyendas. Baldroy preparó su arma por si las dudas, sin disparar todavía por no saber qué era capaz de hacer aquél ser.

Y aunque Maylene sufría una mezcla entre incertidumbre y entusiasmo de ver una existencia sobrenatural _—sumados a un rubor por si escultural torso expuesto—_ por su mente pasaba el mismo pensamiento que tenían sus compañeros humanos. No estaba herido, no poseía marcas en su cuerpo que evidenciaran los disparos, ni la paliza que recibió hace horas. Lo único que se apreciaba en una de sus patas eran unas marcas de mordidas, ya cicatrizas, cortesía de Duke en sus encuentros anteriores. Pero ni eso parecía dificultarle el desplazarse.

Analizando rápidamente a los intrusos en el piso inferior, el señor Matthews ladeó ligeramente su cabeza. Mentiría si dijera no estaba impresionado. Viendo unos humanos cooperando con un demonio; y a su vez, un Shinigami cooperando con dicho demonio. Aunque todos fueran enemigos naturales entre sí, habían trabajado todos juntos y lograron hacerse camino al interior de la casa. Eran los intrusos más cooperativos con los que se hubiese topado jamás.

—Nada mal para un grupo tan disparejo: mortales e inmortales…

Sabiendo que él mismo se incluía en esa última etiqueta: Ciel tragó grueso y se apegó un poco más a su prometida, la única que no sabía de su conversión demoníaca. Si iba a luchar, debería tener cuidado de no exponer su nueva naturaleza en su presencia.

—_¡DÉJATE DE BROMAS! _—Rugió Grell desafiante, procurando no dejar muy expuesta su Death Scythe para que no volviera a congelarla—. ¿¡Qué hiciste con la mujer que te llevaste!? _¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!?_

—Ella está cuidando de su hija… —Respondió el demonio ante las miradas impactadas de los presentes, añadiendo al final—. Y ustedes, se irán de aquí ahora mismo.

—¡No vamos a irnos sin ella! —Recriminó Ciel, dando un paso al frente.

—Ustedes la quieren… —Aseguró el señor Matthews, en un tono casi condescendiente—. Pero Mi Señora también.

—Tampoco pensamos irnos sin la niña y la sirvienta que tienes recluidas.

Tras las palabras del Phantomhive, el híbrido frunció su ceño y exclamó con fiereza:

—¡No permitiré que separen a la familia!

A juzgar por su súbito cambio de actitud, el señor Matthews lo consideró una ofensa personal. Tomó una bocanada de aire y al soplar, el vaho se materializó en varias agujas de hielo que se precipitaron hacia sus enemigos.

—_¡CUIDADO!_

Y con ese grito de Finnian, se dispersaron en distintas direcciones para evitar el ataque, a lo que los proyectiles cristalinos se clavaron en la larga alfombra. Ciel y Finnian se tiraron hacia la derecha, rodeando a Elizabeth para protegerla. Maylene y Baldroy hacia la izquierda. Mientras que por parte de Grell…

_—¡MUERE!_

El señor Matthews apenas tuvo tiempo de neutralizar su ataque, sosteniendo la hoja de la moto-sierra en medio de sus palmas, sin cortarse con sus dientes tan filosos como los del pelirrojo. El demonio le dedicó una mirada desafiante, abriendo la boca como si estuviera dispuesto a congelar algo, pero el Shinigami pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

—_¡AH, NO ESTA VEZ, DEATH!_ _—_Levantó una de sus piernas, plantándole un buen taconazo en su barbilla y liberando su Death Scythe de sus manotas. Intentó volver a cortarlo, pero él re-apareció a sus espaldas y le devolvió la patada con una de sus patas traseras—. _¡UAAAAAAAA!_

El Shinigami salió volando y chocó contra una puerta, haciéndola pedazos y siendo aplastado por el montón de artículos de limpieza guardados ahí adentro. Habiendo subido corriendo por las escaleras, Baldroy intentó atacarlo con su lanzallamas, pero el centauro se apartó de un gran salto y cayó en sus cuatro patas a los pies de la escalera.

De inmediato Maylene empezó a dispararle, pero muy pocas balas dieron contra él porque _—a pesar de su gran tamaño— _su agilidad sobrenatural era notoria sin tener un perro ralentizando sus movimientos. Dejando a Elizabeth entre los brazos de su Joven Amo, Finnian corrió para intentar darle un puñetazo al híbrido. Pero éste, levantando sus patas delanteras y de un poderoso pisotón, invocó una barrera que surgió del suelo y que lo protegió del golpe del muchacho.

El demonio le dio un fuerte empujón a esa barrera, llevándose a Finnian por delante y haciéndolo chocar contra una pared, quebrándose en varios pedazos a pies del rubio. Un par de hilos rojos resbalaron de su frente y nariz, quedando completamente noqueado.

—_¡NO, FINNY…! _—Chillaron preocupadas Lizzy y Maylene, la primera corriendo junto a su inconsciente amigo y con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes—. ¡Finny! ¡Despierta, por favor…! _¡FINNYYYYY!_

Ciel se enfureció, arrojándose con su velocidad sobrenatural contra el agresor de su mejor amigo. El señor Matthews lo detuvo al sujetar su espada por la zona del filo, sangrando ligeramente por cortarse la palma.

Más al distraerse por ese instante, no pudo evitar que Maylene y Baldroy arremetieran al mismo tiempo. Ella con sus escopetas y él con su lanzallamas, quemándole parte del rostro. No sería fuego mágico ni las balas le harían daño mortal, pero resultaba doloroso recibir todos esos ataques al mismo tiempo.

Apretó sus colmillos y como todavía sujetaba el frente de la espada, la levantó con todo y Ciel todavía sosteniendo el mango, haciéndolo girar en círculos para golpear a Maylene y Baldroy como si se tratara de un linchaco**_*(3)_** viviente. El lanzallamas y las armas cayeron lejos por aquél impacto, a la vez en que sus portadores chocaron contra paredes diferentes.

Con sangre escurriéndole entre los dedos de la mano que sujetaba la espada, usó su mano disponible para agarrar el cuello de Ciel. Empezó a apretarlo con fuerza y el demonito _—aparte de quedarse progresivamente sin aliento—_ empezó a sentir frío, mucho frío… lo estaba congelando lentamente.

Sentía que su mente se nublaba por aquella peligrosa y a la vez tranquila sensación, la de ir perdiendo la consciencia y cayendo en un sueño del que nunca se despertaría. Era extrañamente pacífico, llegando a sentirse confortable y hasta agradable. Debería hacerlo, cerrar sus ojos y permitirse dormir. Estaba dándole sueño, mucho sueño…

_—¡CIEL…!_ —Pero saliendo de su trance ante el grito de aquella conocida, un tanto aguda pero familiar voz femenina, el condecito abrió sus ojos de golpe.

_«¡Lizzy!»_ Adueñándose de sus pensamientos, aquél nombre disipó por completo esa ilusoria somnolencia asesina. Y eso pareció sorprender de igual manera al señor Matthews, como si nunca nadie hubiera sido capaz de romper su técnica de congelamiento vivo.

En cuestión de unos pocos segundos, escuchó una masculina y chillona voz gritando: "_¡NO TOQUES AL NIÑO!"***(4)**_ a sus espaldas, seguido del rugido de una moto-sierra resonando potentemente. El centauro vio un destello de rojo precipitándose hacia él, para después abrir sus ojos de par en par por el dolor que sintió cuando los dientes de la hoja metálica cortaron, prácticamente desgarraron la piel de su espalda humanoide.

Por inercia, aflojó sus manos y Ciel —_pudiendo respirar con libertad_— habría caído al suelo de no ser por los brazos de su prometida, atrapándolo y suavizando dicha caída.

—¿¡Estás bien, Ciel…!? —Preguntaba ella, angustiada.

—Lo estoy… —Respondió en un murmullo, sintiendo el cuerpo de la rubia temblando contra su espalda.

La habitación se vio inundada por una luz extraña y él, girándose de súbito hacia el demonio herido por la moto-sierra, pudo ver cómo algo extraño salía desde el tajo en la espalda del mismo. Los humanos no podían percibirlo… pero Grell y él sí podían. Por primera vez en su vida, gracias a su nueva condición de demonio, el conde Phantomhive pudo ver el Récord Cinemático.**_*(5)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Un lugar oscuro y tan sólo iluminado por algunas antorchas, colgadas en las paredes rocosas de lo que parecía ser una enorme cueva. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de hielo, y a las afueras de aquella cueva, se apreciaba una poderosa ventisca de nieve.__ Pero todo eso resultaba agradable para el señor Matthews, quien observaba jugar a una mujer demonio y su cría, teniendo torsos humanos y cuerpos equinos tal como él._

_Eran las dos luces de su vida: su hija y su esposa._

_La cabellera de su esposa era corta, lisa y de color naranja claro; la mitad equina de su cuerpo era de un suave tono beige. Su hija tenía el cabello alborotado, esponjoso y de un tono más oscuro que el de su madre; mientras que la mitad equina de su cuerpo tenía el mismo pelaje oscuro que el de su padre. Era la mezcla perfecta de sus progenitores, surgida del amor que se habían profesado hace siete años._

_No eran los únicos que habitaban en aquella caverna congelada, varios demonios los acompañaban. Otros centauros y centáurides, seres con aspectos de sátiros y faunos, mujeres de hielo con cabellos oscuros y pieles completamente pálidas, al igual que carneros, osos polares y hasta zorros nevados casi cuatro tallas más grandes de lo normal. Criaturas variopintas y de todo tipo, pero que compartían los mismos ojos de brillante violeta._

_Todos eran demonios de hielo y esa cueva era su hogar, su santuario._

_El señor Matthews vio a su pequeña sonreírle, corriendo en su dirección y casi tropezó. Él lo evitó, atrapándola entre sus fuertes brazos y levantándola sin ningún esfuerzo. Su hija rió y le mordió afectuosamente una de sus mejillas, sacándole una sonrisa cálida y recibiendo como respuesta una lamida en su frente. Volvió a colocarla en el suelo y la dejó corretear de nuevo… sólo para verla tropezar segundos después, llenándose su melena pelirroja de nieve._

_Resignado, él negó con la cabeza hasta que sintió que alguien le lamía una de sus mejillas._

_Era su esposa, quien estaba parada a su lado y al sentirse tentado por esa lamidita, apegó su cara en uno de sus hombros y le mordió juguetonamente el cuello. Ella se ruborizó, haciéndolo sonreír contra su piel, pero ella terminó por darle cosquillas al morderle suavemente una de sus orejas oscuras. Él relinchó de la sorpresa, sacándole una carcajada a su pareja y acabando por unirse a sus risas._

_No necesitaba nada más. Estaba con su familia y a pesar de todo, eran épocas de felicidad._

_Al menos fue así hasta aquél día, en que hubo una explosión a las afueras de la cueva._

_Su hija estaba demasiado cerca, pero no resultó herida…_

_ Sin embargo, tras unos segundos a la cueva entró un ser con aspecto humanoide, pero cuyas cuencas oculares eran completamente negras y de su boca sobresalían unos largos colmillos. Sostenía una espada y quiso atrapar a la hija del señor Matthews. Éste no lo permitió, invocó su arco de energía celeste y arrojó una flecha, atravesándole el cogote._

_Su primogénita corrió hasta ocultarse detrás de su madre y ésta, aterrada, notó como varias de aquellas figuras entraban a la cueva. Lo símbolos carmesíes que relucían en las hombreras de sus uniformes delataban quienes eran esos individuos. Sus enemigos naturales._

_—¡Son ellos! ¡Nos encontraron! —Exclamó uno de los demonios de hielo, tan aterrorizado como los demás habitantes de la caverna—. ¡CORRAN!_

_Enviándoles una mirada firme a su esposa e hija, el señor Matthews les indicó que huyeran._

_Él se quedaría al frente para defender la entrada, junto a otros centauros y demonios._

_Impidiéndoles el acceso a los intrusos, a esos seres chupasangre que los llevaban cazando y esclavizando desde cierto tiempo. Siempre se llevaban a los machos de todas las especies, nunca a las crías del género femenino ni a sus madres. Por eso, actualmente eran muy pocos los demonios machos que quedaban para proteger el lugar, que antaño había sido su refugio. Y lamentablemente, era una batalla más que perdida, los "chupa-sangre" de ojos sin alma les superaban en número._

_Por más que el señor Matthews arrojó flechas, le tiraron unas cadenas rojas que le rodearon su cuello, brazos, y patas. Sintiendo que la magia caliente de aquellas cadenas lo debilitaba, le fue imposible romperlas y acabó cayendo al suelo.__ Entre el dolor de la magia de lava que le sometía, su corazón se contrajo al oír la voz de su hija gritando de miedo:_

_—¡PAPÁ…!_

_Luchó por levantarse, pero fue en vano. Se esforzó en abrir la boca y arrojar navajas de su vaho, pero las cadenas alrededor de su garganta se lo impedían. Impotente, sólo podía mirar__…_

_—Ustedes: llévense a los machos que no hayan asesinado —Decía uno de los vampiros que aparentaba mayor rango—. Y ustedes: encárguense de lo que no necesitamos. Nada de excepciones._

_Lleno de impotencia, únicamente podía mirar…_

_Mirar como las madres y crías femeninas eran acorraladas en una esquina de la cueva._

_Mirar como su esposa se inclinaba para proteger inútilmente a su hija, siéndoles imposible el escapar._

_Mirar como aquellos cazadores alzaban sus armas, los gritos de dolor se desataban y la sangre inocente se derramaba._

_Mirar como perdía todo lo que tenía y que llegó a amar, a su querida familia._

_El dolor de las cadenas no era nada comparado al dolor en su corazón, llenándose de odio y tristeza que le hicieron derramar lágrimas amargas._

_La primera y última vez que lloró en su vida._

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Récord cinemático continuaba, pero Ciel había apartado su mirada para centrarla en el dueño de esas memorias. No sabía qué lo impresionó más: si ver que efectivamente los demonios podían amar, tener familia o hasta llorar de sincero dolor al perder todo eso… pero de algo estaba seguro, ya no odiaba tanto al centauro como cuando se llevó a Crimson.

El demonio yacía en el suelo, tirado de lado y respirando agitadamente. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y tenía sus ojos cerrados, no podía moverse al parecer. La herida en su espalda se regeneraba, sí, pero muy lentamente al tratarse de un corte hecho por una Death Scythe. Demonios como Hannah y Sebastián podían dar fe de ello.

Grell también le dedicaba una mirada extraña, carente de señales para saber qué estaría pensando. Lo único cierto era que —_tal como el contratista de "Su Sebas"— _no se mostraba tan hostil con el secuestrador de su "querido ángel" como al inicio. Ajustó sus gafas, que se habían ladeado en medio del combate, se giró al demonito del parche y le dijo:

—Yo me quedaré para contenerlo. Tú sigue avanzando, pequeño…

El chico asintió, poniéndose de pie y sujetando casi por inercia la mano de su prometida. Entonces se giró hacia Bard y Maylene, quienes observaban a Finnian. Ciel temió lo peor…

—Estará bien —Le hizo saber el americano, habiendo analizado al jardinero mientras Ciel y Grell observaban los recuerdos de su agresor—. Sólo está noqueado, pero sobrevivirá.

—¡Que alivio…! —Exclamó Lizzy con voz quebrada. Ciel asintió, igual de aliviado por esa buena noticia, y apretó suavemente la mano de ella.

—Iremos a buscar a Crimson y a las otras rehenes. Ustedes quédense con Finny… y si pueden, traten sus heridas —Baldroy y Maylene sonrieron, entendiendo que no sólo se refería a las heridas de Finnian. Respondieron con un: _"¡Sí, Joven Amo!" _y el susodicho se giró hacia la rubia—. Vamos, Lizzy…

Y se fueron, subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

Baldroy sacó algo de su abrigo, un básico pero útil botiquín de primeros auxilios. Su experiencia en la guerra le había plasmado en la mente que nunca saliera sin uno. Asistido por Maylene, empezaron por tratar las heridas de Finnian porque eran las más graves. Le preguntaron al Sutcliff si necesitaba que lo curaran, pero éste dijo que no hacía falta.

Baldroy entonces se encargó de atender los moretones de Maylene, y cuando sólo faltaba tratar los suyos propios…

—Mierda, ya no hay suficientes gasas.

—Bueno, es una casa de campo grande —Opinó Grell—. De seguro debe haber algunas guardadas por aquí.

—P-pero… ¿¡eso no sería robar!? —A Maylene no le hacía ninguna gracia.

La parca chasqueó la lengua y contestó:

—Ya que estamos aquí para rescatar a la mocosa_ (dueña de esta casa, por cierto) _podría considerarse como una paga por el servicio.

Bard estaba por decirle algo al pelirrojo, pero se quedó pensando por unos segundos y se rascó una mejilla con un dedo. No podía argumentar contra esa lógica.

—Pues ya que lo pones así…

_—¡BARD!_ —Lo regañó su compañera de ojos avellanos.

El chef le dijo que no se preocupara, tan sólo buscaría algunas y —_si de casualidad las encontraba_— usaría meramente las que hiciesen falta. La de cabellera roja-granate suspiró derrotada, optando por sentarse junto a Finny para esperar a que recuperara la conciencia. Grell continuaba vigilando al inconsciente señor Matthews.

Baldroy comenzó a explorar el piso inferior. Había vuelto a la cocina, notando que las figuras de hielo en la ventana habían desaparecido. Su cigarrillo estaba cerca de consumirse, por lo que no tuvo de otra que frotarlo en el lavaplatos para apagarlo.

—Lord Juliano dijo que los únicos en este lugar eran ese demonio, la nena y una sirvienta —Re-capitulaba en lo que abría y cerraba los cajones que se topaba—. Por lo que la mayoría de las habitaciones deberían estar vacías.

Y en esas circunstancias, no debería molestar a nadie si daba una pasadita rápida por los cuartos, única y exclusivamente para buscar lo que le faltaba. Tal vez la mayoría de sus ideas para cocinar fueran un desastre —_más que nada cuando quería apresurar el tiempo de cocinado con su lanzallamas—_ pero algo que podía asegurar con firmeza era su sentido de rectitud. No_ "tomaría prestadas"_ cosas de esa forma si no fuese absolutamente necesario, y por lo tanto, no osaría hacerse con objetos que no hicieran falta. No iba a robar nada, no le gustaba hacer algo que no le gustaría que le hicieran.

Así que cuando ya pudo descartar la cocina, volvió por el pasillo que conectaba esta con la sala donde estaban los otros, subiendo por un pequeño escalón en medio de ese pasillo y abriendo la primera puerta que vio. Pero pronto notaría que no estaba vacío…

_—¡AHHHHHHHHH!_

Era el cuarto de Denise, quien estaba a medio camino de acomodarse la parte superior de su uniforme de repuesto, teniendo su pecho expuesto para el momento en que el chef abrió la puerta. Al pobre Baldroy le escurrió un hilo de sangre de la nariz, y cerró de un portazo en acto reflejo. Sus mejillas estaban casi tan rojas como las de la peli-fuego de ojos verdosos.

—_¡P-P-P-PERDÓOOOON! _—Balbuceaba el gringo, en su respectivo lado de la cerrada puerta.

Aclarando la situación: mientras ocurría todo el alboroto a las afueras de la casa, Denise se había dormido por lo relajante del baño que le preparó el señor Matthews. Los disparos más recientes la habían despertado… pero cuando quiso escuchar mejor, éstos cesaron y pensó que fue su imaginación. Y como el demonio evidentemente no le había podido llevar un cambio de ropa: ella tuvo que escabullirse encuerada por un pasaje alternativo que conectaba el piso superior con el inferior, llegando hasta su cuarto sin usar la escalera por donde habían subido Ciel y Elizabeth. Consecuentemente, no había notado la presencia de los desconocidos ni había visto el estado del señor Matthews.

Tras haberse vestido, aclarado el malentendido y Baldroy explicarle que —_no era un acosador sexual porque_— vino a ayudar junto a sus compañeros: Denise consiguió las vendas que éste buscaba y se ofreció a tratarlo ella misma.

Desde luego que se impactó ante el estado del señor Matthews, pero al saber las razones de los "intrusos", no había podido enfadarse. A pesar de que en el fondo, su corazón se hubiera agitado al ver al demonio en esas condiciones… todavía seguía sin moverse, regenerando sus heridas por las balas y el lanzallamas.

—Sí, el señor Matthews trajo a esa mujer. Pero no le hizo ningún daño hasta donde pude ver —Decía Denise en contestación al interrogatorio de Grell, vendando levemente el brazo de Baldroy; quien evitaba establecer contacto visual por seguir abochornado por lo de antes—. Yo tampoco sé mucho al respecto, pero pareciera que ella estaba hipnotizada, haciéndose pasar por la madre de la Señorita Darla…

Deteniéndose para enviarle una mirada con emociones mezcladas al centauro, la de cabellos tangerinos suspiró y prosiguió:

—Para ser honesta: tampoco entiendo muchas de sus acciones más recientes. Incluso llegó a curarme una herida que él mismo me hizo _(la primera vez que nos hablamos…) _y ha tenido una actitud mucho más amable que la de antes.

_«Pues con nosotros no fue precisamente hospitalario…»_ Pensaban Baldroy, Grell y Maylene, viendo al pobrecito Finny todavía inconsciente. Por fortuna, sus heridas habían dejado de sangrar, teniendo su frente vendada.

—Lo que más ha llegado a decirme, es que suele cumplir los deseos de la Señorita Darla…

—Pero hay algo que no comprendo —La interrumpió Grell—. ¿Qué hace ese demonio aquí?

Denise le dio una rápida explicación sobre cómo había aparecido en aquél espejo.

Aunque ella no había presenciado cómo Darla lo liberó al ofrecerle una gota de su sangre, sí pudo descubrir el mismo símbolo en su frente y en uno de los ojos de él. Por lo que al desconocer que se trataba de un "Pacto de sangre" —_algo distinto al "Contrato fáustico" que habían tenido Sebastián y el conde Phantomhive_— la parca asumió que era un contrato al que estaban acostumbrados a toparse los Shinigamis. Por lo que teniendo la misma preocupación de Bard y Maylene, Grell agregó con un tono entre indiferente y honesto:

—Pues quien corre mayor peligro aquí es esa niña. No sé cuál sea la condición del contrato que ella hizo con este demonio, pero… tarde o temprano, su alma será devorada por él.

Denise no dijo nada, pero su cara expresó todo lo que sintió ante semejante revelación. Ahora sus emociones sobre el señor Matthews eran más caóticas que nunca. Si antes no sabía si odiarlo, ahora simplemente le tenía miedo… uno diferente al que le transmitió al inicio.

El miedo de la incertidumbre por sentirse traicionada, de cierta forma.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Ciel y Elizabeth continuaban recorriendo los pasillos, todavía tomados de la mano, avanzando a pasos apresurados pero cautelosos. El Phantomhive no percibía que hubiera otra presencia demoníaca en la casa, aparte de la del centauro y la suya. Pero se mantenía en guardia por si aparecía alguna sorpresa.

Y aún así, parte de su mente seguía divagando en los recuerdos del señor Matthews.

Eso le permitió unir muchas piezas, como por qué no había asesinado a Demian comparado a cuando casi mata a Juliano. Por lo que el último le había contado: el demonio reaccionó de tal manera por pensar que iba a hacerle daño a la niña, y tan sólo había querido acabar con la amenaza… mientras que con el gemelo de Sebastián, su prioridad fue llevarse a Crimson y nada más. A juzgar por las palabras que le dijo en la sala, pareciera que la secuestró para hacerla pasar por la madre de la niña.

Les tomaría un rato encontrar a las susodichas "madre e hija", pues Darla había tenido la idea de ir hasta el ático y ocultarse allí. Era una de las zonas favoritas de la pequeña Sunflow, donde había guardados todo tipo de cachivaches. Crimson había dejado al descubierto una cama vieja, pero en buenas condiciones en una esquina del lugar. Le sacudió el polvo para que Darla y ella pudieran acostarse; la adulta con las piernas al borde del colchón y la nena con su cabeza reposada sobre el regazo de la mayor. El vestido que le había obsequiado Isaura era bastante cómodo, la tela era tan suave y calentita como una sábana.

Llevaban ahí desde que el señor Matthews le había indicado al ángel que cuidara de Darla, por lo que en el momento en que el demonio había caído inconsciente: parte de su control sobre la mente de Crimson se vio afectado. Aunque sólo saldría completamente de dicha hipnosis si él se la retiraba, o si ella sufría una emoción muy fuerte.

Al tener un poco más de iniciativa propia, la albina sujetó el libro de cuentos que Darla siempre llevaba consigo. Pasó las hojas por unos momentos y al escuchar la voz de la niña, preguntándole si le gustaba el libro tanto como antes, el ángel asintió de manera automática.

—Darla, hija… ¿acostumbras ver esto? —La aludida asintió ante su pregunta.

—Es lo que Papá siempre veía conmigo —Sintiendo la mano de Crimson acariciándole la cabeza, Darla sonrió y añadió—. Mamá, me alegra mucho que estés conmigo…

—Estás mucho tiempo sola, ¿verdad, Darla?

—Sí…

—¿Te has sentido olvidada? —La peli-crema apretó su pequeña mano contra la falda del vestido amarillo, teniendo una mirada nostálgica en sus ojillos dorados.

—Tal vez un poquito…

A pesar de que sus ojos seguían opacos, la conciencia de Crimson estaba más pareja con la hipnosis. Por eso había empezado a entablar conversación por sí misma.

—Pero ahora ya no me siento así… —Agregó volviendo a sonreír, cerrando lentamente sus ojos—. Tengo a mi mamá y a mi papá…

Crimson siguió hojeando el libro de cuentos por un rato más, hasta que al no escuchar más que la respiración relajada de la nena, supuso que se había dormido. Colocó el libro a un lado de la cama y empezó a acariciar la espalda de la pequeña suavemente, amablemente. Como si en medio de la balanza entre su hipnosis y su propia consciencia, quisiera consolarla por sentir empatía de ella.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Darla se durmió y su paradero fuera descubierto. Pero lo que sí podía afirmarse era que la mente de Crimson estaba tan equilibrada, que pudo reconocer a Ciel y Lizzy cuando entraron al ático. Habían abierto y cerrado varias puertas antes de eso, decepcionándose de no encontrar su presencia en ninguna de las habitaciones, continuaron hasta que sólo quedó por revisar la puerta al final de una escalera y que conducía al ático.

—¡Crim…! —Elizabeth sonrió al verla a salvo. No sabía que aquella albina era la reencarnación angelical de su tía Angelina, pero sí habían amistado bastante durante su convivencia en la casita de los ancianos. Y por eso, había acabado por ponerle dicho apodo.

—¿Estás bien? —Tras el asentimiento de la de ojos sangrientos, el Phantomhive observó atentamente a la niña que dormía sobre su regazo—. Así que es ella…

—Oh, Ciel, es tan pequeña… —Murmuró Lizzy, conmovida.

—Sí…

Incluso era más joven que el Phantomhive al momento de perder a su familia. Tal vez fuera un demonio, pero fue inevitable que un atisbo de lástima sacudiera su corazón. Cerrando su ojo visible, le hizo saber a Crimson que era la oportunidad de marcharse. El demonio estaba vivo, pero era vigilado por el rarito de Grell.

—¿La _Srta._ Grell…? —Las mejillas de Crimson se ruborizaron levemente, sintiéndose feliz de que también hubiera ido para salvarla. Pero sacudiendo su cabeza, posó una de sus manos sobre un hombro de Darla para sacudirla con suavidad—. Vamos, despierta, Darla. Despierta…

Tras unos segundos, la Sunflow abrió lentamente sus ojos y en medio de su somnolencia, le sonrió a la mujer diciendo que estaba soñando. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al reparar en la presencia de Ciel y Lizzy.

—¿Q-quienes son ellos, mamá…?

Al escucharla dirigirse a Crimson por ese término, Ciel vio confirmadas sus sospechas. Tampoco había ignorado el aspecto de los ojos de ella, suponiendo era obra de su captor. Pero como el ángel los había reconocido: decidió que le pediría ayuda a Juliano una vez la rescatara.

—No te preocupes, hija —Dijo Crimson—. Ellos son Ciel Phantomhive y Elizabeth Middleford, son amigos de tu madre.

—¿Amigos…?

—Sí, es un placer conocerte —Dijo la rubia, sonriéndole para hacerle ver que no eran ninguna amenaza—. Puedes decirme Lizzy.

—¿Lizzy? Suena bonito.

—Awww~ muchas gracias, Darla.

—Pero hablaremos de eso luego, tenemos que irnos —A Darla no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario de Ciel, aunque éste lo había dicho sin dureza en su voz.

—¿¡Qué!? —La infante saltó rápidamente de la cama, alejándose varios pasos de ellos—. ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos?

Elizabeth la vio con una expresión de pena, llevándose una mano al corazón. Ciel se recriminó internamente por su falta de tacto, pero ya estaba hecho y no podía cambiarlo.

—Por favor, tenemos que irnos de aquí… —Repitió Crimson, hablando con lentitud.

—No quiero… —Contestó Darla, negando lentamente con la cabeza y repitiendo con voz temblorosa—. N-no quiero…

Ciel tuvo un mal presentimiento, pudiendo escuchar que el látigo del corazón de la niña se aceleraba gradual, pero fuertemente. Oculto, entre los rizos que cubrían su frente, destelló una luz celeste. Era la marca del contrato de sangre entre ella y el señor Matthews, reaccionando a sus fuertes emociones. Y finalmente, cerrando sus ojos, Darla gritó:

_—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Inmediatamente, para sobresalto de los presentes en el piso de abajo, el centauro abrió de golpe sus ojos y su brillo violeta fue más intenso que nunca.

Antes de que Grell pudiera reaccionar: un montón de navajas de hielo se clavaron en su cuerpo y lo hicieron impactar contra una de las paredes. El señor Matthews las había expulsado en lo que fue casi como un rugido. Lo último que vio fue la perturbada, verdosa mirada de Denise… ignorando la pena que le provocó observarla, el híbrido salió corriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa, antes de que Maylene y Baldroy pudieran atacarlo.

En cuestión de segundos, apareció al lado de Darla tras haber derrumbando la puerta del ático.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó él.

—P-Papá… esas personas se están llevando a Mamá.

Ciel cargó a Elizabeth entre sus brazos, apartándose de un salto para evitar que las pezuñas delanteras del centauro los aplastaran, alejándolos de una Crimson a la que sujetó de una muñeca.

—¡Déjenla y váyanse de aquí!

—¡Claro que no haré eso, demonio! —Exclamó Ciel desde el otro extremo del ático, colocando a Elizabeth en el suelo y detrás suyo.

Pero para sorpresa del pequeño conde, Darla dio un pisotón fuerte y exclamó firmemente:

—¡No hay ningún demonio! ¡Sólo somos Mamá, Papá y yo!

—¡Así es! —Afirmó el señor Matthews.

—¡Eso es mentira! —Ahora la que exclamó fue Elizabeth, sintiendo un repentino coraje que sorprendió el doble a su prometido—. ¡Esa mujer es una amiga de Ciel y mía también!

—¡No, ahora es la madre de Mi Señora!

Crimson observaba todo el conflicto entre ambos bandos, luciendo evidentemente incómoda. Sabiendo que el efecto de su hipnosis se había debilitado, el demonio la hizo mirarlo al sostenerle el mentón con su otra mano, murmurándole con voz fría:

—Vuelve al lado de tu hija…

Para impotencia de Ciel: la albina caminó de forma automática hacia donde estaba Darla, abrazándola y llevándola hasta un rincón del ático.

—M-Mamá…

—No me importa lo que esa niña quiera —Confesó el de cabellos cenizos, desenfundando nuevamente su espada—. Ella vendrá con nosotros, al igual que Crimson.

—Mi Señora y su madre se quedarán aquí… —Estableció el demonio con un tono peligrosamente tranquilo, entrecerrando sus ojos de la misma manera.

En menos de lo que sería un parpadeo, apareció frente a Ciel y Lizzy, sujetando al primero del cuello y levantándolo para estrellarlo contra la pared. Espantada pero furiosa, la rubia sujetó el brazo del ser con el que no agarraba a su prometido. Recibió un golpe del mismo que la arrojó contra otra esquina; no tuvo la misma potencia del que sufrió Finnian, pero sí fue lo bastante fuerte para dejar a la chica tirada de cara al suelo.

—_¡L-LIZZY…! _—Al no verla moverse, suponiendo que la había dejado inconsciente, el ojo visible de Ciel brilló en furioso violeta—._ ¡M-MALDITO…!_

Su voz se oía ahogada por la fuerza con la que su garganta era apretada. Recordando que su técnica no funcionaría contra ese chico, pero tampoco queriendo ser sanguinario en presencia de Darla, el señor Matthews optó simplemente por decirle:

—Váyanse de este lugar o los obligaré a salir…

—¡Eso ya lo veremos! —Para sobresalto del señor Matthews, esa no había sido la voz del muchacho.

La mano con la que sostenía a Ciel recibió un corte muy profundo, producido por una espada bastante afilada… pero que no era la que sostenía el conde, sino una que Elizabeth Middleford había encontrado cerca de donde fue tirada. La sacó de lo que parecía ser un Paragüero**_*(6)_** lleno de armas de filo. El corte provocó que el demonio se alejara de un salto, soltando el cuello del chico y dejándolo caer al suelo. Tosiendo un poco, el del parche miró impactado a la rubia, quién se paró entre el híbrido y él con una expresión de determinación.

—¡No dejaré que lastimes de nuevo a mi prometido! —Dijo con una valentía que la hizo ver muy parecida a su madre, Frances.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Notas de Autora:_**

**_*(1)_** _Para hacerse una mejor idea, aquellos que hayan visto las películas de Jurassic Park, pueden imaginar que el sonido era igual al de los velociraptors de esa saga._

**_._**

**_*(2) _**_Las Death Scythe son famosas por ser capaces de atravesar cualquier cosa, incluidos a los Shinigamis. Sin embargo, hay una excepción: una Death Scythe no puede atravesar otra Death Scythe._

**_._**

**_*(3) _**_El "Linchaco" (conocido en japonés como "Nunchaku") es una de las armas tradicionales de las artes marciales asiáticas formada básicamente por dos palos cortos, generalmente de entre 30 y 60 cm unidos en sus extremos por una cuerda o cadena. También recibe el nombre de "Sosetsukon" o "Nisetsukon" aunque comúnmente es más conocido como "Nunchaco", o simplemente "Chaco". En algunos países de habla hispana es conocido como "Barra doble"._

**_._**

**_*(4)_**_ A menos que conozcan Undertale y al Sr. Pelo de YouTube, probablemente muchos de ustedes no entendieron esa broma (?) XDDDD_

**_._**

**_*(5) _**_Como humano, Ciel no podía ver ningún Récord Cinemático que apareciera en la serie (fuese el de Madame Red, o el del ejemplo de Undertaker en el arco del Campania) Pero en esta continuidad, como demonio, sí podrá hacerlo._

**_._**

**_*(6) _**_Un Paragüero es un recipiente en forma de gran vaso generalmente cilíndrico utilizado como mueble para guardar paraguas y/o bastones._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Ufffff, ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia.

Sí, en la continuidad de "Kuroshitsuji III", las habilidades en esgrima de Lizzy no fueron descubiertas en el incidente del Campania **(ewe)**

Me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar, hubo un corte de luz **(u.u) **Como compensación, este capítulo fue más larguito, muajaja.

¡Gracias por leer! No olviden comentar, dar click a "follow" y/o "favorite".


End file.
